Peripeteia
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Peripeteia: noun; in a tragedy, sudden reversal of luck from good to bad. Rogue's searching for a sign after Apocalypse leaves her reeling. When she connects with Wanda, she wonders is it better to have loved and lost, then to have never have loved at all? And, are Wanda's affections true? Are things ever that simple?
1. Seven Years

_"Well?" Scott tried to force the edge out of his voice. Stress was bad for Rogue. They all knew what happened when she got stressed. Nothing good. Then, the psyches started acting up. Next, she's on the 8 o'clock news causing riots. Wielding powers from the bible. Nobody wanted that to happen, again. "Do you think you could try it?" She knew what he was asking, as she gripped her fists tight in brown, suede gloves. 'Can you defend yourself, next time? Can you stop yourself from raising Apocalypse? The next terror? Can we?' If Rogue could find a way to be lucid and wield all her gained abilities, she wouldn't be taken and used. _

_Just the thought split the girl's head in two. 'That isn't my mutation,' She wants to say, but her mouth is dry. Her tongue swelling in her mouth, making it hard to breathe. Sad, scared eyes hidden beneath silver hair. 'Ah'm not made to work that way.' These aren't her friends, not anymore. Not after the grade A meltdown she's had. Not after she brought the incarnation of evil to life. What does that make her? She basically has Apocalypse's power, was she the second coming? _

_She was a dangerous force that the X-Men needed weaponized for their cause. And, they needed to make sure what happened before, didn't happen again. "Ah..." Her voice is small, Logan isn't in the session. He's constantly, patrolling. Making sure nobody is planning to steal another one of them and end the world (because he doesn't feel like he did enough, last time). "Yeah, Scott. Ah can try."_

_-x-_

Rogue ran, her hands covered by the oversized sleeves of the massive, purple sweater she was dwarfed in. Most of her clothes seemed to hang off of her, now. She found it easier to buy clothes a size or two up so nobody would notice (they totally did). That had been Kitty's idea during her brief stint with anorexia. Rogue just couldn't figure out how to quiet the small town in her head, definitely not for meals.

The sun had basically set. In a post Apocalypse world, she knew she should not be running off by herself at dark. Not with her easily identifiable bangs. But, she didn't care. She had to leave, she had to get away. Apocalypse was thwarted, but Rogue wasn't any less confused to find out her own abusive, adoptive mother impersonated her best friend. One whose feelings she wasn't sure were platonic, for. Not only did Scott pity her, but even _Mystique_ thought she was a loser. And after her freakout that only Logan could brave, they all thought she was a freak. They didn't have to say it for her to know, and after the Danger Room earlier, they would always think so.

Her chest hitched tight, the crisp air stinging her lungs as her combat boots (the expensive ones Logan left at her door after all the graduation mess) crunched and snapped twigs under her feet. He had to be moments behind her. Minutes. He hovered, so convinced someone else would hurt her. Or worse, maybe _she_ would hurt herself. Either way, she just needed to go so somewhere she wouldn't be seen.

Dark makeup streaked down her face. Rogue didn't remember crying, but it felt like her eyes were always watery. She paused, leaning over with her hands on her knees. She couldn't keep doing this. She froze when she heard more leaves rustle and twigs snapping.

"Look what_ I_ see." Snickering. She paused, her eyes shut tight as she prayed that any one of her friends were following her. That they weren't tired of her, that they hadn't given up. Not yet. _ 'Oh, please...'_

A few losers who stuck around Bayville after graduation revealed themselves in the moonlight, obscured by the trees. The blonde leading the pack, none other than Duncan. "Ain't this one a mutie?"

_'Ah'm gonna die..' _

They knew she was. Everyone knew she was. Rogue stepped back and her boot snagged on a gnarled tree trunk. "You know what we do to muties, _right?"_

_-x-_

_The storm had been raging in the Danger Room for almost ten minutes. Scott's idea to experiment with Rogue's powers went worse than Jean had tried to tell him it would. She started with friendly memories, ones she had no issues bringing to the front of her mind. Kurt and Kitty. Scott. Even Jean. But then, Wanda's psyche got agitated. Then, Magneto's traumatic memories rushed her. 'No!' _

_She could overcome this. Show them she could overcome something. Anything. But, the tears welled in her eyes and she fell deeper and deeper into the current of her memories. The horror. The scent, the smell of death. People burning, all around her. "No..." She moaned, imagining herself packed wall to wall with people. Filthy, ill, starving people as far as the eye could see. _

_Magneto's powers were ripping the paneling from the Danger Room walls, Rogue screaming in terror. But then, Ororo's latent claustrophobia began to surface. She was too enclosed. She needed fresh air and freedom. To see the sky. Rogue began to pant as Scott watched, helplessly from the ground. Jean lay in front of him, a cut on her head bleeding. _

_"Jean, you okay?" He screamed over the chaos. She nodded weakly with a moan. Rogue had certainly done worse on her. _

_"Rogue!" Kurt screamed from the ground, Kitty in tears beside him. This was seeming worse than the first time her powers lost control. She seemed so far away, beyond their voices or all instruction. 'Vhats vrong vith her? Vhat do we do?' He thought, watching as she flailed in the sky much like Storm did when she was overwhelmed. He couldn't imagine living with the shadows of all the people he knew inside of him. When he thinks of it that way, he sympathizes with her all over again. _

_"Rogue," Scott called, forcing his voice to sound authoritative. "You've gotta fight it! I know there's a lot of stuff in your hea-" _

_"Scott! Jean!" Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, and Piotr all turned to see Charles at the mouth of the Danger Room, Ororo and Hank behind him. _

_"Oh, my stars and garters..." Hank exclaimed, his voice sad as he watched Rogue struggle for control. Charles shut his eyes in focus and placed both hands on his temples. _

_'You most focus, Rogue. I know it has been harder than usual. I'm here for you, we all are!' _

_'No! No! You aren't, you're all mad at me!' She responded frantically. 'Ah'm a burden, just like Mystique says Ah am!'_

_'No, Rogue. We aren't. We understand.' Whimpering, the storming ceased (with Ororo's aid) and Rogue floated to the ground, everyone standing around her. Charles sighed as he left her fragmented mind, Ororo and Hank's stares both lingering on him. It was written on his face, these days. He worried about the girl. Rogue looked up from vascular hands to see Scott hovering over Jean. _

_"Nnnngh... S-Scott.. Jean," She murmured, her head foggy. "A-Ah'm sorry... Is sh-" She reached toward them but Scott shrank away, his face tense. Rogue could barely slam a door without setting off a bolt of lightning, these days._

_"Don't," He barked, a little quickly. "J-Just, hang back. Until.." He tried to correct his tone, but his concern for Jean outweighed his compassion for his friend. He was scared of her, at least on edge. And, he knows she'll never forget it. His fearlessness was the basis of their whole relationship. He sees it in her expression, shattered like glass. Jean sits up with effort, determined to show it's not a big deal. _

_"I used to lose control of my powers all the time," She starts, but it just makes Rogue feel worse. Embarrassed. A pity case. _

_"Come on, you look pale." Kitty tries, her smile uncomfortable. This makes tears well in her eyes. _

_"Hank should have a look at you, schwester. Please..." Now, Kurt. _

_"That does seem like a good idea, right Anna?" Ororo tries in that painful tone. It's trying to be kind but more patronizing. "Of course we know better for you, you've never known stability. Peace. Health." Rogue's breaths have already begun to quicken, feeling paralyzed under the weight of her fuck up. And, the more they try to assure her it's fine, the more she's certain it isn't._

_"Rogue," Charles pleads, Logan finally appearing frantically behind him. He takes one look and he already knows. _

_"What happened in here," He snarls, checking only on Jean before crashing by Rogue. Not even his presence, her unproclaimed best friend could help her feel better. She stuttered to wobbly legs, Erik's memories sloshing in her head. "S-Stripe, wait." _

_"N-Need some air. Jus'... Jus' stay away from me!" She pushed off of his broad chest jumped into the air, floating through the upper floors of the mansion. _

_"Rogue!" _

_"Let her go..." Jean answered somberly, her hand on her head. "She needs to be alone. At least for a little while."_

_-x-_

"Jean, might you try scanning for her unique, emotional signature?" Both Charles and Logan had been anchored by the window, hoping Rogue would cut the torture short and return to the campus. She was fragile both emotionally and physically, and the longer she was gone the more they all worried. Scott was wearing into the carpet from pacing, playing the moment over in his head. _"Don't," He barked, a little quickly._ He wiped his face with his hand.

Charles was mentally massaging Logan, doing anything he could to keep his mood even as he waited at the window_. 'I should've gone right after her. When a kid is as delicate as her, she don't get alone time.'_ He barked out telepathically to anyone who'd listen. Rogue had enough psyches (his own included) in her mind to help her slip in the wind. It was the New Orleans native that worried him most. His skills eluded even his senses.

And, the way her scrambled mind was, Cerebro was pointless. The red head looked outside, shrugged in one of Scott's college sweaters. "Of course, I wouldn't expect her to use her powers out there anyways. No use exhausting yourself." She shut her eyes as Scott examined the small bandage on her temple. When she hissed in pain and then gasped, Logan was right at her side.

"What is it, red. Spit it out." He watched her expectantly, his hands jittering. She stood abruptly.

"O-Oh no. S-She's in trouble." She squinted as Logan began to snarl, instantly.

"She's_ what?"_

"Bullies... Boys... _Mutant haters._" She clarified, her finger pressed on her forehead. "We need to go. She," She looked at Scott in confusion. "I don't think she's alone." Logan had already grabbed his leather jacket and left the coatrack spinning.

"Got it, Jean let everyone know to get to the hangar. Logan will track her by nose, we'll follow his tracker." Charles nodded seriously from behind his desk.

"Okay, she isn't far."

* * *

A chubby, brunette who smelled like Fred lifted Rogue by her auburn hair. "Wonder what she does?" He sneered in her face, her teeth chattering. This was her worst nightmare, and it seemed nobody was around. Her lip quivered, but she refused to cry before the likes of Duncan.

"You better put her down before you find out." Rogue opened her eyes, confused whose voice she was hearing. It was none other than Wanda, Magneto's darker offspring. In all her svelt glory. She was wearing a black cami and ripped, fish-netted arm socks. Rogue had never noticed how lean the teenager was. She seemed built closer to Jean, who had a supermodel's body. But, her shoulders were broad like her own. And, surprisingly muscular in a tank top.

Black cargo pants rode low on her hips. Almost like Jean's, but edgier. Fishnet tights peaked over top of a surprisingly fit stomach. Wanda wasn't built anything like she'd imagined. She stood there, menacing without doing anything. Smoldering. "Maybe, I should just let you find out. That's always a riot." The shaking boy released Rogue and she dropped to the ground. Wanda flashed her teeth, her canines resembling fangs. "Good. _Now,_"

She raised ring covered hands and bright, red energy crackled over everything. Rogue watched, familiar and unafraid of the hex powers. Duncan took off running without checking on any of his friends. They trailed behind him, leaving Rogue and Wanda standing alone. Rogue's head was too foggy to make sense of everything she'd seen. Why would the Scarlet Witch, of all people, help _her_? Once the Brotherhood stuff got rough, they stopped talking to each other.

Weirder still, the girl sauntered over with that sinister grin on her face. "There. You okay?" Rogue only quirked an eyebrow, her mouth too dry to respond. "Sheesh. You don't look so good, _Rogue._ I mean, still the best looking X-Man... But," Rogue pressed her mouth into a grim line. She had to be hallucinating or finally losing her mind.

Her lips twisted into the ghost of a smile. "Did your father have you_ lobotomized_?" A light flashed in her blue eyes. A mischievous one.

"He tried." She responded without missing a beat. She pulled a cigarette out of a pocket and lit it, offering the other girl a drag. She's a little too shocked to take it. "Turns out, I'm too crazy." Rogue cracked a small smile at that. If anything, she could relate.

_"Trust_ me," Her gaze dropped to the leaf littered ground. "You don't know crazy. Anyone would bug out with Magneto for a father. A bunch of different lives in ya head... _That's_ cuckoo." Wanda examined the other goth girl, looking more cadaver than anything with her stark, white skin and listless hair.

"Yeah. You're kind of annoying to be around. I would need a whole pack of smokes, or a handle of jack..." She examined the many pierced rings in Rogue's cartilage, like her own. She elaborated when Rogue's stare lingered. "I deal with chaos magic, _chaos._.. Sorry, but there's a lot in your head. In your _spirit._ Like," Blue eyes locked with grey ones. "Buzzing bees..."

Rogue broke the look. Nobody had ever understood that about her. That was exactly what it was like. "_Yeah_." She admits, astonished. Wanda took another drag on the cigarette, and Rogue tried to decide if she wanted her haircut or was _attracted_ to her haircut. She blew a puff of smoke in the silver haired girl's face.

"Bothers me. Like an itch. If it's chaos, I'm supposed to reign it in. At least, that's how_ daddy dearest_ explained it." She reached a delicate finger out to Rogue, almost touching porcelain skin. She jumped, instinctually, desperate not to crowd her mind.

"Hey, your memories are a bit too intense, Elvira." Rogue squirmed, but she was held still by her hex. Wanda stuck her tongue out, focusing on a spot between the girl's eyes. Rogue gasped, feeling herself fill with a red glow.

"There. A _glow._ Won't fix your problems, but..." Rogue took a deep breath, suddenly feeling hundreds of pounds lighter.

"A-A _what_?" She rubbed her sweaty forehead. Wanda shrugged.

"A glow. It just kind of... Calmed your chaos. I guess for a littl-" The dark girl tensed when Rogue grabbed her wrist, her eyes wild.

_"Why did you do that,"_ She snapped. "What do you want with me, huh? Deliver me to _daddy_? Need me for something of your own?" Their eyes locked for a tense moment, and Rogue expected to be slammed with her hex. But, she only burst out into howling laughter.

"What do_ I_ want? Trust me, Rogue. With _my_ powers..." Rogue shouted as the sun rose suddenly. Grass replaced the dark, crawling forest they were once standing in. Green, green fields. Cows, and fences. Red barns. Rogue looked around, her grip on reality slipping between her fingers. '_W-Wanda's a psychic? Has she been in mah head?'_

"Not psychic, something more..." In a blink, Rogue was transported into a beach. It sure felt like Wanda was inside of her. "I'm not changing what you see. What you see,_ I'm_ changing. Reality. For us, we are at the beach. I learned a lot about my powers after that mess. My reality is what_ I_ make it." Rogue inhaled sharply as she returned to the crisp forest. "I'm walkin' on sunshine."

Rogue looked around, trying to understand how what she'd done was different than Jean or the professor. She opened her mouth to try to respond, but Logan tore through the clearing, first. He landed in front of her, his claws not out but his look indicating that he would fight. Scott and Jean limped behind him, the telepath's skin crawling at the sight of Wanda. There was always something off about her.

_"Rogue,"_ Scott bleated, wedging himself between the two girls. "Are you okay? Is she hurting you?" Logan was inspecting her, trying his hardest to tell if she was under the witch's influence.

"Rogue! Are you alright?" Jean scanned her head quickly, and sighed when it appeared that Wanda had not manipulated it. She kept that to herself. Rogue's tongue felt too thick to speak, and her silence prompted Scott to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," He tried again.

"Stripe?" Logan pressed gently, expecting an answer.

"She... Helped me." She croaked, her voice hoarse from low usage. Wanda stared at them all, blowing a bored, pink bubble. "Duncan... Bullies..." Rogue murmured, losing the desire to talk to the more she spoke. She wrapped her arms around herself. Jean's face went green, remembering her old, terrible boyfriend.

_"Duncan?"_ Scott repeated angrily, old memories flooding him. "Why, I'll-" Logan shot out his claws.

"Say the word, Rogue. I still smell their funk on you." A growl rumbled in his throat. Wanda only chuckled, making Jean's skin crawl, again.

"Oh, I hexed them. They'll be having some awful luck for the next... _Seven or so years_." Her stare lingered on Rogue, unnerving Jean and Logan. Scott's stare was too fixated on his teammate to notice. If Wanda hadn't wandered along, he hates to think of what could've happened. "See ya, Nancy." She tossed the finished cigarette and turned her back on them.

Logan huffed. "I don't trust it, not for a second." He ushered Rogue away from her. He hates to say it, he knows it'll sting her.

"She could've hexed them into taunting you, not to say they wouldn't have found you on their own." Jean says, feeling Logan's need for someone else to be the bad guy. Rogue sags. Even Wanda helping her couldn't be altruistic.

"We just can't forget who her father is." Scott forced himself to stop, halting the shorter girl as well. "Rogue, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was upset and worried, and it wasn't okay." Rogue feels embarrassed and wants to cry, again. She always wants to cry, no wonder she has no friends.

"When you are stressed, that makes _us_ stressed, Rogue. We're your_ friends_." Jean repeats patiently, like she doesn't mind saying it over and over. When Rogue's stare remains glossy, he tugged her along.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you home to the rest of 'em." Logan pulled her close, his brow furrowed in concern. _'I worry about her...' _The Scarlet Witch wanted something.


	2. Detention

Rogue stumbled through the dark institute, wondering for the first time herself if Wanda had hexed her. She had been thinking of her all night, since Scott and Logan escorted her home and left a bag of her favorite takeout in front of her. What used to be her favorite, anyways. She'd lost the crushing amount of psyches in her mind when Apocalypse touched her, but it appeared they were all back. And, Rogue wasn't sure where the parts of _her_ went.

The thought of eating was nauseating, because every personality was picky and adamant about being heard_. 'Ah''ll show them...'_ She thinks, feeling the insanity she'd always feared. _'Ah won't eat anything. Maybe then, they'll shut up.'_ They don't. She can't sleep, either. So, that's why she snuck out of her room to at least try and occupy herself. She didn't know why she did half the things she did, anymore. She didn't have a self. She was just there...

She hears a light click on somewhere and realizes she's projected that thought. Suddenly, she can feel everything.

_'Jean, I feel her. Is everything alright?'_ Charles asks, startled awake by Jean's sobbing.

_'Charles?'_ Ororo asks.

_'I hear somethin' downstairs, checkin' it out.'_ Logan declares, already out of his bed.

_'Jean's fine, I think. She... She just picked up something, she's not sure what...'_ Yes, they are. Only one person's thoughts are so solemn they bring her to tears. Rogue feels embarrassed again, and too exhausted to continue her adventure that only led her to the rec room. And the journey had exhausted her, completely. _'If Apocalypse is gonna kill me, Ah wish it would, already...'_

_"Rogue?"_ She had one, clammy hand pressed against the wall in the dark. Her large, black pajama shirt hung longer than Jean's nightgown, pale limbs exposed. Logan's face is weighted with worry, as the girl seems even worse than he'd thought. She's shrinking away, and she smells sick. "It's past _three in the mornin_', what are you doin'?" He tried to scold her but he didn't have the heart, pulling her into his arms with ease.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "Couldn't sleep." She sniffed, feeling small in his arms. He didn't need to be told that. He can tell just through her body heat she's running a fever.

"You're burnin' up, Stripes." He frowned down at her, wishing he'd figured out some way to help her, by now. "Let me take you to the infirmary, I'll wake up Henry." His voice is final, but she complained anyway.

_"But-"_

"You _cain't_ handle another bout with the flu, or pneumonia. Please. I don't ask, okay. I _tell._" The tough look in his eyes softened and gave way to the eyes of a tired, scared man. "But, I _can't_ tell you to get better, Rogue. I can only ask. And the only way you're getting better is if you let us take care of you." He could smell them, quickly. More tears. "Don't bother cryin', you're too dehydrated." He huffed, continuing downstairs. "We don't mind." He followed after, his stare studying the white tiles of the elevator.

Rogue didn't say anything. She didn't feel good. It would be pointless to try and convince them otherwise.

* * *

_"There_ she is." Magneto hadn't completely given up trying to discipline his offspring, but she still largely did what she wanted. He and Charles appeared to be under a truce after Apocalypse, but the silver haired man had his own ideas. And, they all involved Rogue. He eyed his son wearily. Slender, draped in expensive clothing. He had a mouth on him and nobody could provoke Wanda like he could, even if they were better than they used to be.

The older mutant's glare replaced the grin on Pietro's face when Wanda strolled in, looking pleased. Rogue had always interested her more than the rest of the X-Men. She had things to angst about. A gift and a curse, one she had always found interesting. Power. A darkness. A lot like her. They feared her, what she could do. Wanda had always related to that.

But, her father had given her a mission. _"Raven has left the girl fragile. As we learned by pushing you too far, too fast... She will be no good to us, that way. Broken. Unstable... You must build her up. Befriend her. Make her want to come to me, give Charles no choice but to let her go. That is the only way to keep her and the rest of mutant kind safe."_

She never knew what her father meant, just that she always did best to listen. Pietro rolled his eyes as Wanda approached them both, her arms folded.

"Have you done what was asked?" She glanced at blood red nails.

"Yes. I gave her a glow. I'll be all she can think about." Her brother raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, a _what?_" He responded as though he'd had a full pot of coffee.

"I made her mind feel like it wasn't imploding, for a change. She'll seek me out. Guarantee it." Her hex shattered a light bulb as she reached for an apple without breaking stride. Pietro groaned, but Erik ignored both his children. He was lost in his thoughts.

_'Good.'_

* * *

Hank sighed, looking at Rogue's ever growing chart. "She's coming down with a cold," He informed Logan quietly. "She's a little malnourished and her immune system isn't working the way it should, so she could get really sick. She needs to eat, sleep. _Something._" Logan wiped his face quickly. It was a precarious dance, but he'd convinced the girl to eat before. He'd do it again.

"Okay. Get some rest. I'll be with her." He was met with Hank's large, blue hand on his shoulder.

"Godspeed, my friend." The broad shouldered man doubled back into the infirmary, where Rogue sat staring into her hands. A shadow of her former self. The sight kills him every time.

"Hank says you're comin' down with a cold, or somethin'. You gotta_ eat_, Rogue. Or, you could get really sick." He watched her grip her own hand, tightly.

"Ah'm nauseous_ all the time._.." She whispered, her voice so quiet he could barely hear her. "Ever since they came back..." He'd never forget the moment her affliction returned. Upon his revival, Apocalypse had stolen the knowledge, the memories, and seemingly the powers from Rogue with his touch. But, a few weeks after his defeat, they erupted into her mind again.

She had to be sedated after the screaming, nearly driven insane from the sudden explosion of noise in her mind. He crossed the room quickly and tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. He had to know how serious this was. "Is it your sense of self, Rogue? Are you," He swallowed hard. "Are you _slippin' between, again?_" Hank and Charles had been furiously researching her blood work and brain scans. The battle to keep her psyches from eroding her seemed to be a losing one, and Logan hadn't heard progress in months. In fact, it seemed they didn't want to share what they'd found.

"It's not even _that._.." He flinched when the tear slipped down her face. "They came back,_ louder_. Ah can't remember what Ah used to like to eat... To read, what what time Ah went to sleep... All Ah hear is_ them_, and no matter what it is... It makes someone _sick, an_-" When her breath shuddered her pulled her against him, angry with himself for not realizing sooner the depth of her suffering. It sounded unbearable.

"I'm_ sorry._" He half growled, paralyzed by his helplessness. He pulled apart and forced her to meet his stare. "We're gonna find a way_ through_ this, all of this. I promise you that. For now, you_ need_ some nutrition. Don't make Hank force the feeding tube down your throat. He doesn't want to do it." She saw an emotion glittering in his eyes that she hated. "For now, we get you some toast or a bagel. Your choice."

Rogue groaned but he snarled back. It would break his heart to see her intubated, but if it would save her life he'd have it done. "Choose."

"Toast." Logan nodded.

"Peanut butter o-"

"One slice." Rogue countered, her lip jutting out. He only grunted.

"Apple or orange, Rogue. You pick." The citrus set somebody off in her mind.

"_Apple..."_ He nodded again, taking off to find the items. He returned in a suspiciously fast fashion, with banana slices on the peanut buttered toast and a small bag of chips. Rogue frowned at the additions, but he set the tray in front of her. His eyes bloodshot and stormy. She looked down at the daunting tray, unsure if she can do it.

"Just get past the first bite, Stripe. It's always easier after that." She raised the plain toast to her mouth, Logan watching intently. She took as big a bite as she could muster and he smiled, like she'd gotten an 'A' on a test. "Good job. Only a few more."

* * *

Hank allowed Rogue to go to her own bed after finishing most of the meal Logan had mapped out for her. The stout man escorted her to the room and he listened, solemnly to make sure she didn't have a nightmare. For the first time in weeks, Rogue fell asleep. She dreamt of Wanda. She got the best rest she'd gotten in years dreaming of her dyed hair...

"Anna? _Rogue,_ are you okay?" Rogue wakes up when she hears her door nob jiggle for a wellness check.

"Yeah, Ororo. Ah'll get up." She feels her lingering on the other side.

"It's nine o'clock, dear..." Rogue slapped her forehead in surprise. She'd been in the infirmary until at least five, eating.

"Oh _crap_,"

"Don't worry, Stripe. I'll give ya a ride once yer ready." She only sighed into her pillow. The old Logan would've made her walk for being late. She took a quick shower and rushed to her armoire, eyeing the clock close to ten. Groaning, she tossed on black lipstick and pulled on a sleeveless, ankle length black unitard. She shrugged over a loose, black tank top with a cattle skull on it, and shoulder length gloves.

She sighed at her gaunt appearance. Dead eyes. White skin.

"Rogue? Y'alright?" She heard Logan call from downstairs. She slung a bag over her shoulder.

"Comin'."

* * *

"There she is!_ Rogue!"_ Kitty called, waving her hands as homeroom dismissed. Unfortunately, she also attracted Principal Kelly's attention. He crossed over to her quickly, glowering.

_"Rogue!_ You missed an _entire_ period." His finger tapped on his blue suit with impatience. "Don't suppose you have a note _this t_ime?" The girl cringed, Kurt and Kitty watching helplessly as people looked on.

"No, Principal Kelly. Just overslept, today." She answered, her eyes on the sidewalk. The older man nodded.

"Uh huh. _That_ would imply you weren't sleeping in those other times. Well, detention today. After class." Rogue resisted the urge to scream.

"But,_ sir._ Ah have to take makeup notes in Mr. Garne-"

"This isn't negotiable. Be there, or be expelled. _Have a nice day_." He wrote the pink script quickly, handing it to her before marching off. Now, Rogue looked dangerously close to screaming or breaking something. Kurt and Kitty rushed to her side, ignoring stares.

"Rogue," Kurt began, his mouth tugging down in a frown. Kitty whimpered beside him.

"I am_ so, so sorr-"_

"Why didn't you _wake me up, Katherine._" The petite girl winced, pulling on her lilac colored v neck. Rogue never called her Katherine, only when she was angry. Really angry. But, she didn't seem angry. She seemed at her wit's end. Exhausted. Frazzled. Helpless. Kurt reached out for his sibling, but she jerked away.

"I'm sorry! You just, you were _actually sleeping._.. I just wanted you to get some extra rest, and then Scott and Jean had to take us early because they had to do something... I-It was totally stupid, I'm _so sorry_. I never thought Principal Kelly would spazz like that." Rogue sighed, Kitty hadn't done it on purpose. She rubbed her temple, trying to fight the ensuing migraine.

"He.. He vas _vay_ out of line. I'll.. I'll..." He clutched a fist as Rogue quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll _what?" _Kurt sagged. It was a miracle she hadn't gotten them expelled last school year.

_"We'll_ take the notes for you, and _you j_ust veg out in detention." Kitty offered, her smile genuine. Rogue eyed her.

"Are... You sure?" Kitty had never stayed after school for a non-curricular activity.

"Positive." Kurt answered, patting her shoulder. "Consider it done. Now, let's get to class." Rogue tried to smile but she wasn't sure she succeeded.

"Thanks..." She murmured, staring at her shoes. "Goin' this way, Ah'll see y'all at lunch." They both waved as she walked towards the immersion building, where Wanda was leaned up against the wall. Rogue was certain she must hex the teachers to get away with her outfits. Rogue can't even show skin and Kelly was always on her about the dress code (although, Kelly definitely just hated her after graduation).

She doesn't have the nerve to look into her face, makeup applied expertly. But, Rogue froze when she called out to her. "Hey," The bell rang. She had on a black version of her tight, burgundy vest. A red, tartan plaid skirt and chunky, platform boots. Rogue eyed the detailing on her cropped leather jacket as she approached. "Got detention later?" Rogue shrugged and Wanda smiled. "See ya there." She watched as she walked off and disappeared to class.

* * *

Wanda was the only student in the classroom. The teacher was practically nodding out grading tests. Rogue looked around, pulling Logan's leather jacket around herself. Unsure of what else to do, she took a hesitant seat next to Wanda. She wasn't paying her any mind, her head was dipped, drawing something in her notebook. _"You_ look good, today." Rogue's face flushed red, her eye on the teacher. _'How did she notice that Ah tossed this together?'_

_"Shhh!_" She pressed her finger to her lip. "Wanda-"

"Relax," She twirled her fingers in a suggestive motion, covered in a red haze. "He can't hear us. Give the Scarlet Witch detention, huh..." Rogue was equal parts mesmerized and disappointed. She understood nothing of her powers, and the girl was in her head. Her memories sent her into an insta-breakdown, she avoided them even with Charles.

Jean had said they were probability adjusting. And she had mentioned chaos. Chaos was a good word for Wanda. "Can't use your powers like that..." Rogue began, clearly uneasy. Wanda shrugged, Rogue eyeing the cherry red dyed hair at the base of her neck.

"Doesn't hurt anything." She responded, kicking back. Rogue watched the clinking bangles on her wrist, and then looked down to what she was drawing. It was a woman's naked body, just a bust. And, it showed the mutant was talented at something other than chaos.

"Ah wish Ah could draw..." Rogue whispered when she realized the teacher couldn't see. Wanda smiled, her red energy creeping over her. Her cheeks flushed red again, and a warmth spread to her insides. "W-_Wanda-"_

"There. Now, draw." Rogue looked down hesitantly at her open notebook. She picked up a pencil and laid it down to the paper, suddenly her hand began to move. Fluid, confident strokes. She watched as the picture formed in front of her, Wanda watching rather smugly. She leaned her chin on a slender hand, watching as Rogue discovered the feeling.

"Whoa. What did you_ do?_" Wanda watched as the sketch turned into a detailed fruit bowl.

"Hexed that you could draw." She answered simply. "That takes nothing." Rogue watched her in wonder as she continued shading her sketch.

"Wanda?" The other goth looked up, her eyes blank. "Did your dad do something to your powers? They're not like any Ah've ever encountered, before." She froze. Rogue and Kurt had gone on the REBIRTH mission, and she had deciphered some of her brother's memories. It kind of made sense as to why they were so unpredictable. What if they weren't natural? Rogue saw the anger, and even fear flash in her icy eyes. It was a turn of emotion she could relate with, always fluctuating between the two.

"Magneto says no," Rogue feels a chill when her eyes narrow. She clutched her pencil so tight, it snapped. "But, I know better. It used to make me the mess I was before, but now, I let it empower me." Rogue senses the shift in her demeanor, though. Magneto had only repeatedly fucked her up.

"Mystique let him do the same to Kurt, Ah have the memories..." She continued, surprised by her own word vomit. "Mystique had me from a young age, he..." Rogue thought about her own lack of control, how powerful she'd been during her meltdown, Destiny's prophecies. "He very well could've done the same. To me." She'd never felt normal, that was for sure. And, neither had Wanda.

"Yeah,_ well_..." She studied Rogue's stormy eyes. Sad. Pretty. Nobody at the school understood her, but she got it. Both their stares looked like they'd seen too much. Wanda reached out and touched her glove, her touch warm. Then, she reached out and touched her silvery bangs. "Why are you at that school, _anyways?_ You're not like them, _any_ of them. I would know." '_Wouldn't you feel better? On our side? Why do you stay?_' Rogue felt her earlobes burn. Some days, like today, she didn't know.

"Ah..." Wanda leaned in, and the teacher stood with a grunt.

"Detention dismissed." Rogue leaned back to her seat, her heart hammering in her chest. Kurt and Kitty stood in the doorway of the classroom, frowning.

_"Rogue?"_ Kurt began, but Kitty marched in.

"Hey. Scott is here to pick us up." She smiled, but the tension in her body is obvious. Rogue needed to be around friends, nowhere near Wanda Maximoff. This was too many coincidences. She would have to bring this up to someone. "You can have shotgun, we're gonna pick up something to eat." She grabbed her roommate's arm gently and tugged her closer to Kurt.

_"Ja_, Logan says ve can get vhatever you want but you need a medium fry and something _other_ than vater, or black coffee." Rogue nodded, used to Logan's precise and detailed instructions. Appointmenting and scheduling everything. Wanda watched, her smile broadening when Kitty hung back in the classroom. When they were gone, she turned around.

"Kitty, is it?" Wanda grinned, flashing her teeth as the petite girl stood in front of her. She looked like a pre-schooler. to her. And she dressed like one, too. "Is there something I ca-"

"You know what I'm here, about." She leaned in, their blue eyes locked. She slammed petite hands on the desk. "Stay away from her, Maximoff. She doesn't need to deal with _your_ baggage. Whatever memory you want her to figure out, or mission for you dad... You need to do something for somebody else and leave her alone." Wanda was almost impressed by the grit in her voice.

"Leave her_ alone_? _You_ don't know the meaning of the word alone, not like _we_ do." The lights flickered, and the goth girl towered over Kitty. Logan and Rogue had showed her how to be tough. And, she wasn't sure if Wanda was all talk or not. Kitty had to babysit her during the big battle. "Leaving her to you people has her walking around looking medicated," She hissed, the windows rattling. "You think_ I_ don't fucking know, _valley girl?_ Why don't you go skip lunch."

Hurt crashed on the girl's face, but she didn't miss a beat. "Rogue's not freaking medicated! We care about what's going on with her, mentally. She can't sleep because of all the memories. And, you're chaos everywhere you go. _That's_ why you need to stay away. Go bother Todd-" Now, Wanda lost her temper. She shoved her hex against the girl and she stumbled, slightly.

The former gymnast widened her stance and prepared to put her Danger Room training to the test. A gust of wind kept the goth from advancing on her. Kurt and Rogue were behind her. "Back off o'her, Wanda." Rogue's voice was shaking, and she wasn't sure how she'd commanded the wind. But, Wanda was the last person she was going to let Kitty fight.

Reluctantly, the older mutant obeyed, glaring at the X-Men in disgust. _"Whatever_. Go. Be a normie." They watched as she took off through the back door of the classroom.

"Vhat vas _that_ about?" Kurt asked in confusion. Why was Wanda being so pissy, and what did she want with Rogue? Their pale teammate shrugged.

"Ah dunno. She's... A weird one. Ah don't know why she does anything she does." Rogue hugged herself. Kurt wrapped an arm around her, wearily. He could think of a few reasons and so could Kitty.

"C'mon, Scott's waiting..."


	3. Thespian Dilemma

Logan scrubbed a hand over his face as Kitty sniffled. Jean had been crying, Rogue had been crying. Now, her. It was driving him crazy. He hated when the girls carried on like this. It unsettled him on an instinctual level. "It's_ okay,_ half-pint. Stop cryin'." He growled, dark eyes focused intently on her. Ororo, Scott, and Charles watched as the high school junior tried to compose herself.

"I just, like... Don't want to get Rogue in _trouble_." She looked guiltily to Kurt, who was fiddling with his fingers. "She's mad enough at me as it is." Scott's expression softened.

"You aren't going to get her in trouble. You're helping." He soothed, patient. Kitty was always helpful, the truth just needed a little coaxing.

"Right. You're helpin' her, not telling on her." Logan agreed, his own patience wearing thin. He was constantly on edge because Rogue wasn't getting any better. And now, Magneto's daughter appeared to be sniffing around her. She was hell in a hand-basket, and he was determined to keep her away from the vulnerable mutant. Ororo leaned down and peered into Kitty's face.

"It was she who told us you were skipping meals and counting calories, remember? Do you think she told on_ you_?" The weather goddess proposed evenly. Kitty sniffed again, tugging on her V neck.

"N-No..." She nodded with a tired smile.

"Right. She_ helped_ you, just like you're helping her. Now, you two..." The smile faded from her face to replace a more serious visage. "Need to tell us what you saw." The students exchanged another glance and their stares hardened.

"It's_ Vanda_." Kurt spoke, his expression uncharacteristically dark. Logan leaned up, his stare animalistic. Scott's glared beneath his glasses. He'd been afraid of this, from the moment in the forest. "She's singled Rogue out,_ again._" He continued, his face disturbed. Logan exhaled and Ororo forced her face even. Now, the telepath spoke.

"In what way, Kurt?" He looked to Kitty again.

"They vere... Talking_. Close_, kind of. Vanda was mad she left vith _us._" Charles' eyes narrowed slightly.

"Detention," Logan continued, stoking his chin. "What for, bein' late?" Kitty and Kurt nodded.

"Principal Kelly caught her." Kitty explained, reluctantly. Charles drummed the tips of his fingers together.

"And, why was she late?" He continued, curious if it seemed out of the ordinary.

"She overslept. I forgot to wake her. This is all _my_ fault." Kitty sighed, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"No, it ain't half-pint. You see how little she sleeps, you wanted her to rest." He assured her, his stare firm. Kitty saw a very up close a personal version of Rogue's deterioration, but she's just as powerless to help. Logan hears her crying often about it, wondering if she'll find her friend dead one day. If she'll make it through the year, if Rogue even wants to.

"It was an accident, Kitty. And, if many more contain Wanda and Rogue, I won't call them coincidences." He tried to smile at the younger team members. "Thank you, for bringing this to our attention. You maturity and responsibility make me proud." Logan rose to show them to door, worry permanently etched on his face.

"Go on, get some rest. There's some ice cream in the freezer. See if Stripe wants some, I got her to eat some strawberry last night." Kurt's eyes brightened, and he nodded. He saluted the Canadian mutant, pulling Kitty along.

"Vill do." He watched them disappear into the mansion. When they were out of ear shot, he sighed.

"I need to go talk to_ Lensherr_." He shot his claws out for emphasis, glaring through them. "These ain't no coincidences, Chuck." Scott's hand covered half his face, deep in thought.

"I'm inclined to agree, professor." He met the bald man's eyes. "We don't really know how Wanda's powers work. That's the reality. She could be trying to influence, hex..." He shuddered at the thought. Rogue's psyche wouldn't survive it.

"I _know_, Scott. Wanda is the very definition of a loose cannon, what I've always feared Rogue would be..." The psychic will always feel he failed her, wonders what she'd be like if someone poured into her the way he poured into Jean and Scott. But, they do not have a time machine. Not yet. She was not a safe bet, and not one he'd ever really trust. "I'm very concerned about her insertion near Rogue."

Ororo sighed behind them. "She has never been stable, not after what Erik has done to her." She shut her eyes, solemnly. Some people weren't made to be parents.

"We need to do something." Scott declared, his mind working against him. Too many things to address at once. Charles only pressed his mouth in a grim line.

"I'll tell bucket-head to keep his damn kid out of our hair." Logan suggested, already standing. Ororo only threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You cannot face him alone. We _all_ know how it would end." She didn't even like the suggestion, only because she knew he was bullheaded enough to do it. Especially, on Rogue's behalf. Logan snarled in response, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What I'd tell ya about telling me not to do stuff, 'Ro? _Only_ makes me want to do it more." Charles felt the static electricity in the air rise, as the weather goddess' eyes began to glow.

"Logan. Storm. Stop this." Both adults heeded. "I will be going to speak with him, Ororo you will be accompanying me." Logan raised a hand but he kept speaking. "You are plated in adamantium, friend. Besides, I don't want to mean war. Not just yet. The children and Rogue will need you here, looking out for her. For Wanda..." He crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine. But, don't be gone long." Charles nodded.

"Believe me, we won't." He seemed to grapple with saying something else. "Ah also... Must express another concern. About Wanda." Logan anchored himself back in a chair as Scott and Ororo faced him in his narrow office. "Rogue is..._ Still_ dealing with the aftermath of what Mystique did to her." Logan's claws shot out again, trembling. No matter where in the mansion he went, he smelled her tears. Heard her crying. Watched her slip into psyche induced trances after realizing what Mystique did. It wasn't fair.

"We know, Charles." Ororo tries gently when Logan shakes.

"I know Wanda may have nefarious motives, _you_ know it... But, for Rogue's sake we have to entertain the possibility that she is not under her father's direction and is just reaching back out to someone she relates to. Her influence on Rogue still stands, and if he we need to we'll intervene. But the navigation of her friends, in this crucial time..." His brow wrinkled. If Rogue wanted to, she could disappear and they'd never find her. He doesn't have to read her mind to sense her weighing the option, at times.

"We can't give her tough love about this. Right." Scott huffed, running a hand through neat hair. He did not want Wanda anywhere near her. Ororo sent him a sympathetic look, they all worried for Rogue.

"We'll be delicate. But, I'll still do my best to keep Wanda from gettin' too comfortable around her. I _know_ my hunches, Charles. When it comes to Rogue, there _are_ no more coincidences." He disappeared stiffly from the office, slamming the door behind him. Scott followed, shaking his head. Ororo sighed, covering her face with a hand.

"He's not wrong, you know. To be that weary. How she must suffer, Charles." She chimed in, her gaze on the ground.

"I know, my friend. Let us pray she is strong enough to bare it."

* * *

_Reluctantly, the older mutant obeyed, glaring at the X-Men in disgust. "Whatever. Go. Be a normie." _Rogue stared at her plate of toast while the institute kitchen bustled around her. Mornings were still a war zone as more and more mutants enroll._ 'Only one more year...'_ Rogue thought bitterly, her senior year starting to blend together between every headache.

"Take a few more bites, Stripe." Logan called, not sparing her a look as he passed through the kitchen with coffee in hand. "Ice, it's not even eight o'clock, yet. No powers!" He called, glaring over the paper. "Tabby, don't even think about it." Rogue nibbled at the toast, thinking about Wanda's judgemental, but beautiful face. _ "Whatever. Go. Be a normie." _What did that even mean? Rogue was the farthest thing from normal. She wasn't sure why she let the girl's words get to her. Wanda didn't know her, nobody did. Even if she put a word to the descent into chaos that Rogue couldn't name.

Her brown, slouchy sweater exposed milky shoulders, but her chest was covered by a maroon scarf. Her calf length skirt was taupe instead of black or grey. Maybe, if she tried fall colors instead of her depressing schtick, the institute would lay off. She took another unappatized bite of her toast as Jean and Scott entered the kitchen, narrowly missing Bobby.

"Rogue, do you have a coat..." Scott began, unable to help nagging. "It's gonna b-" His girlfriend elbowed him.

"You look nice, Rogue. There's a spread in my Vogue of the same colors. Very on trend." She shut the fridge telekinetically, eyeing Scott with a knowing look. "My taupe turtleneck has a giant hole in it... We need to go to Nordstrom's." She was pouting in his head. His brow furrowed immediately. Jean was actually a worse shopper than Kitty (because she had more money).

"Need is a strong word, Jean." He turned back to his striped haired teammate. "Hey... Your one act performance still today?" Jean lit up as both Kitty and Kurt showed up to the kitchen, bouquets in hand.

"That's right! My schwester's directorial debut! Excited?" Rogue tried not to cringe, taking the opportunity to trash what was left of her breakfast.

"That break out junior actress Katherine Pryde is in... _Freaky Friday_!" Kitty waved like she was on a red carpet.

"Only because you had all the clothes you needed for the part." Kurt quipped as Rogue stifled laughter. Not true, but it always made Kitty whine.

_"Hey,_"

"What's your play about?" Jean asked, keeping the morning banter focused. She poured a glass of orange juice and stuck it in Scott's hand. Rogue squirmed, hiding in the corner of the counter.

"Ah wrote it... Just about parents that made rebelling and typical teenager things lame 'cause _they_ do it. So, to rebel their kid is straight laced and preppy. Reverse psychology, an' all that." Scott smiled, snatching the extra bag of chips out of Kurt's hand.

"If I wear goth clothes, will you dress preppy? Wear pink?" Kitty called out, a banana in her mouth. Rogue glowered as she phased through the table.

"Sounds clever. Can't wait to see. 4:45, right?" She nodded, tucking silver bangs shyly by her ears. Scott could still pull a rare smile out of her.

"It's just somethin' seniors in drama do, it ain't a big deal..." She shivered when Jean placed a had on her shoulder, green eyes shining intently.

"We'll be there." She smiled, walking out arm and arm with Scott.

"C'mon, I'm driving to school!" Kitty cheered, swinging keys around her finger. Rogue frowned as Kurt teleported elsewhere.

* * *

They weren't all there. It started with Scott's journalism internship, the serious one that Charles had pulled a lot of strings to guarantee him (because he deserved an education about the things that interested_ him_ when he wasn't saving the world). But, they called him on today of all days insisting he put in until almost ten pm without a break.

_"No,"_ He said, his face red. "I signed a contract that promised a start date af-"

"With all due_ respect,_ Mr. Summers. We have a lot of people interested in the opportunity who aren't mutants. We got a glowing recommendation and we believe in your fit for this position. But, our case load got pushed up. This is a big part of the business. Can you measure up to that?" Yes, life only got less accommodating the older he got. And, he knew how many doors slammed in his face based on his mutant status. And, Charles would not be around, forever...

"Okay. I understand." He sighed, reaching for his phone and reading the same text he was about to send Jean.

_"Scott... Professor Reynolds freaked out on me today. The debate club meeting for our exam grade is today, no exceptions. Make sure you are there for Rogue, please."_ What was really going on?

_-x-_

Rogue frowned at Kitty, who was dangerously close to hyperventilating. The last school bell had rung, and Principal Kelly decided to blame some bogus vandalism on her and Kurt, of all students. Like the muties were looking for ways to draw attention to them. Kurt was diplomatic, pleaded. Begged. And Kitty cried, but like with Rogue, he could not be swayed.

"What about your play? It's your _grade_, Rogue! This isn't right... Even _Principal Kelly_ can't hate us this much..." She buried her face in tiny hands and squealed in frustration. Charles would not be happy if she caused trouble, especially so soon after last year. If this was her junior year, how would she and Kurt make it through their last? At least Rogue only had the rest of the year.

"Hey, it's okay. I wrote it, I can stand in and we'll schedule a different time. The drama teacher likes me, she says my life perspective makes me good at drama." Rogue gave a tired smile, knowing how miserable it was to have Kelly pursuing her. She didn't want the younger mutants catching more of his wrath, definitely not on her behalf.

"Ve vant to be there for you_, Rogue._ And, I don't buy that this is all just happening..." His eyes scanned the campus, suspiciously. "Ve aren't the _only_ ones with powers around."

"Ah ruined Bayville's graduation ceremony, guys He's never gonna forgive any of us for not findin' a way to have us expelled." Kurt clenched a fist, wishing they could've done more then to stop that from happening. What's done was done. Kelly had always hated them, anyways. "Really, just do ya dirt and get out of here. You don't want him messin' with your grades."

Kitty wiped at her face. "B-_But-_"

"It's okay, _really._ Ah'll tell y'all all about it when Ah get home." Kurt chewed his lip.

"Rogue..." Kitty sighed. They could get the professor involved, she wasn't above it. But, they both knew Rogue just wanted to graduate her high school in the most normal way possible. And, they would probably end up having to finishing their diplomas at the institute if they caused a ruckus. It still wasn't fair.

"It's okay. Ah promise." It wasn't, but damn if she wasn't used to it. "Ah'll figure somethin' out." She glared at them from purple makeup. "Now, go._ Git_. Before he gives you more punishment." Kitty wiped her face with the back of her arm.

"O-Okay." Kurt tugged her reluctantly. "We'll see you later, okay?" She waved lamely as their figures disappeared out of sight. Rogue buried her face in her hands.

"Ah'm_ screwed._" She squealed between her fingers.

"Are you?" Rogue looked up to see none other than Wanda. She had pastel clips in her hair, and baby pink lipstick on instead of deep red. Rogue couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the pink cardigan (looking suspiciously like Kitty's old one) and a tight khaki, pencil skirt. She crossed her arms and dared the goth to say something to her. _"What?_ Never been to court?" Yes, Rogue had. In her days way before the institute, and she'd never cleaned up that nice, either.

"Happy for you," She grumbled, grabbing her bag to head to the auditorium.

"Hello? Are you dense? I'm saying I will help, with your_ stupid_ little play." She gestured to herself. "I'll only look like this one day out of the year." Rogue shook her head, she was not letting her grade depend on_ her._ Besides, Jean and Scott would have a heart attack. '_If they even show up...'_ She thought, bitterly. There was no point, now. Kitty was writing on the chalkboard in some classroom.

"You don't know the words. Ah'll have to take a letter grade and re-" Rogue froze when she felt herself covered in Wanda's energy. This was started to annoy her.

"Stop being stubborn, it stops being cute after a while." She crossed the space between them, leaves of varying color falling around them. She rifled her fingers through shiny, silver strands. "I'm not normal. I can do this for you." The red tendrils released Rogue, and she shivered. "Let me help." Rogue did not like cheating, but Principal Kelly's hard on had left her little choice. This way, her stupid presentation would be out of the way.

"Fine." Rogue sighs. "You're a rebellious prep. That's all ya need to know..."

-x-

Turns out Wanda wasn't a half bad actress, not when she used her powers, anyways. Rogue still wasn't sure what her powers were or how they related to chaos or magic. But, her performance got a standing ovation from her teacher and the class. She was perfectly cheeky, not overselling it. And, her knowledge of punk came across perfectly. She had been convinced Magneto's daughter would throw play halfway, guaranteeing her failure. She used to fuck with Todd for the hell of it.

It seemed that Wanda tried, really hard. Scott and Jean could not make it (Rogue got their texts once it was finished), so Wanda really came through for her. She found her hidden behind the stage, pulling tight, woven pants on with straps hanging low to the ground. Her wife beater was cropped, exposing both a hard stomach and broad shoulders. A collar that made even her blush choked her neck, a massive 'O' ring clanking. Rogue had never noticed before, but Wanda had an overtly sexual energy no matter what she was doing.

She rifled a ringed hand through her hair, making it look edgy once again. "You _totally_ owe me," She spoke with a smirk, her back still to Rogue. The silver haired mutant's cheeks flushed red as Wanda shoved her feet into platform combat boots. Rogue folded her arms, defensively.

"How did you even do that? You said you're not a psychic. So, how?" Magneto's daughter blew a bright, pink bubble that made Rogue flinch when it popped.

"When are you gonna get it? No, I am not a psychic." She crossed the space between them, causing the X-Man to adopt a defensive stance. She towered over her, she of all people, reminded Rogue how petite she really was. "What would I want with people's _minds?_ I control chaos. And, as far as I'm concerned,_ you_ project it. Like telepaths pick up thoughts." Rogue watched the school melt away, replaced with a throbbing night club. _'Wha-'_

Bright, flashing lights and music drowned out everything as crowds of people surrounded them. The music of Rogue's favorite band began to blare. Droning. Loud. Dark. The instruments reverberated in her ear as Wanda watched her, hungrily. Like a snake. She let the hum of the room fill her, shutting her eyes._ 'H-How... How does she do this?'_ In a second, Wanda's hand was pressed against her neck. Her _bare_ hand. It felt so warm, so real, but nobody could touch her.

"You're like an itch, Rogue." She felt a warmth rise up her body. "I want to scratch i-" She gasped as her illusion ended, Jean standing unreasonably straight in front of them.

_"Rogue,_" Jean called out, struggling not to sound tense. The surprise faded from Wanda's face and gave way to a sneer. "We're sorry we couldn't make it. Scott and I came to give you guys a ride." Her eyes were fixated one Wanda, trying to figure out just what exactly she wanted. It could be anything. "Scott's waiting, why don't you take shotgun?"

Rogue only rubbed her neck, looking between the girls. Jean and Wanda certainly didn't have anything nice to say to each other. And sure, maybe Rogue was foolish to trust her, but Wanda had been kind of cool to her. "Jean," She began in a pleading voice. She only smiled, her hands tucked neatly behind her back until the girl reluctantly headed towards the SUV.

Wanda and Jean just stared at each other for a long moment. The telepath folded her arms in a black and yellow X bomber, not the least bit intimidated by the witch's presence. "Wanda," She spoke finally.

"Jean." Another silence.

"We see right through it, _whatever_ it is. And, we love and trust Rogue enough to let her navigate through this herself. Because, she'll see it, too." The grin spread wider of Wanda's face, blue eyes piercing through Jean's soul. She was pretty chaotic, herself. It wasn't buzzing bees she sensed inside her, it was the burnings of a hundred forests. The screams of an _entire_ cosmos. That little part of her that actually liked it.

She can't play with Jean's chaos, she's simply too much ammunition. But, Jean feels the girl reading her and she hates it. "But. If you ever do anything to_ hurt that girl.._." Wanda's posture changes when she realizes the telepath is blocking her from hexing, without so much as a sweat. She was always reaching into reality, searching for potential ammunition. A growl escapes her throat, much like Logan's. Jean just stares. "There will be_ hell_ to pay."

"She doesn't belong with you squares. When she finally realizes that, she'll leave." Wanda shut her eyes, content to feel Jean's signature flare at the insinuation. "She's not like you, she's like me. What do _you people_ know about loss? Pain? Like we do-"

_"We_ do?" Jean shot back, her eyes closed. "Wanda, the only similarity you have with Rogue are your fashion senses. Rogue," The hex mutant clutched her fist when Jean's stare hardened. "Is_ nothing_ like you, Wanda. She got dealt a bad hand, and she's determined to do good with it. All _you_ care about is yourself, and what you want." She shook her head, the disappointment in her stare starting to piss her off. Her perfect skin and red hair, too. "And, you're alone."

Todd had run off with Lance to some mutant retreat in Genosha. After professing his love and loyalty to Wanda, he just disappeared. Without even a real goodbye. Without so much as an update. At least Kitty had Piotr to help her focus on. Even when Wanda had nothing, she had _Toad._ And Jean had just thrown it in her face. "Rogue will never be alone, because she'll always have_ us_. If you really aim to poach her away, remember that."

Jean feels the wind pick up and crates of props begin to rattle._ 'Like I thought. Still the same old Wanda.'_ She turned to make it to the car.

_'What does she know? She's perfect, her whole life is perfect. Parents who love her, professor who loves her...'_ Her nails left crescent moons in her palms as she seethed, watching Jean retreat. Everyone thought they knew so much better than her. She'd never met anyone who understood her, nobody like Rogue. And she would do whatever she had to to have that.

_"I'll show them."_


	4. Triggered

Ororo and Charles arrived to a house to resembled more of a castle in Hell's Kitchen. Erik always found how to be hidden in plain sight. They exchanged a glance as the metal door swung open for them. "Better than his _last_ dungeon." The weather witch whispered, stifling laughter. He had had quite a few hideouts and lairs, from asteroids to underground domes.

_'Come now, Ororo.'_ He chastised with his mind, but he smiled. The Master of Magnetism was waiting down a hallway, draped in a black cape and a thin, gold chain. His face was unreadable when he realized that his friend did not come alone. Trust was a hard thing to come by, he supposed. _'Maybe, he shouldn't trust me.'_ He could not leave Rogue to his care, not after the information he gained during Apocalypse. His smile is dry when they finally get close.

"At least it is not Wolverine." Ororo curtseyed in her uniform, eyeing the mutant as if she hasn't forgotten fighting.

"Erik. Thank you for seeing us. How have things been since... We last saw each other?" Charles shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He'd always imagined that they'd be under one roof, by now. Fighting on the same side. Not at an uneasy truce, feeling suspicious of children.

"When Apocalypse was defeated. Yes. It is interesting you wanted to speak..." He lifted a skull of a shelf and inspected it, ignoring both mutant's stares. "I want to talk to _you_, as well."

"How very good this turned out." Ororo cut in, her mouth pulled tight. She didn't have time for their banter, and she couldn't let Charles get distracted. '_That is my real mission._' The silver haired mutants stared at each other as Erik folded his arms.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Charles blinked.

"Wanda? And you?" No emotion flashed on Magneto's face.

"The same. Come." He led them to what appeared to be a minimalistic, stone, kitchen. Dimly lit, somehow ominous. He bent down into a cellar and reached for a bottle of aged, red wine. Ororo began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. Charles may know Magneto this way, but she sure doesn't. And, she's beginning to feel even more weary of him. If anyone can play Charles Xavier, it's him.

_'If he asks Charles to take in Wanda...'_ He wouldn't be able to say no. And, if there was an agenda, she could work it from the inside. She did not feel they had an advantage in his lair. He pours two glasses, even when Ororo shakes her head. He offers one to Charles and keeps the other, his eyes blank. "The work you did for her, it helped Wanda. _Temporarily._ She is not as bad as before, but she is restless." His eyes darkened. "This could be a whole other problem." Charles nodded, focused intently.

"Yes. I was going to bring up that I've seen them together." Silence. Ororo stepped forward.

"Have you instructed your daughter to _spy_ on Rogue? Try to recruit her? We demand honesty, Magneto." Charles said nothing, his chin leaned on his fingers. He could count on her to say what he struggled with, always. Erik met her eyes with his own, and she didn't know what she saw.

"Do you think I can instruct Wanda to do what I want?" It was a fair point. Mystique had figured a way to manipulate her, and even then she went off and did her own thing until Apocalypse happened. "She doesn't listen much to me, even when she's not doing anything... That concerns me. I have noticed her proximity to Rogue. The girl, _bullheaded_ as she is, she appears to have a good influence on Wanda." Both Charles and Ororo cocked an eyebrow.

They'd never thought of it that way. It could be the case, but Ororo is hesitant to buy it. "I could see that. I would never want to hinder Rogue making friends, my only concern is that Rogue carries a struggle and a burden of her_ own_. And, if Wanda is looking for support, Rogue will want to give it. It is a trait that makes her an incredible X-Man," He fought his words.

"But, horrible at her own recovery." Ororo finished, stiffly. Rogue didn't need Wanda dumped on her like some sort of project. Magneto had a habit of wanting to dump things off on other people when they got difficult. It certainly was easier, but Rogue would not be a victim. She was a child herself. And, despite her issues, far more stable than his daughter.

"Yes, well I wasn't trying to schedule the girl for therapy sessions. I would venture the company is mutually therapeutic for them both. My intent is not to dump Wanda in your institute, she doesn't belong there. But, I wanted to see if enough of Rogue could rub off on her. She is a better kid than I thought." Charles watched, amused to watch his old friend swallow words. It wasn't often, and Rogue had a habit of rubbing on people.

"We will keep an eye on it." Ororo smiled, and Erik isn't sure how much of it was a smile.

"Yes. I would love for this to happen." He gestured his half full glass to Erik. "We shall be in touch." The magnetic mutant finished his glass, his stare on Charles' face.

"Thank you, old friend."

* * *

"What's going on with Wanda?" Kitty asked, crossing slender arms in front of her. Kurt looks mortified, looking for a place in the jeep to hide. You could think it, but asking Rogue about Wanda was unofficially off limits. They all saw it flash in her eyes as they waited for the telepath. But, every time the high school junior turned around, she was in Wanda's clutches. It just didn't feel right to her, and she can't lie to Rogue.

"What do ya mean,_ Kit_?" Nobody moves and her face goes red. She tucked a silver sliver of hair behind her hair, aggressively. Then, she remembers Jean hung back with Wanda in the auditorium. _'Oh no...'_ She can already see it now. "Ah hope _Jean_ isn't hangin' back to give Wanda the 'Rogue's bat-shit crazy' speech, 'cause Ah _think_ she gets it." Kurt looked meekly between Kitty and Scott. The latter was pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He was about to argue.

"_Is_ something going on with you and Wanda?" Rogue clenched her fists at her side. He had his cop voice, on.

"You're a total _narc,_ Summers." She looked away, suddenly embarrassed when her voice cracked. She was about to be able to tell where this conversation would go.

"After what Mystique did," Even Kitty can't believe he's gone there. Logan scarcely brought the shapeshifter up. The fact she was Risty was something Rogue could barely deal with, much less be lectured about. And, it was not to be tossed in her face. "We can't be too sure. We have to be objective about this." He frowns when she still won't look at him. "You almost _died._ And she was your friend, at the _institute._ We all just want to see you be saf-"

Rogue opened the door for a breath of fresh air and just continued walking, her scarf waving behind her. "Rogue!" Scott went to follow but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Let her_ go,_ man." She had definitely been tense as of late, she would need the minute to calm. Scott huffed. He knew he couldn't prove it, but Wanda was bad news. And, he didn't want her to learn the hard way. Not again. He couldn't stand to watch it.

"But..." He sighed.

Rogue stomped off, unsure of where she was going or what she would do when she was there. The thought of the X-Men ganging up on the girl made her sick, and was totally unnecessary because Rogue could look after herself. Ever since Risty and Apocalypse, Jean's been like a helicopter sorority sister. She would find the girl and smooth it over, easy.

But, when she felt the earth shake and heard trees rustle, she realized that wouldn't be the case. It was Wanda, and she looked like she was having a bad day. One Rogue could relate to. She was crackling with red energy, and if she made more of a disturbance people were going to notice. Her face was twisted in a snarl as she grunted, cradling her head. "H-Hey, Wanda... _Wha-_" She shrieked and flung a hand out, whipping Rogue back with ease.

She landed in the grass with a oomph as Wanda continued to struggle with her memories._ "And, you're alone."_ Jean said. Just like she was when her mother died. She was the only person who humored her, understood her. Wasn't afraid of her. Alone, like when her father and brother left in the rain. Abandoned her to a looney bin. Forgotten about, a dirty, Maximoff secret.

The memories are too much, taking her over like Rogue's often did. Her scarf blew off in the wind as Wanda stood, surrounded by her power. Red makeup washed down her face like blood as she looked through her. Soon, trees and bushes were swept into the red chaos. _"I'll show her..._" She murmured, not even realizing Rogue was there. All she could think about was being dragged through the rain in chains and a straight jacket. Crying and begging her father keep her, too. Like Pietro.

What did Jean know about that? Charles would let the world end before he ever committed her somewhere. Her own thought stream was making it worse, heightening her frantic powers. "_Wanda!_" Rogue shouted, wondering what they were supposed to do if she lost control. She hadn't forgotten when she'd whipped them in the mall all that time ago. Her mutation was chaos, and it made their own mutations go haywire. '_Jean? Jean! What did you do?' _The telepath inhaled, halfway back to the car when she heard Rogue.

_'Rogue? Where are you? Do you mean Wanda?'_

_'Yes,'_ She hissed back, dodging a fire hydrant. She ducked under a chain link fence, with effort._ 'She's flipping out, Jean! What did you say?'_ Rogue rolled her eyes at the following silence. _'Jean.' _

_'Nothing! Just... That if she plans to hurt or use you, she better think twice...'_ Rogue would've slapped her forehead if she had a free hand.

_'No more sayin' things on my behalf, remember.'_ She hears Jean sigh in her head, ready to keep explaining.

_'Yes, bu-_' Rogue shuts her head off and focuses on Wanda, her breakdown getting worse. Earth began to upturn around her, thew wind screaming._ 'W-What does Logan do for me when this happens?_' Dodging a tree branch, she cupped her hands over her mouth. "You're_ not_ your memories, Wanda! Don't let them push you around!" She opened confused, blue eyes. Nobody ever tried to get her out of her rages. Everyone just steered clear. '_Is she... Talking me down?'_ Even her own_ father_ didn't do that. "Ah have a lot of stuff in my head, too! Think of something, anything to ground you!" She called to her, the wind stinging her eyes. She smiled. "It's okay."

_'Do I have anything to think of?'_

"Rogue!" Scott's optic blast was fired into the mess, being deflected by Wanda's own energy. It bent with a curve and slammed into the ground. A sneer replaced her visage, right when she was beginning to calm down. She could feed off of their antagonistic energy for days. _'No,'_ Rogue thought desperately, silver bangs in her eyes._ 'Not now!' _She reached out for her friends, quickly approaching.

"No, wait!" She screamed, Jean levitating beside her. "Don't fight her! She was calmin' down!" Jean and Kurt watched unsurely as Wanda screamed and thrashed, flinging trash bins and benches around her. "She _was.._." They watched as Wanda began to drag trees and fences into her rage. Her eyes glowed red as she screamed, street signs swinging overhead. It reminded them of a few teammates who'd lost control.

"What's wrong with her,_ now_?!" Kitty screamed, planting her feet not to get blown away. A lamp phased through her, right on time.

"This... This is_ my_ fault. I meddled and inadvertently triggered her, I should know better." Jean shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the chaos surrounding Magneto's daughter. But, there was no use. Jean's telepathy couldn't breach the wall of malice surrounding her, it made her sick. '_Ugh, god. What is this? Her mind is like no other...' S_he shook her head. "I... Can't do anything. We need the professor, he's a much stronger telepath!"

Cursing, Rogue rose and shut her eyes and focused on her many memories._ 'Ah gotta figure something out. Ah... Ah can't let Magneto lock her up again, it wouldn't be right.' _She clutched her fists and tried to stand her ground against Wanda's tirade of power.

"You aren't going to try and use your_ powers,_ are you?" Kurt's eyes went wide with concern. He tugged on his siblings long glove, pulling against her. "Vhat if you_ both_ freak out? It's too dangerou-" He didn't want to see her powers freak out again.

"You_ heard J_ean." Rogue said, her eyes shining. The red hair had both hands on her temples, but nothing appeared to be happening. "Ah can't leave her like that, Ah know what it's like." He saw the haunted look on her face, like this could just as easily be her. And, on a different day it would be. He can't imagine what that's like. He looked at the ground._ 'Vhy does it alwvays have to be you?'_ Both he and Kitty gasped as she rose in the air. "Ah gotta try."

"Rogue!" Scott screamed, watching as she soared in the air to Wanda. There was no telling what her hectic powers could do to her. "Fall_ back_, wait for the professor! Jean's contacting him!" Wanda was huddled in a ball floating in the air, shaking. Her massive abilities were beginning to affect the weather, thunder crashing overhead. She felt like the little girl being abandoned all over again. Why did she love and serve a father that did that to her? Betray Rogue, who actually tried to help her, for_ him_? She hated it, she should just tell her now so she can have one real friend.

Massive raindrops pelted Rogue's face, dark hair slicked against her neck. "Wanda! Listen to me! Ah'm here, _okay_! You're not alone!" She reached deep inside of herself to Wanda's psyche. Rogue covered herself in a red light. The hexes began to cancel each other out, and Wanda started to calm down. Rogue grabbed her wrist and focused, struggling to leave the teenager lucid and no longer destructive. She opened her eyes to Rogue's focused ones. "Don't let them take you over! Ah know it's a battle, but..." She smiled, sweat dripping down her brow. "Ya don't strike me as a quitter."

Magneto had left her, for many years to fend for herself. But, it was over now. Now, her life could start and be whatever she wanted. Finally, her tantrum ceased. Wanda could see Rogue's hopeful, grey eyes. Staring back at her.

_"Rogue?"_

"Wanda!"

"Rogue, are you alright!" Both girls began to plummet to the ground. Jean caught them, slowing them both as they landed on their hands and knees, panting. Neither of them knew why it had been such an intimate experience. Magneto crashed beside his daughter, his anxiety one he couldn't fake. He had been adamant about her pursuing Rogue, but not going this far. He looked down as she caught her breath, covered in a sheen of perspiration.

_"Wanda_... Is everything alright?" She opened her eyes to Rogue leaning on her elbows, silver bangs covering her face. Nobody had ever successfully ended her blackouts without sedating her._ 'How... How did she do that?'_ Ororo and Jean were leaned at her side, Charles' serious stare lingered on his friend's child.

_'What is going on._..'

"Wanda..." Rogue murmured, looking at the other girl's uncharacteristically pale skin. She could relate to that clammy feeling, too. "Y'alright?" She nodded, arctic eyes fixed on her._ 'She's...'_ She looked up, catching the girl's concerned stare. When the weather goddess thought they'd stared long enough, she spoke. She cleared her throat as delicately as she could.

"We should be getting Anna back to the mansion to rest, you just had a fever a few days ago..." Ororo can't hide the deep worry in her eyes. The girl was too fragile to be saving anybody else. She and Jean each take a glove and pull, gently. Wanda snorts when she hears the name.

"Your name's _Anna_?" She asks, dusting herself off as her father studies her, wearily. Even after nearly destroying the park, she's snarky. Rogue turns red.

"Anna_ Marie._" She corrected. Wanda chuckles, again.

"Country." Her father pulled on her awkwardly when they burn under the X-Men's stares. "Cute..." The second proclamation makes Kurt and Scott quirk an eyebrow. '_Is this even worse than we thought?'_

"Are _th_-" Kitty begins, but Jean pinches her so hard she cries out. Ororo glared at them both, Kitty rubbing her arm with tears in her eyes.

"You need some rest, daughter. Come... Thank Xavier-"

"It was Rogue." Her stare bored through the mutant, and not for the first time. She stare back, though. Seeing Wanda as human, and unafraid now. "_She_ did it. Thanks Rogue." She held up a gloved hand and waved weakly as she disappeared with her father.

"She never told me what was going on with Wanda..." Kitty repeated in frustration.

* * *

Logan looked like he would explode when Rogue appeared after school with Charles Ororo, soaking wet, wrapped in a jacket and a blanket. "What the _hell_ was she doin' playing in the rain?" Underneath the forced expression of anger was concern and fear, laced in his dark eyes. Even his healing factor had a limit to how it could help her if she got too sick. The constant abuse of her powers didn't do wonders for her immune system.

She's pale, her shoulder length hair curling from moisture. She's looking like a ghost, white skin clad in a black X-Suit because it was driest. But, Logan sees a little of a light in her eyes he wasn't sure would come back. He watches her, expectantly. _"Explain._" She smiles sheepishly, shrinking inward when he leans forward. She wasn't gonna coy her way out of this one.

"We think it might be a good idea for you two to talk." Ororo begins, the smile on her face sly. If there was anyone who could reason with Rogue, it was Logan.

"Yes, perhaps." Charles followed, his eyes shut. "A talk might be good." Underneath the growling, the claws, the aloofness was a man who felt it all. And who cared deeply, maybe most of all about Rogue. He would appeal to her to at least be careful with herself. He eyed her, giant sleeves hanging over her arms. She looked more like Kitty than herself, these days.

"Stripes..." She swallowed.

"Wanda kind of had a freak out with her powers." She poked two gloved fingers together. He struggled to keep his face straight.

"What _that_ got to do with you?" He half growled. She folded her arms, the arms of the jacket flapping.

"You expect m-_us_ not to help?" He only sighed. Magneto's craftiness could not be underestimated.

"I'd expect you to stop flingin' yourself in the path of danger, _especially_ for that girl." He made his way to the coffee maker and she sat at the kitchen island. Her quiet voice made him pause, just his presence making Rogue examine herself and her motives harder.

"Why is_ she_ that girl? What about her is so different than _me_?" Her voice is shaking, and he quickly makes way to her, leaving coffee beans abandoned. "She_ is_ me. Ah _had_ to help her," He stooped down to her eye level, staring sympathetically. Even he didn't have the heart or the words to explain it. What lurked in Wanda was a darkness. An insanity even Rogue's psyches didn't measure to. Something that was malevolent.

Rogue hurt people when her powers overwhelmed her, because she was confused. Scared. Wanda hurt people the way she was hurt, the way she_ wanted_ them to hurt. Logan had been around long enough to tell the difference. That's why Rogue resonated with him and she didn't, even if he felt bad for the things Magneto put her through. For having her, at all.

_"Marie._.." He sighed, words being even harder to come by. She sees the struggle on his face, and how he powers through it just for her. She both appreciates it and resents it, dropping her stare to her hands. "Look, kid. I know you look at Wanda and you think you see a mirror. Someone who get's you. But, that's not it. That mirror is Kitty and Kurt getting better marks in the Danger Room. That's not _me_, that's you setting aside the extra time." He watched her cheeks burn red.

"You don' got enough time to make them better fighters..." She says after a while. He smirked.

"It's Jean understanding boundaries and alternative ways to better help and understand _all_ the students at the school. Started with you." He ignored her souring face. "It's Scott being a more effective leader because you make sure you speak up for the kids who don't know how to ask and tell him things, because you know him well. You bring the best out in people, maybe even her." His eyes hardened. "But, _she_ doesn't mirror you."

"Ah don't think she's that bad." She says, finally. Unafraid to say it to Logan. It was exactly what he was afraid of.

"And, I ain't sayin' she is." A cleared throat interrupted their stare-off. The flawless telepath was standing there, trying not to intrude.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Jean's clear voice rung through the kitchen. She stood with one hand in the doorway. Logan could tell from Rogue's posture that they had something to talk about.

"Nope, not at all." He said, abandoning his post beside her.


	5. Rebellious

Rogue struggled to keep her face straight as Jean came into view. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but least of all her. Everyone's hovering and lack of faith in her judgement could drive away one person Rogue thought understood her. Looking back, though, it did seem painfully obvious that Risty was Mystique. No other normie had ever been accepting of her, even before mutants were outed.

Her friends were mutants, of the Brotherhood or the institute. That should've been her first clue. Jean must feel the thoughts projected, because she frowns. Rogue wants to just disappear inside the massive jacket she's wearing. "Rogue, I..." Jean's posture is a little defensive, even if her voice is not. Apologies are important, something even she's come to realize. But, they're still hard for her. "I wanted to _apologize._" She can't help but sigh in response.

"Ah know how to take care of myself,_ y'know_." Rogue answered, a little bitterly. "Don't think Ah learned from last time..." Jean can feel it still hurts her to even reference.

"Of course I do. Wanda... Is complicated. She's real. There is no easy answer, it doesn't make sense." Rogue snuck a reluctant glance at Jean. So pretty, even though she doesn't like to admit it. Too grown up to be cute, like Kitty, who doesn't look any older. A bit like a mom, though. Because, she nags. Nothing like Wanda. She could pull off short hair, though. "And, it's not that we all think she and Magneto are up to something. Or that you're not worth befriending."

_'Damn it...'_ Rogue squirmed to avoid her gaze, tears welling in her eyes. She hated when the telepath made her teary, she was too good at it. "It's that... Even if your connection with Wanda is genuine, if Erik_ ever_ asks her to pry for intel. To try to manipulate us, _you._.." Rogue hung her head, auburn strands mixing with white. She knew all too well the price of trying to impress a parental figure. "She will do it."

"Ah know." She answered though clenched teeth. "Ah'm aware." She finally met bright, green eyes with her tired ones. _"Still_ don't need your protection, even from her. Nobody's got a higher guard up than me." She half grumbled, propping a knee on the chair. She had practice shutting off the world.

Jean smiled and it gave Rogue a little of a headache. "It's what friends_ do_, though I promise to be more careful next time." She held up a hand as a show of faith. There was a time where Rogue hadn't been sure, but now she knew. Jean and Scott were perfect for each other. "Like..." Rogue groaned, she hated this game. Just like Logan did, Jean loved to shower praise and compliments with examples of contradictory behavior. "Like, when _you_ told Logan that Lance had a habit of yanking Kitty around."

The silver banged mutant snorted. "She weighs five pounds, he was gonna fling her somewhere." Jean folded her arms.

_"Or_ when you told Scott Duncan wouldn't stop blowing my phone up?" Rogue huffed in exasperation, finally standing.

"We saw what happened with Fred." The psychic's eyes crinkled in the corners. Rogue had saved her then, too.

"Well, you can't look out for everybody all the time and not expect the favor to be returned. I will... Back off, but be careful. Watch yourself around her." _'We have no idea what we're messing with. Really messing with.'_ Rogue agreed in her head as the telepath retreated, finally leaving her alone.

* * *

Both silver haired mutants examined Wanda. She looked a bit flushed and tired, but otherwise normal. Erik sighed. A rage fueled tantrum was out of the ordinary, at this point. '_Have I tasked her with too much?'_ He stared beneath a shroud of all black at his son. Rogue found him repulsive, he had no other options. Pietro sucked his teeth. _"Dang,_ sis. What's up with you?" His eyes were worried, though.

"I told you, _I'm fine_." She rifled a hand through short hair, Rogue's bangs on her mind. _'Nobody has ever stuck through my craziness, before...'_

"Is this too much for you, daughter?" Pietro shuts his eyes in anticipation of the blow out fight.

"Is what? Jedi mind-tricking the girl into coming here? Why don't I just_ hex_ her free will, dad. Get on with it!" The untamable defiance flashed in her eyes, the one that got her committed. She's draped in one of her brother's oversized, black hoodies. But, Magneto doesn't back down._ "Maybe,_ I should tell her, tell_ them_ what you're up to. She stuck through my blackout instead of abandoning me in some _asylum_..." Her hands were balled, and the windows began to rattle.

_"S-Sis_..." The giant, metal chamber doors slammed in front of her, sending a deafening slam. "C'mon. Stop." Magneto raised a hand, and Pietro cowered.

"You will force me to do this. Pietro, be gone from here." His son had zipped away the minute his name was uttered. He'd seen enough showdowns between his family to last a lifetime. "Activate your powers, daughter. You've left me no choice." A vase rattled of a table, leaving spilled flowers and water.

_"You_ don't tell me what to do anymo-"

"Oh, because the girl stuck through your rage? That is so much like her own? Your allegiance is_ hers,_ now? Surely your brain isn't so fickle." She saw the mad look in his eye, the same as when he locked her away. Final._ "Go on,_ you hex everything else. Create what I describe to you." Tears washed down her face. This was an old trick he used on her when she was younger, but she is not a little girl anymore. "If you dare, _Wanda."_ Her hands began to glow crimson.

"Rogue has the most special, unique, and most important mutant DNA in the world. And everyday, as an X-Man, she hurls herself in the path of danger. Death. Experimentation. Samples of her have already been captured, once." He held his offspring's livid stare. She hadn't wanted to know why he'd sent her on this delicate recruitment mission. The more she found out about her, the more it made her sick. "It will _start_ with her capture." _Tearfully, the scene is created by her expansive, warping abilities. In horrifying detail, Rogue is strapped to a table, held down and cut. Prodded with needles. Tied down and tortured, vivisected._

_Her hair is long and bedraggled, and streaks of blood run down her naked body. Despite the X-Men's frantic and frequent efforts, they cannot rescue her._ "Mad with grief, Mystique will attempt to bust her free herself before they destroy her. She will be captured as well."_ Mystique is shown dragged into a cell, much like Rogue's. Some X-Men and familiar mutants are seen, imprisoned._ "The moment that happens, the timeline is beyond repair."

_Sentinel and mutant legislation begins passing rapidly, with less and less remaining heroes to fight for good. Sentinels rapidly progress, wiping out the resistance with ease. Wanda watches in horror as the X-Men, Acolytes, Brotherhood... Even her father are destroyed._ "Through the engineering of both their mutations, they make a sentinel that can obtain any mutation it comes across and transform to destroy mutants." _She watches as Storm tries to hold off with the last remaining mutants._

_Logan is there too, defending the children that are left. But, they succumb to the sentinels that regenerate and have every power of every mutant._ "_No..."_ Wanda whispered.

"All it takes is them being captured at the same time. Don't you understand I've _seen it,_ through Apocalypse. I've _read it,_" He reached into his cape and ripped out a worn, leather books. "In Destiny the prophet's diaries? It is the _truth,_ Wanda. The future. Unless I do something about it." The illusion faded around them like fallen leaves, snot and tears running down her face. "This isn't a game."

"Why don't you _tell_ them?" She wiped at makeup on her face. "Isn't stuff they deal with, anyways?" He turned away from her.

"They will not do what is necessary, not if it involves their own. I cannot know what Charles was shown, just what I was. And, I know I was shown for a reason. To make sure it doesn't come to pass. Can you help me, or not?" He stared hard through her eyes. _'Don't go sympathizing now, I need you on my side.'_ She sighed, looking away. She didn't want what he'd made her project to happen.

"Yes." She answered, feeling dirty. If she did this right, Rogue would be under his care. And by her side. And, that's what she wanted, right? "I can." He ruffled his cape.

"Good. Get your head back in the game." With that he left her alone, desperately wanting a shower._ "Don't let them take you over! Ah know it's a battle, but..." She smiled, sweat dripping down her brow. "Ya don't strike me as a quitter."_

-x-

"Start simulation," Scott called out as the Danger Room lights dimmed. He stared out at the as the cityscape was projected. Rogue and Kitty took off to the west, Kurt to the east. Jean and Piotr north while he observed. Thunder and lightning crashed, making Kitty jump, nervously. Before Rogue could brace herself, Wanda descended from the sky, her face mad._ 'W-What the-' _They'd never hadn't had her in exercises since Apocalypse.

She and Kitty both dove out of the way as she hurled dumpsters at them, growling. "What_ is_ this?" She screamed, watching as the simulated Wanda raged above them. _'Scott sure has a lot of nerve.'_ But, even her teammate screamed when Mystique dove from the shadows, punching. For a second, Rogue wasn't sure if it was the Danger Room, or not. It was only a matter of time before she came at her, again. Rogue sat awake at night thinking about it.

She stumbled backwards, swinging wildly at the Mystique pursuing her. "_Rogue!"_ She heard someone in the distance scream. Crying out, she swung and connected with Mystique, making her disappear. Wanda was throwing Jean into the with her hex power, still. "A_ little_ help, Scott." She called, clearly as annoyed with the course as Rogue was.

The silver haired mutant felt herself bump into something, or someone. She turned to see tanned, wrinkly skin. And face paint or tattoos. _'M-Mesmero in this simulation, what the hell...' _Overkill was not a strong enough word.

"Rogue!" Kurt cried out, backing away from a giant, fake Apocalypse. He was stalking forward with his idols, despite Piotr pushing against him and Scott laying into him without his visor. Mesmero pushed forward, forcing Rogue to step back. Wanda cackled above her, tossing Jean again_. 'A-Ah...'_ The psyches in her head began to scream and shout, rattling Rogue's brain from the inside._ 'N-No..._' What was Scott thinking?

_'Kill... Kill them...'_ Sabretooth rasped, ferally. She clutched her head, begging it to stop. Tears dripped in her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

_'Did I do my chemistry homework?'_ Kitty wondered, the panic flowing through Rogue.

_'Need... Air... Need, to breathe...'_ It was like Storm was panting in her ear, driving her crazy. "No..." She moaned, catching Jean and Kurt's attention.

"S-Scott... Think this exercise is _vay_ too intense..." Kurt cautioned as he watched his sister. A freakout was imminent.

"Yeah, because every enemy is targeting poor Rogue!" Kitty pointed out, at a loss for Scott's tactlessness. Jean blew on her bangs. She knew where this was going, and she wasn't going to let the girl hurt herself or someone else.

_"End simulation_. Rogue?" The winds were beginning to pick up as she rose, eyes glowing white. "Rogue, it's okay. It's just the Danger Room now, it's over." Scott replaced his visor and watched the air, carefully, as Jean talked her down. Logan burst through the observatory, his face red and his fists clenched tight.

"What the _hell_ was that supposed to be?" He snarled as Kitty and Kurt approached Rogue. She blew right past them once she'd caught her breath.

"Did you make a _simulation_ about all'o our enemies comin' for me?" She hissed, noticing his face notably blank. "Did you put _Wanda_ in it? Could you be more heavy handed..." Her voice trailed off when she realized she's too mad to talk. And his stupid, handsome, blank face made it worse. Knowing he already had a prepared answer for this. She glared at him from copper colored hair, barely grazing the tips of the jacket she wears over her uniform.

He stared right back at at her, even with his visor. "Yes. We need to be prepa-"

"No warning," She pressed, her voice rising.

"Easy, Stripes." Logan cautioned, his miffed stare on Scott. "Wasn't one of your better ideas. For _many_ reasons." He continued.

"I thought it was pertinent." The older mutant just shook his head.

"That's_ really_ what you want to say?" Rogue huffed, stepping away from them all and daring any of them to stop her. "Rogue-"

"Ah need air." With that, she sailed through the ceiling using Kitty's powers a disappeared. Logan folded his arms.

"Everyone but _Shades_, hit the showers. Him and I will be running this course. Start simulation."

* * *

Rogue emerged at the institute's lawn, already teary eyed. Scott thought any second, they'd be in the fight of their lives, again. And all because of her. He wasn't even wrong. Who knew who was studying her, spying on her. She shifted uncomfortably in tight, olive colored jeans and a short, black shirt. Her milky skin is a strobe in the dusk as she took off on an aimless walk.

She tugged her leather jacket around her and stared at the ground. Her whole team thought Wanda was an enemy, and she was stupid to think otherwise. _'What's wrong with me? Why can't I see what they see?'_ A voice laughed in her head, one of many. _'Because, you see what you want to see. Just like Risty.'_ It was true, she wanted a friend. A friend who didn't pity her. That wasn't obligated. That didn't know.

She clutched her biker glove into a fist. She paused when she felt someone watching her. "Yo." Rogue looked up to see none other than Wanda, standing there with a slurpee in her hand. Her shorts must've been tiny, because they were dwarfed by her oversized Nirvana shirt. And, her blue eyes were hidden by large sunglasses. Still, she studied Rogue who recovered from shock.

"What're you..." Rogue feels dumb for the question, and Wanda laughs.

"You _still_ don't get it. I told you, you're chaos. I can feel you. Pinpoint you. Find you, if I want." She studied the rollercoaster of emotions playing out on the girl's face. "You were doing that thing, again. So, here I am." It unnerved Rogue that she could feel whenever she was feeling chaotic. Also, that that was apparently all the time. "What're you doing?" Rogue's gaze fell.

"Jus' gettin' some air..." Wanda arched a thin eyebrow.

"Right." She looked her up and down, amused but seeming to like what she saw."Wanna come help me dye my hair?" Rogue eyed the bag in her hand.

"Why would ya get _me,_ of all people, to do that?" She can't hide the smile on dark painted lips that Wanda was studying. Deceptively full, despite the makeup.

"You really think I'm scared of you?" She turned, assuming Rogue would follow. She was right, smirking as the landscape changed around them. Rogue screamed as she stumbled, standing in a dimly lit house.

"W-What t-"

"I told you, reality is what I make it. You're at my house, brother and dad are gone..." Rogue watched as she hovered towards a staircase and quickly followed. She never imagined she'd be seeing Wanda's room or Magneto's house. The suspicious part of her suspected it was a trap, that she was leading her to her doom. Like Scott's stupid Danger Room exercise. "Y'okay?" Rogue looked up. "Your... _Chaos_ spiked." Rogue tucked silver bangs behind her ears.

"Yeah, fine." She studied the black and white decorated, marble worked full bathroom. Rogue saw the irony in the lack of metal as Wanda laid several boxes on the counter.

"You know how to do this?" She called over her shoulder. Rogue placed her hands on her hips.

"Ya _know_ my hair's naturally like this, right?" This gained the Maximoff's full attention.

_"Honestly,_ I just never had the balls to ask." After a second both girls busted out laughing. When it subsided, Rogue shoved gloved hands into her pockets. She turned again, gazing at her from a beautifully angled face. She must've had a knockout mother, because Pietro is all Magneto. She must be all Magda. Magda. Rogue shouldn't know that name, but she does because they've touched.

"Definitely a gift of my X-Gene." Wanda snorted at that, watching as she expertly slipped plastic gloves over leather ones, already taking care to mix the color in a bowl. "Good shade for you." Rogue murmured, her heart hammering at the prospect of touching her, even beneath gloves. "Wanda?" Silence answered. "Why don't you just _hex_ your hair?" She gasped as the short haired girl stood, her stare devouring her.

"How _else_ would I get you to hang out with me?" She questioned plainly, her short riding up to reveal boyshorts. Rogue isn't sure what to do when she advances on her. She doesn't feel threatened but... '_Turned on?'_ She doesn't know, nobody's ever looked at _her_ as long as Scott looks at Jean. Or Kurt at Amanda. Or Kitty and Piotr. Except Wanda. She won't stop looking until there's nothing left to see.

She was strangely paralyzed, so unlike her for a girl who did training drills with an ex-Weapon X project. Wanda reached a milky, bare hand out and caressed Rogue's face. Her eyes watered, immediately. "Is this real or is this a hex... An illusion..." Rogue couldn't tell, she had to ask. Her fingers felt so warm, setting fires down her skin.

"I'm always hexing, meaning I can touch you. And, you can touch me." Rogue's eyes went wide. A barrier. She had discussed the possibility of a reaction to someone's mutation, someone out there could possibly touch her. When Hank mentioned Magneto she cried, and they never brought it up again. Now, it was Wanda. Nobody had thought of that.

She watched as Wanda peeled her cropped, leather jacket off. This revealed alabaster arms and short gloves. Rogue tried not to shake as she took her in, looking her up and down. Another things the girls had in common were a certain gender fluidity to their clothes. Kitty and Jean, all the girls were pants. Sweat pants. Jeans. Sneakers. But, they were always feminine. Rogue, not so much.

She would wear a calf length skirt with a slit one day, a boxy, male shirt and cargo pants the next. However she was feeling, (and probably large in part to her psyches). Wanda the same, sometimes being barely decent and sometimes dressing in a way that made Rogue feel delicate. "This is a nice silhouette." She settles for finally, Rogue's cheeks burning red.

"Shoulders look wide without a jacket." She pointed out, feeling embarrassingly naked without it. Wanda laughed.

"You have _great_ shoulders. Strong, like mine." Rogue eyed hers, agreeing that they were, in fact, great. She inhaled sharply when Wanda reached up, tracing collarbones with the pads of her bare fingers. Rogue shivered. Somehow, she knew how intense every single touch would be. "Besides," She mostly purred. "They're bracing my favorite part of you."

Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara had probably the most common, favorite body types of guys. Petite. Fit. Pretty. Cute. Jean had _the_ perfect body, a little intimidating if for that. She's tall, as well. A lot of guys can't handle the pressure of dating a girl taller than them. And then, there's Rogue. Touchy, intimidating in her own right. But, not much bigger than Kitty. Maybe, a little more narrow at the hip despite bigger leg muscles. But, she quietly had the biggest bust of the institute.

One swimming malfunction had proved that one pool day, and Logan went and separately threatened every boy, even Kurt. Rogue's psyche dysphoria was so bad she wished to bind them, some days. But, she'd largely learned to dress around them (like the padding and armor on her uniform chest and no one elses, not even Ororo's). Wanda saw through all of that. "Your_ chest_." She finished after a painfully long moment.

Her smile went wide as Rogue's cheeks went as red as Jean's hair. Nobody, not even _Scott_ had made her heart hammer like this. Scott probably was the only one at the institute who hadn't noticed her rack, though. She forced her back straight. "T-They _are_ pretty great." Wanda smirked at the victory of getting her to say it. Then, a devilish smile twisted cherry lips.

"I've got some Jack and I've got some weed, if you want to make some bad decisions..." Her fingertips began to glow a bright red. "If we really fuck up, I could always just fix it..." She gestured towards the hair clippers on the shelf. It felt disturbingly nice to feel the weight lifted off of Rogue's shoulders, for once. And, as she pondered her offerings she realized the implications. _'Makin' my head shut up.'_ She didn't know why she hadn't tried it before, especially with Logan's healing factor around to heal the effect fast if she had to (he would punish the hell out of her, but that was so the least of her problems).

Maybe, peace had been in front of her all along. Kitty, Jean, even Scott drank occasionally. Rogue just didn't like socializing. She'd sipped on Logan's beer, but that was it. "Ah've... Never done _either._" Her resulting coy look makes Wanda burst out in laughter.

"My god, you_ X-Men_ are such squares!" Rogue crossed her arms, feeling defensive even though she was a little tired of that place. "Tell me, is it like Grease over there? Jean gives me Sandy vibes. _If you hurt her, Wanda._" Rogue face flushed again. God, this girl took her on a wild ride.

"You're such a bitch, Wanda. Ah'm a goth with a _skin condition_, where would Ah do all this partyin'?" The witch's blue eyes became mischievous as she motioned for Rogue to follow.

"Well, Nancy. That's all about to change."


	6. Enchanted

Wanda can't believe how red Rogue's face is getting. She's never smoked weed. She's never drank liquor. She feels like an alien is in her house as she stares at the bourbon and coke, unsure if she has the nerve to do it. Break this big rule. She'd faced the end of the world, why did alcohol and hangovers scare her?_ 'Because, you don't want to disappoint Logan, the professor...'_ She shudders. Disappointing _Wanda_ is not an option.

She tries not to stare at Wanda's flawless legs, peaking out from under her shirt. _'You saved the world.'_ Another muddled voice in her head, says. '_You can drink liquor._' Steeling her face, she took a giant swig of the offensive drink, wondering how Logan drank it alone. She forced it down, determined to look like she liked it as the Scarlet Witch watched.

"Mmm... _Refreshing_." Wanda began to cackle, snatching the cup and topping it off with more of the concoction.

"It's not _supposed_ to taste good, it makes you feel good." She explained, fiddling with the pungent plant as Rogue watched in wonder. Students drank at parties, but none smoked as far as she knew. It was a total waste-case, burn out thing. Stuff the Brotherhood boys did. But, none of them understand what one second in Rogue's mind felt like. If marijuana held the power to silence her mind, she would try it.

It looked like a regular plant, broken down between Wanda's nimble, red fingernails. Rogue watched with interest as she ground the plant until it was green and fine, then packed it laboriously in her bong. "You're..." She busted laughing again, her eyes twinkling. "You'e about to go to the_ moon_, Alice." Rogue shivered when she dragged her fingertips across her exposed stomach. Wanda sighed. "I cant_ wait_ until we get you ready for the fun stuff." The X-Man wasn't sure she liked the glint in her eye, now.

_"Okay_, Courtney Love." Rogue cautioned, eyeing the weed wearily. Was this too far? "It don't gotta escalate." When she sees an emotion melt in the depths of her blue eyes, she spoke. "Ah'm havin' a lot of fun_ as it is,_ Ah... Forgot Ah got in a fight with Scott before Ah left." Wanda watched her with intrigue, slinking closer with the glass item in her hand. She could sense that she'd gotten in a fight, but Rogue hadn't spoken about it.

She stretched her leg lazily across Rogue as they sat on her bathroom floor. "Good. Now, light it up, baby lungs." Rogue scowled at that, eyeing the mutant as she lit the bowl. Rogue wasn't sure what to do. This was her first drug, ever. Logan seemed to inhale his cigars deeply, so she would try. Wanda began to hoot and holler as Rogue inhaled, coughing out a massive plume of smoke. "Oh _man_. Goodnight, moon!"

Rogue coughed, piteously as her chest squeezed. She couldn't believe people did this all the time. Until, that floaty feeling came. She leaned back slowly, savoring ensuing silence in her head. Wanda handed her the cup and she took a slow, lazy sip. Everything felt better. Tasted better. Looked better. She took long, deliberate sips until the cup was gone.

Wanda folded lean arms, officially impressed. "Not bad, first-timer. Not bad at all." Rogue hiccuped, her cheeks rosy. She was cute when she had a little buzz. Her stare wandered to the clippers on her dresser, the ones she used to line up her own hair. Her grin spread wide, flashing all of her perfect teeth. Rogue swallowed, hoping the girl didn't pull out anything harder than weed. "Trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Rogue asked, her words already beginning to slur. Wanda's grin grew, her bare hand rifling through Rogue's two toned hair.

"You would look so good..." She tucked the girl's hair behind her ear like she often did, holding her stare the whole time. "Just a _little_ bit shaved down here." She scratched her scalp. _"Just _enough for a little undercut." She leaned in close, her breath rolling out hot on Rogue's ear. _"I think they're so sexy._" She whispered , take a chance at a nibble on Rogue's ear. She squeezed the girl's forearm tight when she shuddered.

Her back arched, pleasing Wanda with her receptiveness. "I can_ always-_"

"Do it," She drawled, her voice husky and hoarse. More and more of her southern accent coming out as she drank. Wanda looked deep into challenging, grey eyes. She plugged in the clippers and they began to whine, the girls making eye contact.

"You _sure_?" Rogue nodded, clearly drunk from the dopey grin on her face. One Wanda had never in her life seen.

"For once, Wanda. Ah'm sure." She didn't hesitate as the buzzing clippers levitated to her head, covered in red magic. She shut her eyes as she felt the right side of her head get a little lighter. Wisps of hair tickled her wrist on the way down.

"Not too short." She ran her fingers through, tugging what remained behind Rogue's pierced and studded ear. "Perfect. What do you think?" Rogue opened her eyes and touched her hair. Wanda was pretty good at haircuts if she kept her own hair done. Rogue touched it, as edgy as she always wanted but never had the nerve to do. She changed her part to the left and saw a brand new girl, one with the side of her head, shaved.

She snickered, pawing for the smooth, glass bong again. "Jesus wept." She shook her mane out, Wanda staring as she played with the new haircut. "Wanda?" Icy, blue eyes crash on her. "What color is_ your_ hair? Really?" She studied the boxes of red and black hair dye.

"Brown." She answered, studying her dye job in the mirror. She tried to imagine it and she couldn't.

"Sheesh, no wonder." Wanda stuck her tongue out before lighting the bong, again and laughing when Rogue coughed, delicately.

"Don't embarrass yourself smoking around other people, please." Rogue leaned back and took a deep breath, relishing in the haunting silence in her mind. The psyches all seemed to be lulled into the same stupor as her. Something she couldn't even remember.

"Whoa." Was what she settled for saying, the warmth spreading around her forehead like a headband. "I see why people shoot up, now." Wanda snorted to ease the tension.

"Dark much, also..." Her fingers began to glow and paraphernalia Rogue didn't recognize appeared in her hands. "We can try it, if you want." Rogue only studied her, liquid and plant-based courage making her speak her mind before she thinks of it.

"Is... Is it_ dangerou_s, you think?" She asked, her face strangely wistful. Wanda only arched an eyebrow and prayed Rogue was an angsty drunk, but not a sad one. "Havin' whatever ya want... At your fingertips?" Her stare became cold, like she spent most of her time pondering the same thing. She shrugged.

"What do _you_ think?" They both jumped when a small, pin communicator began to beep and rattle. Wanda folded her arms and feigned disappointment. "You're such a _narc_, Rogue." She smiled apologetically and tried to get ready to answer.

"Logan?"

"Rogue? What's goin' on? Where you at?" She looked across at the girl in front of her, sitting on purpose with her legs spread open. Grinning at her. Hands sliding down her body. Rogue swallowed.

_"Out_... Just went for a walk. Needed air. Ah'll b-"

"There's a Friends Of Humanity protest getting out of hand downtown, we're headed there. Can you meet us?" He eyed his phone with a weird look when she paused.

"..."

"Rogue? What's the matter with you? You alright?"

"Yeah, Logan. Sorry. Ah'll be there." She answered, rubbing a temple.

"Need me to get ya?" He strained to detect any sign of distress, a reason for him to track her.

"Ah'm close by. See you soon." He wasn't satisfied, but he would confirm with his own that she was fine. It seemed like she was up to something, and what he couldn't be sure. Wanda can see the anxiety, the stress in just her stare. Another mission. Another crisis. Another issue involving humans and mutants that won't stand up for themselves. She's beginning to understand her father. These weren't _her_ problems to fix. She certainly dealt with enough. "Somethin's wrong."

Wanda pouted, she couldn't help it as she felt the girl's energy flare. _"I'll_ say. I felt it. X-Men stuff, huh?" She watched, curiously as Rogue shut her eyes in focus. Soon, her stare was clear and focused. She didn't look high or drunk anymore. Wanda shook her head. Just like that, she was uptight, again.

"Can you... Can you do something for me?" Wanda raised her fingers, glowing red.

"Sure, I'll make sure you're sober." She held her face and waved her hands, but Rogue shook her head.

"No. Can you... Can you hex me so Ah have control of all my powers?" She fiddled with her gloves, knowing the idea was as risky as it was crazy. But, her presence doesn't add much to the fray if they're fighting human_s. 'If she makes it so Ah can, that's good enough. Right?'_ She held the Maximoff's arctic stare. She tries, but she can't read what's in her eyes.

A million thoughts pass through them. "I suppose I could, but I don't necessarily recommend it." When Rogue's stare lingered, she scowled. "Not my limitations, _yours._ If you were supposed to use your powers that way, you would." She pondered her words, staring at short, dark gloves. "Still want to try it?" After a moment, Rogue nodded yes. Wanda held her eyes on the small patch of buzzed hair above her right ear.

"Yup." Rogue shut her eyes as Wanda's magic cascaded over her.

"How did I know..."

* * *

Logan's claws sliced through a net that a net that barreling towards Kitty and Jean. Scott and Bobby iced overhead, zipping by and shooting optic blasts into the crowd of mutant haters. The Friends Of Humanity had some wealthy donors. Every time Logan saw them, they had vastly upgraded armor and weaponry. It was beginning to worry him going on the field with mutant children. And, he didn't have eyes on Rogue and he had no idea where she was coming from. She had a curious mutation and others were always trying to 'research' her.

He launched himself at Kurt, keeping him from being blasted with a flying laser. The crashed into the ground, the gun setting a dumpster on fire._ "Focus,"_ He snarled, twisting to cut through the barrels of their guns, rendering them useless. He jabbed and slashed, wildly. Desperate to keep the kids safe. He saw Scott's blast fly over head, the ground rumbling as an explosion sounded off in the distance. This was Bayville, not a war zone. He heard Jean grunt to his left, struggling to make a barrier to protect innocent humans and mutants alike. Kitty pulled would-be victims from a car.

Logan tugged Bobby back before he was hit with a spray of bullets. "I said be_ careful!_" He barked, yanking him in a safe direction. He didn't want anyone on the team straying too far. Cuts and bullet holes of his own healed. He saw what he thought were military lab vans._ 'Do not want any of them getting taken where there go._' They were seeming more like an armed militia than a band of peaceful protestors.

"Give it up, muties. One day soon, you'll all be locked up. Where you belong." A man with an outdated mustache and giant sunglasses pressed forward, his gun levied at Logan and Kitty. The feral mutant wrinkled his nose, this guy stunk. She swallowed, prepared to phase them as his eyes went black. He didn't want to kill again, but Logan would in a heartbeat.

"Stay back!" He ordered, but the weapon flew from his hands. Soon, all the anti mutant protestors were pressed back to back, all of their weapons stripped and strewn yards away. Metal groaned as bullets and bats all disappeared. Both Kitty and Jean stared upwards as Scott looked around frantically for Magneto. His track record didn't lead him to think he'd be peaceful. But, the silver haired mutant was nowhere to be found.

A tank rolled down the road, members leaning out and tossing guns out to the disarmed. "_Hurry_!" Those weapons were pulled away and crumpled into nothing before everyone's eyes. A red light began to wash over everything, casting an eerie atmosphere.

"Ah don't_ think_ so." Kurt pointed up as Rogue descended from the sky, her hands covered in a red haze and her leather jacket flapping around her. Her teammates watched, their mouths dropped open as the ground began to rise, trapping members in cages of stone. Friends Of Humanity members fled as her powers bared down on them, plucking men into the air. As an exploded building began to crumble, she raised her hands and caught the debris, sparing scattering onlookers as they fled to safety.

When the awe wore off, Jean joined her, pushing her powers to safely lower chunks of concrete to the ground. Bobby and Ororo did their best to work on the fires as the police reluctantly started detaining the Friends Of Humanity members. Scott shook his head, moisture plastering chestnut hair to his forehead and X-Suit. "They'll be out by brunch, tomorrow..." He gripped his hand, tight. These riots were getting more and more frequent. Armed. Emboldened. As of right now, there was no mutant legislation.

Logan examined Rogue, trying to figure out where she'd been all this time. It wasn't like her to miss her alarm. She was scrubbing a hand over her tired face when he approached her. "Where'd you learn tha-" He paused when she started to fizzle with violent, red energy. She cried out, falling to her knees and alerting the rest of the team. "No!" He crashed to the concrete with her.

_"Rogue!_" Kurt began, sweat trailing down his fur.

"Oh no," Jean levitated and quickly tried to combat whatever was ailing her powers. But, like Wanda, her powers could not breach it. Rogue hugged herself, screaming out in pain as Logan tried to help her. "I-I can't do anything! I don't know what's wrong!" She cried, beginning to filter and amplify everyone's panic. Logan looked around him, desperate to see what was causing this. But, Kitty's screams tore his attention.

"S-She's _phasing_! Look!" More like disappearing. Being transported somewhere else. She pointed as Rogue's particles began to fade. Logan jumped to his feet, but wherever Rogue was going couldn't be stopped.

"Rogue-" Scott screamed.

_"NO_," Logan reached for her as she disappeared.

"Logan, Ah'm_ sorry_..." Bobby looked around as he clutched a fist, tightly.

"Is... Is_ sh_e..." He rubbed his arm.

"No. We're going to Magneto's dump. She smelled like Wanda." He couldn't keep the growl from his voice as Kitty and Jean watched him. Were they foolish enough to try to steal her? That would ruin any truce he had with the professor.

_'Don't mean war just yet, Logan.'_ Charles cautioned in his mind, right on cue. '_She was with Wanda before she came to the protest. Voluntarily. We do not know that there is any plot, yet._' The hairy man sniffed. He didn't need much more proof to be convinced, but others did. Whatever. The girl showed up out of nowhere for a reason.

_'Whatever. We're going to go check it out.'_ He cracked his neck, only getting more annoyed as time wore on. "C'mon. To the X-Jet. We can still track her."

* * *

Wanda looked down at Rogue, laying motionless on her couch. She shook her head, taking a rag and dragging it gently across the mutant's feverish forehead. "_Silly_. I told you..." She had pulled pants on long ago, waving her hands over the girl and try to disentangle her from her quantum chaos. _'There's so much of it...'_ She thought, wincing like it afflicted her. Rogue's aura was so heavy. Dense. _'So many lives, so many triumphs... Traumas. Almost, too much. Isn't that right, Rogue?'_

She caressed her white face, fingers lingering on her lips. She looked so peaceful despite the chaos raging within her. That was maybe one of Wanda's favorite things about her, the duality. The sadness. The hope, too. The startling softness to her despite the way she carried herself. Despite how hard she tried to look, like a porcupine. She was delicate. Fragile. Broken. Just like Wanda.

She peered at her, seeing right through to her torture. The pain she walked with everyday, one that started a long time ago. When she was a child. All the tears, the lies, the threats to protect herself. She'd been in survival mode for a long time. Just like the Scarlet Witch. She wiped silvery hairs from her sweat mobbed forehead, watching as her eyelids twitched.

_'So pretty...' _She brushed an eyelid, gently.

"Wanda." She turned, blue eyes surprisingly dark as Logan stood, not even breathing. She was all the way bent over, doing something or other to Rogue with her crazy powers. His dark eyes watched Rogue to see if she was okay, then Magneto's daughter. _"Wanda,_ what's goin' on?" She stood up straight. "What did you do to her?" Dark, ugly feelings rose in Wanda like bile. Jealousy, most of all.

Who did Rogue love the most? It had to be him, just in the way she never wants to disappoint him. He is a big part of why she's still at that institute, she knows it. She forced herself to calm, if only for her. "This is my fault. Rogue asked me to hex control over all of her powers." His eyes went wide when she looked down at her, one of her fingers gently touching the skin of her forearm. "It worked, but her _chaos_... Everyone has chaos inside of them. But, Rogue has more than most. Because of the psyches... Memories. It started to affect my magic. I didn't mean to hurt her."

He can smell the genuine regret, but he still doesn't know what to think. Rogue could be with Magneto and this was all an illusion. It was for that reason he talked the team down about all going in. "What're you doin', now?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Fixing that." She murmured, studying the color return to Rogue's skin. He moves slowly and deliberately, coal colored eyes never leaving her.

"Is she okay? Can she leave?" He sees a real pain on her face at the prospect of her leaving, but she steels her face.

"Yeah, she's okay now. She'll wake up soon." He darted forward and grabbed her before she'd finished speaking. Wanda only clenches a fist, tight. He studies her clammy skin,_ the patch of hair that's missing_, the lingering scent of weed and booze. Despite his many feelings, he's so glad for it all. Watching her disappear reminded him of what he was convinced Apocalypse would do to her, fade away and take the girl never to be seen again.

He shuts his eyes and mutters a quick prayer, Wanda watching. He adjusted her in his arms and looked wearily to Wanda to find that she'd disappeared. Feeling it for the better, he hurried back to the jet to the relief of everyone there. A tear escaped Kurt's eyes, convinced that Rogue had disappeared or was bewitched. They all knew Wanda possessed powers beyond their feeble comprehensions.

Scott clapped a hand on his shoulder, a bit embarrassed of how worried he'd been, even with Wolverine being sent to retrieve her. He is quiet and pensive, sparing only a few concerned stares to the girl in his arms. _'What are we goin' to do with you, Stripes...'_


	7. Reality Check

_White light and a blinding pain erupted into Logan's consciousness. Cold. White. Freezing. Pain. Claws. Girl. The mummy slammed his head so hard his brain is scrambled. He struggles through the tide of horrifying memories, ones he can only guess are his own. He was doing something. Important. He has to remember. But, he's mad. Angry. Protect. Danger. Everything he cares about is in danger, they're all there..._

_"Logan..." He's Logan. He can hear someone calling into the darkness. "Logan." Pleading. Ororo. _

_"...'Ro." He rasps, forcing his head to heal faster. Anything. They're all down behind her, barely moving. 'What happened...' Apocalypse happened. _

_Mesmero. Graduation. Rogue. They got ahold of her, again. And, he walked in on Apocalypse getting all the powers Rogue had acquired. 'No...' He pushed his palms flat against the frigid concrete, hearing whimpers and moans behind him. They sound dejected, but at least they're making noise. Breathing. Alive. His heart hammers as he struggles to see in the crypt, his eyes prying for Rogue. _

_'Please, be okay...' He stood on shaky feet, eyeing his white haired teammate who was leaned against the wall. Pale. Exhausted._

_"She's..." He tore off towards the sarcophagus, his brain relinquishing all higher thought. When the noise heightened in the outside room, Ororo steeled her nerves and stumbled after him to help. She can't feel her fingertips, and her head is pounding. Logan's growl catches in his throat as he shrugs the girl out of her obnoxious, purple coat. She's terrifyingly still, a single tear still rolling down her cheek. He's growling in a panic, hoping it's not too late._

_Footsteps can be heard approaching in the panic outside, but neither of them are paying attention. Kitty phased in first, dazed and bold enough to venture in and ask about Rogue for Kurt. What her doubled vision saw was not good. Ororo looked quite worried and Logan was too hunched over Rogue to see her. When Kurt inhaled sharply behind her, his uniform covered in soot, she stepped forward. _

_"M-Mr. Logan..." She tries to keep her voice steady. Her hair is about to slip out of it's ponytail holder, disheveled after being throttled by an omega level mutant. She hasn't seen her roommate in what feels like forever. _

_He grunted something unintelligible, huddled over the girl who looked so small in the sweater Scott got her. Kitty sniffed and tried again, alerting Ororo from her stupor. "Mr. Logan..." She called out, Kurt shivering behind her. Clutching to her slight shoulders. The eyes that look back at her are not the ones she recognized. They're worse than the rages he used to fall in, back when she was still afraid of him. _

_"I said get outta here!" She sees the tears glittering in his eyes. The underlying fear beneath his rage. "You don't need to see this." Ororo came between them, her face in a grimace.  
_

_"Please, children. Let him work on her. Apocalypse-" The name causes Kurt to fly in a frenzy. He hadn't realized, had barely understood the mission and what was happening. Apocalypse used Rogue to get power, and now, she..._

_"V-Vhat did he do to her? I-Is she okay?" He flailed against the taller woman, but she wrapped her arms around Kitty and Kurt, tight. _

_"Apocalypse has injured her by rapidly transferring her abilities to him." She watched fear grip both the blue mutant and the petite girl. "He is going to touch her and that will heal it." She explained, her eyes exhausted. They didn't seem much less worried as she thrashed beneath Logan, cycling through so many psyches leaving her seizing. _

_He pressed a hand to her scorching neck, praying his healing factor could heal something like this. They'd never tried, before, not even when she lost control the first time. She tried to squirm from the sting of his touch, but he held her tight and transferred what he could of his mutation. "It's alright," He sighed, knowing her mind would be compromised by the absorption. 'I have no choice, her body couldn't handle going through all that.' _

_She gasped, a tear washing down her face as he watched. _

_"S-Sister?" Claws emerged from Rogue's white, ashen knuckles. Her eyes opened wide, two black holes as she began slicing and swinging. She opened her mouth into a hellish scream, nearly blowing her vocal chords. Test tubes and blood flood her broken brain, and for a few moments she isn't Rogue. She's only the horrible images plastered in her head. Logan pressed her close to his chest, her claws swinging wildly. _

_"Get them out of here, Storm!" Her head bowed, she obeyed and ushered them with a gentle wind. _

_"He'll get her through that. Never you worry..." She promised, hoping everyone outside of the crypt was faring better. Scott had stuttered to his feet and was approaching his girlfriend when she began shrieking, like a banshee. Crying out like a terrified child. Louder than he'd ever heard her scream before Apocalypse's appearance. Her hair tangled around her as she cried, hours old mascara marking down her face. The sound drives him wild, pushing his broken body to her. _

_"JEAN-" A blast of her telekinetic power fells everyone who was standing. _

_"Jean!" Charles called to her, clenching his teeth. "Jean, focus. It is okay You are with the X-Men-"_

_"Professor... He won't stop, why won't he stop..." She looked into his eyes with haunted, green ones. "En Sabah Nurr. He'll just keep coming, and coming... Finding cracks through time to torture us, again. And again. And again. Why did Mystique do this? Oh god, Scott. Professor..." She held her head, thrashing wildly. "Make the visions stop..."_

_Scott tried to calm her, ultimately failing. "Professor!" _

_"Apocalypse can travel time," Magneto explained, grudgingly. He struggled to rise. Charles shut his eyes and focused on Jean's chaotic mind. "She must be having some sort of... Psychic interference from his appearance." He hypothesized, clutching his side. With a moan, she slumped into Scott's arms, panting. _

_"That will help her rest until they pass..." Charles said with a sigh, rubbing his head. They had failed, and maybe the most important mission of all._

* * *

"Hank says she appears to be fine." Charles said softly, counting the veins flushing Wolverine's skin. Limbs trembling, slightly. He was tense, no doubt remembering or worrying about Rogue. There was a lot to consider and be concerned about. He opened dark, dissatisfied eyes. She was not fine if she was playing right into Magneto's hands. And, to him, it seemed that way.

"Fine?" He barks, his hands twisted into claws. "She just disappeared and showed up in _Magneto's house._ She's not," He paused when he notices the pitying, sympathetic look in Charles' eye. He hated that look, more than anything. He tried to take a calming breath, but ultimately failed when it came out snarl.

"I _know_, Logan. It reminded you of before..." He doesn't have to read the man's tortured mind to understand his train of thought. The broad shouldered man let out a huff.

"When was graduation? June? It's _October,_ now. Not even six months, Charles, we thought the world was ending. And now, _Wanda_ comes creepin' up..." He ran his hands through his hair to keep from shattering something. He was beginning to feel crazy, like nobody could see how insidious it all was. Only the X-Men could be trusted with Rogue.

"I understand your worry, Logan. But Wanda said Rogue asked _her_. When it went wrong, she only wanted to help. I can tell that the girls... Genuinely care for each other. It seems to just be a mistake." The older mutant was not about to let Wanda's infatuation go. The timing, the intensity, everything about it was wrong. He'd seen it for himself.

"This is bad news, Chuck. At best, she gets her _heart_ broken. At worst, I don't have to say it." He forced Charles to meet his stare, to feel how urgently he felt this.

"Mystique and Destiny have controlled her, almost to her demise. We cannot force the girl's hand on Wanda. Not without good reason. As far as their powers go, they're never to mix like that again. She could've seriously hurt herself." Logan nodded in agreement with that, wiping his face. "Though... I am not sure what to do with her. We can hardly punish her for needing air after Scott's little... Stunt." The telepath's fingers tapped in seeming annoyance. Scott should've known better than to single a teammate out.

Logan grunted. "Yeah. Punishin' her doesn't seem a good idea when she _isolates_ 85% if the time..." He ran a heavy hand through dark, wild hair. He was itching to shoot his claws out. Charles sighed.

"Precisely. And, like it or not... Her and Wanda are drawn to each other. Barring them from seeing one another would only make it worse. We all know that. Remember Kitty and Lance..." The snarl was instinctual. Logan didn't want to contemplate in what manner the girls had feelings for each other, he just wanted Rogue to be safe.

"I'll make sure she doesn't pull this stunt again. There were some _other_ things I noticed..." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll go talk to her about it, now." Charles smiled, wearily.

"Yes, of course..." He watched the man stalk out of the room, amused at how his residence used to be temporary. _'Just to keep the school safe, at first'._ Logan was maybe most invested of all in the school and it's success, and it never failed to amuse the telepath. He made it to the basement quickly, catching the girl about to slip out of the Medical Bay to get a change of clothes. His look halted her, forcing her backward into the room.

"Sit." He demanded, biting back on a growl. She can tell he's mad by the way his hands are hidden in his jacket pockets. His mouth pressed in even more of a grim line, looking like he wished he didn't know all he did. She'd had quite a night before joining the protests. And, he likely already knew it all. That nose of his. _"Anna Marie_..." He was definitely mad. Pissed. Livid. He never _both_ named her.

He still smelled the bourbon and the weed, two things he never had to worry about with her. She shrinks herself, a force of habit when it came to being reprimanded. It wasn't going to work, not this time. "Logan, A-"

"Explain." He inhaled, sharply. He was even madder than she realized, because she'd scared him. Faded away, into nothing after wielding all her powers. It all made a lot more sense to Rogue, then. Hanging out with Wanda. Smoking. Drinking. Trying to unlock her powers. Maybe, she wasn't as sober as she'd thought. She squirmed under Logan's gaze.

"A-Ah ran into _Wanda_ when Ah left the mansion-" She flinched when he cut in.

"Another thing you need to cut out. Continue." She swallowed, again.

"W-We were just hangin' out. Th-The way Kitty, and Scott, and Jean do som-"

"If they_ do_," He leaned in dangerously close, one of his fangs glinting. "I can't smell it on 'em." It took careful planning and science to get past his nose, and even still sometimes, you got caught anyways. Rogue hadn't been buzzed, so she didn't worry about him picking up the scents. _"Marijuana_, Rogue? Do you have _any_ idea what kind of psychosis you could've induced, with_ your _psyches?_" _He glared hard at her. She knew better than this, the girl had her more messed up than when Remy stole her.

Her lip quivered, but she refused to cry in front of him. Not right now, even as his eyes lingered on the patch of hair she let Wanda shave down. "A-Ah'm so-"

"Alcohol, Rogue? _Liquor_? Alone with the_ Scarlet Witch_? Any_ one_ of your personalities could've taken over and she wouldn't know what to do! You could've killed someone, killed _yourself!_ Had a heart attack, Rogue. You're_ not_," He paused when he felt his voice might crack. The girl's been crying as his voice steadily raised, dark makeup running down her face. "I'm sorry. Everyday, kid. I'm sorry. But, you're not normal. Even things like smoking a blunt, having a drink... They are different for_ you_. We have to consider the personalities and powers inside of you."

She nodded, feeling foolish for not thinking of any of this sooner. There was a reason Mystique and Destiny bred socialization out of her. "Ah... Just wanted my head to be _quiet._" His eyes softened, understanding what the girl was chasing after. Peace. Something that alluded him, as well. That he wished he could just give to her. "Ah'm sorr-"

"I know, Rogue." He sighed, knowing the same impulsive, rebellious, and self-sacrificial things he got on her for were the things they had in common._ 'I'll heal from it, though. Sometimes, I wonder if she wants to.'_ He folded his arms. "What's this_ hex_ stuff? Did Wanda do that to you, or did you ask?" His stare demanded the truth, which was only what she could tell him, anyways.

"Ah asked..."

"Rogue," He turned from her and took a few paces, swearing in his head that he'd trained her better. He fought the growl and faced her, forcing his voice even. "Do you have_ any_ idea how dangerous that was, what you could've done? What if you teleported somewhere _else?_ What if we couldn't stop it?" He waited for an answer, even as she cried.

"Ah get it, _okay_. Ah'm sorry. Ah just wanted to be useful." Logan stooped to her eye level in surprise.

"You are useful to us when you are _well._ In control. Healthy. You matter, beyond the X-Men. The team. You _always_ know that, right?" He studied her face carefully. She felt so detached, sometimes, it was hard to tell. She felt like Mystique had reduced her to a weapon, for good or for evil. "If having all of your powers at once comes at that cost, it isn't worth it. Not to me, or anyone else. Remember that." She nodded, flicking at a stray tear.

"Okay. Ah really did just need some air. And, Ah really_ did_ run into her. Didn't use my best thinkin' skills, but... What Ah told ya is true." Rogue's cheeks are flushed bright red, and her embarrassment is enough, for him. He nodded after a moment, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call it a fluke if you never come home smellin' like that again." He looked at her, wearily. He remembers Apocalypse like it's yesterday. Her depression spiraling out of control, him at a completely loss for what to do. He didn't do enough, then. That'll never happen, again. His eyes are anxious. "_Promise me_, Rogue. Don't ever try to do that, again." She hated when he begged her, earnestly. It wasn't like him.

"Ah promise, Logan." She said quietly, thinking of Wanda's touch. How warm her magic was, how it wrapped itself around her just like her fingers. How she could feel it even when she was unconscious. How safe she felt. Understood. He placed a big hand on her shoulder when her eyes teared up, again.

"Go on, get to your room. You know how Kitty gets." She batted at her eye with a gloved hand. Wanda would be a conversation for another day, she was grateful for that. He hung back, his gaze concerned as Scott bumped into her right in the doorway. He had been wanting to apologize since the girl disappeared. His sweater is salmon, either Jean picked it out or he's mistaken the shade with his sight.

_"Rogue,"_ Her earlobes burn. She's smitten with Wanda but his concerned stare still gets to her, making it all the more confusing. "There you are, you're awake." She rubbed her arm, awkwardly.

"Scott, Ah'm sorry." She knows he worried when she took off, blaming himself for anything else that happened, after.

"Sorry." They said at the same time. "No, I'm sorry. The exercise was way out of bounds. I should've checked with you." She opened her mouth to respond when an alarm blared, flashing red lights all over the sterile infirmary. Logan growled.

"Both of you, suit up. And _you,_" Rogue was hitting her rebellious stage late, and he didn't need it on a mission. He pointed a claw towards the white skinned girl. "No funny business." Rogue swallowed thickly and nodded, filing out after both of them. They caught Kurt, Kitty and Jean in the hallway, most stares lingering on the girl behind Scott.

_"There_ you are," Kitty called, hurrying to get to her uniform so they can change. She tossed brown hair in a high pony, eyeing her roommate.

"Are you sure you feel vell enough to-" Rogue's glare silenced him, making him amble weakly to his locker.

"What happened with Wanda, anyways?" Only Jean is brave enough to ask, unclasping giant earrings from her ear. Both Kitty and Scott see Rogue tense, but she manages to hold her voice even.

"Wasn't my finest moment..." Rogue settles on saying, pulling a clean version of her uniform out. Her roommate and sibling eye her, trying to hide their disdain for the other goth girl.

"Did she do something to you? Cause, I'm not scared of her." Rogue stifled a laugh as Kitty put on her toughest face.

"Ah _asked_, stupid. Ah asked her to hex my powers. It worked, for a _second._ Her powers and my powers don' work out so well, together." She explained, making her way to a changing stall towards the back. Kitty followed, not convinced her best friend was telling her everything. Her face got flushed and clammy whenever she talked about her. Like she used to about Scott, or she does about Remy. Kitty just knew better than to outright ask.

"You should be careful about getting mixed up with her..." She stripped her shirt with a fluid motion, Jean coming beside them. Rogue huffed.

_"You_ didn't listen to that about Lance." Rogue peeled off olive colored jeans, her face stuck in a perpetual scowl. Was Wanda really that bad? Was she the only one who didn't think so? The high school junior scoffed at her.

_"Okay_, but we've both kicked Lance's butt, before. He was the _safe_ bad boy, he wasn't really bad. Just like you're not reall-" Her indignant stomp silenced Kitty, who continued to get dressed.

"Ah'm not really _what?_" Jean sighed beside them, determined not to try and referee.

_"All I'm saying_ is Wanda might be as dangerous as she seems, Rogue." Kitty never learned how to mince her words with the girl, but it's something that's only strengthened their bond. Rogue needs that truth sometimes, even if she doesn't know it. And Kitty needs a tough friend like her on her side. Kitty eyed her with blue eyes when her posture wilts.

_"Ah'm_ dangerous, Kitty. Let's face it." She zipped up her uniform, carefully. "Ah'm a ticking time bomb." The brunette shook her head. "Maybe we're good company for that reason." The small girl placed a hand on her shoulder, unafraid of Rogue's scowls as she's gotten to know her.

"No. You're not. The fact that you worry about it _means_ you're not." They watched as Jean hovered out._ 'I'm not so sure that Wanda worries about that...' _Rogue dropped, tired grey eyes.

"What's the matter, you two ready?" Logan eyed the roommates skeptically, noticing the moment that's just passed. His words don't break their look. "_Half-pint_? Stripe?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Right," Kitty marched forward, her mind clearly occupied.

"Sorry." Rogue followed after them as he stared.


	8. Trask

Scott was tense, taking the stress out on the buttons of the X-Jet while Storm only watched. "Mystique crashed a_ peaceful_ demonstration being led by the Morlocks. Her _and_ the Juggernaut, does she have no idea what she's doing? Where did she even find him?" His voice was steadily rising with every word, prompting his girlfriend to telepathically urge him to calm. It was all seeming like too much to face, even as a team. Especially, when others constantly worked to undo what they'd done.

"There was _just_ another conference held about the 'Mutant Problem'." Ororo rubbed a temple with a gloved finger. The shapeshifter certainly had a knack for timing. "They won't be happy until robots come for us all..."

_"Let 'em."_ Logan snarled, his claws shooting out with hostility. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. The X-Men certainly had more enemies than allies at this point, and it was something he thought about often. His stare drifted to Kurt and Rogue, both of their eyes averted towards the window. Both affected by Scott's words for every different reasons. It was always a heavy affair when it involved the pair's mother.

The wounds were still raw from Apocalypse, especially for Rogue. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes had banded together to protect against future she had almost assured. Logan would never underestimate her again, even if she was Kurt's mother. And, her neglect and disdain for her own flesh and blood made Logan itch to use his claws. Two kids couldn't deserve it less. "Everyone, stay sharp." He demanded_. "Focus._" His glare landed on the siblings, one smiling sheepishly and the stripe banged one not meeting his stare, at all.

Her mind was tangled in Wanda, she couldn't deal with her mother right now. Marischino hair, cherry lips... _'But daughter, try to understand the things I had to do...'_ She pawed at her hair, clutching a tuft that had been sheered away by Magneto's offspring. Jean frowned in her direction, sensing her unrest with ease. "Feel alright?" She can't help but ask. Rogue sighed, clenching her teeth as she crossed her arms over the green armor of her uniform.

"Nothin' Ah ain't _used_ to." She leaned against the wall of the Blackbird and avoided Jean's prying eyes. It never stopped the girl from empathizing with her. She watched, secretly, as Rogue massaged her temples in vain. It was a struggle the telepath was all too familiar with. No matter how she practiced and trained, the scope of her powers just kept widening. She leaned back in her seat and fought the urge to press forward, the girl didn't like it.

* * *

_"Daughter._ Raven's antics will attract national attention. Researchers. The Military. Trask. It is far too dangerous, for you _or_ for your brother. Do you understand me?" Erik reached for his offspring, but she smacked him away with a red, shining hand. He saw the ferocious tears in her eyes. His skin began to crawl as he felt her rising panic._ 'What is it about this girl?'_ He knew he should've trusted his gut feeling, that Wanda would get too attached. She's never had anything close to a friend. They were too alike.

She's staring daggers with eyes like ice, shrugged in a red jacket and black, lace up capris. She looked so much like and unlike her mother. Magda. She had her spirit, too. The woman was not a mutant, but she had the spirit of one. One she passed to their daughter, glaring at him.

"Tell me why Mystique is there! What is she doing? Is she luring X-Men? Is she trying to get_ Rogue?_" Rogue had bared some of the wounds the blue woman had left on her psyche, and she had shared what spending her adolescence in an asylum had been like. She now knew the lengths she stalked, obsessed, and manipulated Rogue from Apocalypse to before. She gripped her fists in her fishnet gloves.

For her to come out of hiding and attack defenseless, deformed mutants meant she wanted her daughter there. And if that was the case, no way was Wanda leaving her there to squirm when she can handle it. "_Don't let them take you over! Ah know it's a battle, but..." _"_Tell me!_" Erik did not flinch when the windows of his massive manor began to rattle. He was used to this game.

"I do not know why she does what she does, we can only guess. It is no concern of _yours_." He placed a black helmet on and frowned. "Wanda, _you_ cannot go. Don't you remember what I told you, warned you about? Mystique and Rogue are about to attract military attention. Need I remind you what happens if they are taken, at once." He stared, coldly, not moved by his daughter's tantrum. "This is about _more_ than your fleeting friendships and crushes!" The metal within the house groaned with his temper. A glass shattered, but he didn't back down.

"I'm not gonna let Mystique_ or_ the military take her." She paused when a needle floated by her father's head, the needle pointed at her. His face is like a stone, a cruel marble statue. He can't let her begin to swing her powers around.

"Don't make me do this. I get_ no_ pleasure from it." His lip twitched as he stared at his own child. He didn't know who she was, sometimes. Pietro watched from the shadows. The only thing he hated more than his sister's rages were when she was sedated or medicated.

"D-Dad, don't-"

"Tell your sister not to make me." Her eyes glowing red, she waved her hands and vanished. The needle clattered beside the magnetist's feet. There seemed to be no limit to her powers, making her escape easy. He should've seen it coming. Fuming, he hovered towards the door to find that it no longer existed.

"Uh... Dad?" The windows were gone, as well. Along with all the metal. Erik can feel the hold on his temper, slipping. "Doesn't look like we're going somewhere anytime soon." He tried, even if he knew it was pointless, to sense metal but there was nothing he could manipulate._ 'I can't believe how her powers have grown, how she feels comfortable turning them against me._' Her moods were not stable enough to handle the burden of what he'd asked. '_What will she do to others...'_

* * *

Scott and Logan's eyes pried for the Morlocks in the chaos. If they were in conflict, they knew their old teammate Spyke wouldn't be far. He'd taken the Morlock's defense upon himself, knowing they needed a strong protector for the turbulent times coming. Even if Charles and the X-Men had offered them asylum in the walls, it would be no different than hiding in the sewers. The Morlocks were not like them, they cannot pass above ground.

The streets rumbled, even as they filed off the jet. "Shades. We're gonna run the old formation. Get that helmet off, Jean nukes his mind. Ice will freeze him, I call in a favor to Fury. No sense pouring our offensive attacks on him. I have a guess at what Mystique really wants, _anyways._" His words caught like gravel in his throat. Rogue moves alongside Kitty and Kurt, fidgeting with her gloves, but Logan halts her.

"Hold on," His eyes scan the streets, littered with fleeing people. Rubble. Chaos. "We're gonna put him on ice, no u-"

"Like_ that'll_ work without siphonin' his power off." She hissed, fed up with Wolverine's knight act. He had taught her how to handle herself, no matter how pathetic she seemed. She hadn't keeled over, yet. She remembers the last time they fought. Her hail Mary absorption saved Scott's_ life._ Probably, all of them. But, things changed that night. And, not because the X-Men's efforts had been televised. For Rogue, it ushered in a whole new problem.

The Juggernaut's psyche resisted the most to being locked in her head. Her other personalities would soon follow, leading to blackouts and eventually her meltdown. He will never stop blaming himself, because he wasn't there for _that_ fight. He doesn't know what he could've changed, but he would've been there to protect her. "Do you remember?" He grabs her arm when she tries to squirm away from him. "The destroyed tennis rackets? The _wall?_ Your month plus in the infirmary? Cause it all started with _Cain._" The teenager avoided his stare.

She shrank, feeling embarrassed as Scott and Bobby whizzed by. Why have her come if she didn't use her powers like everyone else? "But-"

"He_ ain't_ a mutant. Whatever powers he had_ really_ messed you up. I wasn't there last time, and I will forever accept responsibility for that. But, I'm here now." His brow furrowed as he shot his claws out. "You stick with me, cmon." Not really finding it productive to pick this argument, Rogue reluctantly followed after him as her mother came into view.

She was standing on a flipped over bus, grinning while the professor's half-brother plowed through parked cars, sending people screaming. Morlocks fled around them, most of them helpless to defend themselves. A small crowd hovered over Leech, who appeared to be separated from his mother. Spyke stood between most of them and Mystique, knowing the woman was capable of anything. "I don't know where you get off crashing this protest," More armored, bone shards sprouted over his body as he glared at her. "But I'm_ not_ gonna let you sink the Morlocks."

She snapped, and Cain tossed a truck towards a group of cowering bystanders. He chuckled as women and children fled. Piotr and ran and narrowly intercepted the vehicle, tossing it to safety with great effort. Mystique only chuckled. "What would I want with _you_ sniveling cretins?" She held her elbows, looking down on all of them. Logan had been right, her stare was anchored on Rogue. "You charity cases bring the X-Men out in_ droves._"

The former X-Man turned around, standing protectively in front of Dorian.

_"Spyke!"_ Scott called through cupped hands, his eyes anchored on the volatile red head in front of them. He'd had enough of her antics, against his friends and mutants. The Juggernaut chuckled, pounding massive fists together as the team arrived.

"Aw, my _brother's_ tykes? Hey, boy scout. Long time no see." His cruel stare lingered on Bobby, the boy who had frozen him and left him for dead. And of course, the skunk. How could he forget the pale, soaked rat hiding behind Wolverine. He rubbed his hands together, chuckling. "You were right, Mystique. I'm going to _enjoy_ this." Scott's hand danced around his visor, Jean hovering behind him.

_'You remember the plan, don't rush off and get yourself hurt...'_ The red head reminded him, sternly. She hadn't forgotten thinking he would crush Scott's head like a grapefruit. Scott had a habit of keeping score, and he hated to lose.

"Do not harm her." Mystique ignored her own son and pointed at Rogue, pissing the teenage girl off. Charles' half brother barked out a harsh laugh.

"Aw, but I _owe_ he-"

"No." Mystique signaled behind her, the anxious eyes of the X-Men watching her. Rogue was practically squirming behind Logan, one dejected look from Kurt enough to set her off. One milky hand waved free, no glove.

"Just lemme go, Logan." He was studying their enemies, watching them both very carefully. "This is _my_ prob-" She was so tired of Raven hurting people on her behalf.

"We _share_ our problems." He answered quickly, watching Kurt from the corner of his eye. Helicopters flew overhead as police forces lingered around the city, unsure of how to engage Cain. The public had not forgotten the epic battle the X-Men waged or how hard it had been to defeat the behemoth. Ororo floated to the sky, knowing better than to give Mystique the chance to let her plot unfurl.

"You have done enough, witch. _Lightning, grace me_!" She raised her hands as clouds stormed the sky, but Cain grabbed a bus stop and wrenched it out of the ground. Screaming, he tossed it in the air straight at the weather witch.

_"'RO!"_ Logan shouted. Jean lifted an arm and narrowly avoided catastrophe for her teammate. Piotr caught the remnants and tossed them to away, his eyes locked on the gargantuan enemy across from them. Mystique snickered, loving to see them struggle against her. They had bested her, but the Juggernaut would be a different story. And, none of it mattered, she was there to claim her daughter back.

"Now, Regan. She's right there!" Spyke turned in horror as his old team burst into a frenzy. Mystique's actions had brought about Apocalypse and nearly killed their teammate. They weren't going to let her anywhere near her. Rogue couldn't even get her wits about her before Logan shot from her side, Kitty following after. To her horror, Kurt disappeared in a plume of smoke.

_"NO,"_ She reached out for Kurt in vain. His mother was going to get him killed.

"X-Men,_ let's go!_" Scott shouted, carefully aiming a blast for one of the latches on the Juggernaut's helmet. The teleporter reappeared in front of his mother, much to her shock. His hands were clasped together as he stared at her. She jerked away, seeming terrified of her own flesh and blood.

"Mutter, _mother please!"_ She screamed, wrenching away and stumbling into the blonde, well built girl behind her. "D-Don't do this. I am..._ Begging_ you." She turned away, more out of disgust with herself than him.

"Stop it, Kurt. _Just._.." She looked up and Rogue was just standing there, watching as the inevitable face-off between Piotr and Cain began. Logan hurled himself through the air while he was distracted, slamming his claws against the durable material of his helmet. One latch clicked free, but he was tossed from the man as he writhed in a frenzy.

She was alone. Confused. Standing there. She shoved her son out of her way, her eyes mad. "_There,_ Regan. Do it. _Now!_" Logan was about to throw himself at Juggernaut, again, but he heard Mystique's voice. He'd underestimated her, again. Left Rogue open. Tossed himself into a fight instead of protecting her.

"NO," He screamed, unsure of what was even about to happen. He recognized the girl, barely. Blonde. A rotten telepath. Laughed at Charles' dream for a better future to his face. She wasn't as strong as Jean, but she had no telepathic moral code. And, like her father, she specialized in illusions. A powerful form of control. "Rogue, get OUT-"

She began to feel warm, like her thoughts were not her own. Then, she was descended into darkness. Scott began yelling when she fell to her knees, cradling her pulsing head. Regan's mind manipulation was unbearable, only exasperating the noise and anarchy of Rogue's mind on the daily. It hurt too much to fight. _'B-But... If I stop fighting...'_ She ground her teeth, blood leaking out of her nostril as she struggled against the control.

Kitty began running before she thought, desperate to help her roommate. _"Katya!_" Mystique shot a blast from a well concealed gun that sent her flying back, into Bobby.

Jean's eyes were already shut, working to not only undo Regan's reckless work, but delicately and without harming her. "J-Jean, _do something_!" Kurt cried, watching helplessly as Rogue shook her head, succumbing to the telapathic illusions.

"I-I'm _trying_ Kurt... Rogue's susceptible control like this because of he_r own_ mutation." She glared daggers, so much so Logan even thought he saw the flames as she glared at the other telepath. Who used her gifts without a care, who could do so much damage with her delusions. The thought set her blood on fire, but she focused on helping her friend. "I can_ stop_ Regan's dinky illusions, I'm just not sure if_ Rogue_ could take it." The teleporter's face sobered at the savageness of his mother.

_In Rogue's mind, she saw only darkness. And soon, her friends laying around her. Cold. Dead. Even Logan. 'What?'_

_"You served me well, child." Apocalypse's booming voice sounded, his grey body covered in looming cybernetics. He's a giant, as huge as the Egyptian statues guarding his tomb. Rogue shivers before him, holding herself. "Everything went as it was planned, even my defeat. I only came back stronger... Thanks, to you." 'No...'_

"NO," Rogue screeched, tears washing down her face. Lady Mastermind only smiled, platinum hair glinting in the sun. She crossed her arms over large, fake breasts.

"So_ easy_, this one. To find her fears." She commented, Scott gritting his teeth. She looked at her red haired partner.

"Let her go, or I _swear_ to god." His hand was about to rip his visor off. "You don't want to find out what the full blasts do."

_"Do it,_" Regan dared with a scowl. "I'll explode her brain." Mystique's eyes narrowed.

"It's simple. If she is away from Regan, she will suffer. _Immensely_. Let her go with us, I'll even have her put her under the illusion that she is still with you, if that will make her happy..." Kitty's fists were balled at her sides, standing beside Piotr. "The time of her being with you has ended."

_"Spokoynyy sladkiy._" The hulking mutant murmured, a hand on her shoulder.

"You're rotten, Mystique. If you cared about anything other than yourself, you wouldn't do this." The petite girl's eyes did not sway her, not by a long shot. They had no idea what she knew, or why she did the things she did. And, she didn't answer to them. Spyke stepped forward, more bone shards protruding through his armor than they'd ever seen.

"Let her go, _Mystique_." She scoffed, as he sunk to his knees, holding his ribs. Regan chuckled, making Logan slash his claws.

"Okay. _Enough._" Jean clutched a fist freed Evan from the hold, her eyes piercing. "Rogue's too fragile to rip from the illusion, we get it. We would never put her in jeopardy. She can't delude my mind, and she_ can't_ protect you from me." Her dreadful, green eyes locked on the shapeshifter. Logan was frozen, his eyes on the girl stuck in yet another lie. She was panting and crying from the realistic images.

"Has everyone forgotten me?" The Juggernaut shouted, jumping in the air and slamming the concrete. The shockwave leveled most of the remaining X-Men, knocking them to the ground. Jean tried to slow the Juggernaut and keep Regan from further deluding Rogue, but it was all too much.

_"Jean,_" Scott cried, seeing the struggle from a mile away. Dorian rushed forward from the cluster of Morlocks before he could be stopped. He had the power to help Rogue. She'd always been nice to him, helped protect him and the rest of his friends.

_"LEECH,_" Spyke goes breathless as he dashed into the confusion, successfully nullifying Lady Mastermind's powers. Rogue fell forward with a gasp, shaking, but back to reality. '_Fake... It was all...'_ Sweat made her hair begin to curl and cling to her neck as she looked up, frantically for the child.

"D-Dorian..." Regan was screeching at his appearance. He looked up at her with large, inhuman eyes.

"Get the little freak_ away_ from me, what has he done!" She stumbled backwards as Mystique groaned, aiming her weapon at him. Kurt teleported to the screams of Logan and Jean, his sister too in shock to realize what was happening. He landed in front of the child, who was cowering. His arms outstretched. Slowly, his fur faded away and his human form replaced his fur.

"Mutter, _please._" He looked into her eyes. If she would do this, she really was past the point of no return. The gun shook in her hand, Logan panted wildly as he tried to get there. Her face twisted as she stared at him, but she didn't pull the trigger. "Mutter..." Rogue had just crawled to her feet as Cain hurled a minivan towards Jean, barely blown off course by Ororo.

"You guys are boring me!" The massive mutant screamed, his instability clear to see. But, all mouths dropped when a blast rocketed into the clearing. It slammed into the Juggernaut, bringing even the giant to his knees. Logan knew excessive military spending when he saw it, and he knew they were in trouble. He backed protectively in front of Kitty as a dark tank rolled through the smoke.

The Juggernaut screamed out in pain, rolling on the ground and unable to defend himself. Rogue watched as he went still, finally knocked out. Something that could knock him out could _kill_ one of them, she saw it on Logan's face. She didn't have anymore time to ponder it, not when Jean, Scott, and Evan began screaming. A net crashed around Dorian, pinning him to the ground.

"If you move, we will have you terminated." A female voice rang out. Logan froze on instinct and prayed they all did, too. He didn't know what they were dealing with. He could see Rogue eyeing Dorian, the the Juggernaut's felled body._ 'No... Don't,'_ "That child contains classified research. As you see, we have the means to stop you." They all turned back to Cain, laying still. The Morlocks screamed and wept for the boy, barely held back by Evan.

_'Don't you dare.'_ Logan called out to Rogue's sliver of Jean, both the telepath and Rogue hearing it. He saw her hand twitch. He knew what she was about to do.

She began running on instinct, Logan's yells vibrating in her ear. She flipped through several of the blasts that'd silenced Cain, while Scott shouted and Bobby cheered her on. Her glove was removed mid flip, and she landed in a split beside the professor's half brother, her hand on his face. She groaned, the sensation less pleasant than before. But now, she had a chance to help Leech. '_They will destroy him and wipe us all out..._' She thought, her eyes tearing.

She took off through another hail of blasts, ones she narrowly is hit with if it wasn't for Kitty's quick phasing. Piotr joins her stride, knowing he a has a good shot of making it to the kid. But, a blast from the tank leaves the ground sizzling and both of them blasted back. The former Acolyte has iron skin and is up quickly. Rogue's ears are ringing, silver and auburn hair spilled in her face as she struggles to get eyes on Dorian. Before she even gets back on her feet, she needs to see they haven't taken him. The Russian hoists her up quickly, eyes prying anxiously for Kitty.

"Listen," A mousy brunette stood atop the military tank with a clipboard in hand. She had on a matching grey blazer and skirt, and what Kitty and Jean thought were pumps. "We, here at Trask Industries, favor the least property damage we can manage." She smiled at their recognition of the name. "Yes,_ Olivia_ Trask. At your service." Soldiers and S.W.A.T agents rose out of the tank, guns in hand. She looked at Dorian, cowering in the net. "We won't take any of you, as long as we can take the _bottom-dweller._ We will be gentle with the research."

Logan's claws trembled at his side. _"Lady,_" He said, his voice sounding inhuman. But, Spyke didn't wait for words. He rushed forward, spikes flying all over the place.

"Evan, NO!" Storm screamed, gliding through the air toward him. He was shot with the same mechanism that took the Juggernaut out. The blast seared through the sky and right into him. He dropped instantly without as much resistance, to his aunt's screams. Tears steaming down her face, Rogue ran. Even as Logan shouted at her.

_"DON'T,"_ She tumbled to her knees when the blast hit her, trapping her like an electrical charge. She fell, right in front of the same child she'd touched to save the world. He watched in horror, snot dripping down his face as she screamed. His mutation did not help them against humans. Olivia watched, carefully. Despite the paralyzing pain, Rogue looked up at her with enraged, stormy eyes.

"Take her, too." Logan began bellowing, his claws tearing through the nets that flew for him and the others. Scott ripped his visor off, trying to melt the tank. But a bright, red light washed over them all. When Rogue felt it, she knew exactly what was happening._ 'She's...'_ Wanda had flat our refused her invitations for help, to escape her father, to better understand her powers. "_I'm not a hero, not like you."_

The glow descended on Rogue and the effects of the blast were taken. Panting, she sat up. She was fine. Dorian's net was severed, freeing the boy so he could run into Evan's arms. Her teeth bared in a snarl, Wanda floated down from the sky. Just like Scott's simulation. She landed next to Rogue, her power making the girl rise to her feet. Her glowing eyes were focused on the Army. Mystique.

And, they were all about to pay. The windows in all the nearby cars shattered, Jean screaming from the mounting chaos. Wanda smiled. _"I'm going to enjoy this."_


	9. Schism

Rogue was filled with Wanda's warmth, but also Jean's screams. Her ears were still ringing, words muffled as everyone screamed and yelled orders around her. _'No... She's here to help, it's okay.'_ She reached out, feeling Wanda fizzle with more energy than she's ever felt. Hostile. Volatile. She's not just mad, Rogue knows that look. Recognizes that rage. It's well deserved, but it wouldn't help things. Help_ them._ "Wanda..." Rogue shakes her head as the team stares at their former enemy. "_Wanda_," She breathes.

The girl is shaking, but she's unafraid of all the weapons pointed at her. An entire army's worth, but she's not afraid. Not of them. Scott ran to his girlfriend's side, confused as to what was making her freak out. She was twisting violently, trying to block the strange interference to her powers. "Jean? You alright?!"

"Something's... _Ngggh._..." Something was off about Wanda. The power she was sensing was unlike anything she'd ever felt, even when the professor was possessed by Apocalypse. She shivered, Scott's stare anchored on her face as Wanda began disarming the Trask agents. One by one. Quickly, she stripped the weapons from their hands as hers glowed red. Nobody had ever seen her powers act like this before.

Olivia paled, watching as they were clearly outmatched by the one mutant. "I want her captured as well!" She screamed as she climbed back in the tank. Soldiers fled, panicking to arm themselves as she stripped them of their incendiary grenades. The tank itself began to rattle, as all the discarded cars began to rise with Wanda's energy.

"Holy mother of god..." A soldier uttered into his walkie, backing away slowly as she stared at them with cold, blue eyes. A quick thinking soldier threw his grenade before her powers could take it. He lobbed it desperately, watching as her red powers caught and contained the resuming blast, the shrapnel flying at the agents. They ducked.

_"Wanda..."_ Scott began, eyeing the numerous news helicopters in the sky. "W-Wanda, don't. Don't do that. They get it." He ushered close to her despite Jean and Kitty's screams, his leather jacket flapping in the wind. "It's okay, they're not gonna take any of us." She didn't respond to Scott, her eyes were locked with Mystique's and the blonde bimbo beside her. As long as she was alive, she'd be trying to hurt Rogue. To take away what they had.

Baring her teeth, she twisted her hands and Mystique began shrieking. She fell to her knees, along with Regan while they all just watched. Wanda glared, not a shred on remorse on her face. "_No!_ Mother!" He looked back at the mutant in terror. What was she capable of? Maybe she didn't know, but likely she didn't care. Rogue found the inspiration to run forward before Logan did, desperate to get to her side.

"WANDA," She screamed, as her powers dragged Olivia from the tank in the same condition. Writhing and gasping. "Wanda, no! This isn't the way._ Look at me!"_ The wind began to whip violently around them, pushing Logan and Jean back. They were shouting for her, but she didn't care. Only she could get through to her. Rogue planted her feet, the wind making her eyes water. "Don't let it _control you_, Wanda. We control it." A tear slipped out of one, ice blue eye.

"They will _destroy_ you." She tossed a look behind her as Mystique writhed, clawing at her neck. Kurt shook at her side, tears washing down his face. Regan was already knocked out. "All of you." Rogue only shook her head, silver bangs bouncing.

"And, even_ they_ deserve the chance... The chance to try." The X-Men watched as she touched Wanda's face, gently. The girl nuzzled into her touch. Why was she so angry? Did she have a right to be this way? Shouldn't she kill them for trying to kill her only friend? She looked into Rogue's face. "We don't _get_ to decide. That makes us like _them_." Sniffling, Wanda lowered her hands.

Mystique gasped, tumbling into her son's arms as the X-Men looked at Wanda. Logan grudgingly knelt beside Regan, she appeared to be fine. Scott stepped in front of both Rogue and Wanda, his jaw clenched.

"Go. _Now._" Weaponless and after what they'd seen, they didn't need to be convinced. They scooped Olivia quickly and vanished into the tank. Logan and Jean stood beside him as the military retreated. Jean sighed, rubbing her head as she looked at Cain.

"But, what about..."

"Already handled, red." Logan informed as Fury arrived on a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter. "Hope those clowns can actually contain him, this time." He folded his arms and nodded toward his former ally. Kurt peered worriedly into his mother's face, hoping to make sure she was okay. She was drenched in sweat, fire engine strands in her face.

"Please,_ Hank_ could l-" He gasped when she changed into a bird abruptly, taking to the sky to escape the anarchy. Kurt only hung his head as Kitty and Bobby came beside him. "Goodbye, mother..." Two S.H.I.E.L.D agents approached Regan, only to discover that her lying there was an illusion. Like Mystique, she'd also escaped. The Juggernaut would be sedated and locked away in a secure facility.

Wanda crouched when Rogue stuttered to her knees, her red jacket trailing on the ground. She touched her face, gently examining her to make sure she was okay. "You came... How did you know?" She smirked at that, stroking her bottom lip. Kurt purposefully averted his eyes, afraid of what either girl might do if they caught him staring.

"How many times do I tell you... I can sense_ you,_ nobody else." Scott was thankful for his visor, it gave him a great pokerface. But, his red cheeks gave away what he was staring at. A very primal, immature part of him was attracted to girls like Wanda and Rogue because they were so different than his status quo, even if she was the love of his life. But, he was mostly concerned for his friend. Wanda would eat her alive.

Kitty covered Bobby's eyes and prayed he would just be silent. They'd just calmed Wanda, and she knew if she felt vulnerable she would lash out again. Rogue clasped a shaking hand over hers, a tired smile on her face. Who expected the Scarlet Witch to save the day? "My father," She began, unsure of why she'd been speaking. She dropped her eyes from the X-Man's. The silver haired girl frowned. Wanda looked at her, guiltily. "He-"

The relief was short-lived as her father descended from the sky, an unreadable expression on his face. He was dressed in all black, like he was attending a funeral. His daughter knew what she was going to tell Rogue, but seeing him definitely scrambled her mind. She became enraged and scared all at once, unsure of what her plan was. Who she was serving.

Rogue rose, beefing the man solely on how he treated his own flesh and blood. She stood in front of Wanda, her fists clutched tight. _"You,_" Was all she hissed, Logan anchoring by her side despite his obvious weakness.

"What are _you_ doin' here? It's over, Wanda's fine." His stare only lingered on Rogue. At least she seemed to share the same infatuation his daughter did.

"Wanda, I-"

"I want to join the X-Men." She stared dead in her father's eyes as the entire team baulked.

"You _what?_" Scott repeated. Erik struggled to hold his composure.

"That's why I came here..." She can feel the telepath trying to pry into her mind, her motives. But, they are unknown, even to her. Scott exhaled like a bull, through his nose. He knew Charles would never turn her away, but he just wasn't buying it. She stared, unflinchingly into his visor.

"Really?" Is all he can say, Logan planting his feet beside him. Erik folded his arms as Rogue peered in his daughter's face.

"You _do?_" She looked so relieved, like a weight was lifted off of her. Wanda nodded, looking unsurely into her eyes.

"Yes. My father," Their eyes locked. "Thinks it's too dangerous. Heroes_ die._ He doesn't want something to happen to me." She answered flatly. He had abandoned her to a looney bin, but he cared, now. He only huffed, hoping he could trust her to do what he needed her to. He wasn't comfortable following her lead, not with the things he saw.

"One could hardly blame me." He says, staring openly at Rogue. She swallowed, bristling involuntarily. "I guess you are something of an adult, now. It should be your choice. But, I implore you, daughter..." He shook his head. Apocalypse would be the norm. She shook her head, her hand gripping Rogue's.

"It's my life, and you already stole part of it." His blood runs hot, either his daughter is a world class actress or she was really joining Charles. "It's time for me to choose." He gripped his cape tight.

"I wish you luck, Wanda." Rogue moved closer to her as Scott folded his arms.

_'I believe we have some things to talk about...'_ Charles ventured in the X-Men's leader's mind.

_'Yeah, definitely.'_ He shared a long look with Jean and Logan before turning to the jet. "We've got some things to discuss, Wanda. If you're serious..." His visor glinted in the sun. "Come with us." She looked down to her hand tangled in Rogue's. She didn't belong with the X-Men, but she belonged beside_ her._

"Okay."

* * *

Rogue could tell Charles was uncomfortable only because she knew the psychic so well. She glared, her arms folded in shoulder length gloves, a drapey, moon phases shirt, and a black unitard. Latched to Wanda's side. Ready to defend her against any unfair judgements. Shoot holes in their hypocritical thinking. But, for a while, Charles just studied her. Examined the girl. Took her in. It made her uneasy.

"Okay, Wanda. Do you have anything you want to say, first?" Logan stood beside him, his eyes shut as Jean pleaded with him to relax, mentally. He and Rogue's energy were flying off of each other. He had a lot of strong feelings, and this was a fool's mistake. Rogue had already taken up the girl's cause as her advocate, there would be no getting through to her.

Wanda squirmed, knowing the man in front of her was powerful. "I have avoided picking a side for a long time. I love my father, I even forgive him." She clutched Rogue's hand, tight. "But, I want to do something with my gift. So, what happened before doesn't happen again." Charles nodded, conferencing with Jean.

_'Are you catching anything, Jean?'_ She stifled a sigh.

_'No, nothing out of the ordinary.'_

_'She's strong, Chuck. She can hide her intent. She warps reality.'_

_'We cannot prosecute things we are just suspicious of.'_ He held his smile.

"Understandable, I admire your strength and maturity to do so. I know your father very well. I understand the difficulty in your decision." She nodded, slowly. "Frankly, I have seen things in my time enslaved by En Sabah Nur, the time I shared with your father. We _need_ a power like yours, so much power that could promote peace, Wanda. If only you come to understand them. I think we help you with that."

Scott stood grimly by the window. Charles wasn't wrong, but he just wasn't sure she could be trusted. He's only ever see her pursue revenge before uniting with them to stop the end of the world. And power did not an X-Man make. He took it seriously who could and could not be on the team. They all earned their spots. "Scott, Logan. Do_ you_ have anything to add?"

Logan only growled, refusing to meet Rogue's eyes. And, they were prying for the man. Daring for him to pick on Wanda. Scott stood still. "Do you think you can work under direction, on a team? Have you ever tried, before..." Jean's voice isn't confrontational, but there's a hint of something in Wanda's eye. She hears the tone. _'You can't just come here for Rogue, you must contribute.'_

"I followed what my father's wanted my_ whole_ life." Jean nodded, Scott sniffing beside her. He had a lot of thoughts, too. But, it seemed the decision was already made.

"I'll have Ororo move you into a spare room." He smiled warmly, the uneasiness melting into the back of his eyes. Regardless of the outcome, he would do his best with her. _'Lord only knows we owe it to her.'_ He still was kept up at nights with the memories of leaving her behind despite his best effort. Despite the look on Magnus' face, fully aware of what an awful choice it was but powerless to choose another.

"T-There's one.. Close to Kitty and I's..." Rogue tucked a hair behind her ear, shyly. "Ah'll help you get settled in. Lord knows _Ah_ had the hardest time adjusting here." Her eyes narrowed in the clawed mutant's direction, waiting to hear as much as a growl from him. "Ah had someone make it a lot easier for me." Jean fought the urge to agree in the man's head, he might break something.

He smoothed Rogue's transition and even favored her for a while, especially after the Apocalypse mess. She needed it. Now, it was her biggest reasoning to stay close to Wanda. He only stared at her, his dark eyes turbulent, but still unreadable. He wanted to say a lot, but now wasn't the time. And, it would only drive her further into the girl's arms.

_'This could all work out, Logan.'_

_'Not likely, red.'_ Scott's jaw only clenched.

"Wanda is certainly lucky to have a generous guide." Charles says, his eyes shut warmly. They all watched the girls retreat, their energies all wildly different.

"I don't know." Is all Scott says, his hand covering his mouth. "I don't have _any_ idea about this." He faced the professor seriously, his brow knit. "I don't like it. This could go bad, really bad. And we've seen bad, before."

"Most things we do _could._.." Jean pointed out, but she was met with dark stares from both men. "Look, all I'm saying is we can worry about current and_ present_ things. If it becomes a problem..." She looked towards the door. "We should try to deal with it then." Logan only scoffed, moving around her to stomp out of the office. Scott only shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure what else to do.

"Let us have hope." Charles only says. His worries could decrease drastically if she ever committed to their cause. But, she was something else to worry about, entirely. Especially, her proximity to Rogue. "They will have eyes on them."

* * *

Logan was fuming. Rogue tended to isolate and insist that she didn't need others, but she'd never blatantly disrespect authority unless it was on the behalf of someone else. Only a few days after Wanda's arrival, and she was already affecting her. Kitty had barely seen tail nor hide of Rogue. She offered Wanda as much of a hand as she needed, and so the girl took it.

Now, they were both late to a Danger Room session, holding the entire team up. "I've got a chemistry test I have to nail, tomorrow..." Kurt began, surprised by his sibling's behavior but not Wanda's. She'd always been selfish. But, not his sister. He scrubbed his yellow gloves in blue hair, Kitty frowning beside him.

_"Yeah,_ I have drama lines I have to memorize." She folded tiny arms, impatiently. "This is bogus. Couldn't we just start? Make _them_ stay late, they'll probably just make out, an-" Kurt elbowed her quickly, seeing the darkness flash in Logan's eyes. He wasn't any happier about it, but his hands were tied. Scott cleared his throat, struggling to regain control of the class as everyone began complaining.

"Guys," He began, his voice tired.

"I also have a seminar in the morning..." Jean rubbed a temple, feeling a migraine mounting in her head. Logan frowned in her direction. They all had things to do.

"Christ on a cracker," He snarled, trying to keep his temper in check. "We'll just start the riot exercise. I'll pray for an answer to do with those craft girls." He shook his head in disappointment as everyone got into formation. '_No matter what way I come at it, it's gonna be a thing.'_ He thought. He hoped Magneto and Wanda weren't as smart as they were seeming. "Alright, st-" He paused when the two mutants appeared, Wanda in her traditional Brotherhood outfit and Rogue with a long trench coat over her uniform, both of them in sunglasses.

He only set his face. Scott sighed. "Better late than_ never._ Thanks.. For the fashion update. Are you guys ready to stop holding us up, now?" Wanda held her hands up defensively, but Kitty scoffed.

"She's gonna wear_ that?_" The short girl commented to two, sharp looks.

"Sorry," Wanda smirked at Rogue. "We were figuring something out." Bobby opened his mouth to comment but both Kurt and Logan's glares silenced him. Without warning, Rogue rose in the air and glowed with a rose colored light. Jean's brow furrowed into lines as they all watched. Clouds formed, ice was created at her fingertips. Whatever she was showing off for, Logan wasn't amused.

"Rogue, are you hexed,_ again?_ Do you remember last time?" He can't control his anger much, anymore. The girl was confusing him. But, Wanda stepped forward.

"As long as we are together, close... On the same team, she'll be fine. She can control all of her powers." Wanda waved her hand, glowing red to demonstrate. "We can try it out in this session, to see." She shrugged. Logan growled to himself, eyeing her wearily.

_"Fine,_ but one sign of something funky and you're out for a week." Dark eyes hovered over Rogue, searching for acknowledgement. He shook his head towards Scott and raised a hand. "Start simulation."

The lights dimmed and the surroundings faded into a city, one set on fire. Rogue ignored the lingering looks studying her, her friends and teammates. '_If Ah accept Wanda, eventually they will too.'_ She thought, glad for the sunglasses. Blasts were heard, and the men of the Friends Of Humanity appeared, headed by a man in a tacky, Burgundy suit.

"Muties," He roared, pointing a finger. "Get 'em." Scott set his face, his brow set.

"There are civilians in this mock up. Kitty and Kurt, you g-" Both Rogue and Wanda took off overhead, ignoring Wolverine's shouts. "You guys, _wait!_ We think of a plan, first!" His face flushed scarlet as they ignored him. He even spied earbuds in Wanda's ears. She was listening to music. He'd never felt so embarrassed in a session in his life.

The Friend's Of Humanity members fired rocket launchers into the air. Rogue's skin went iron as she began catching and fielding the blasts telekinetically, winds blowing behind her. Wanda used her hex to dismantle bombs and weapons, leaving them defenseless below them. The team watched frozen on the ground. Logan only got angrier. Reluctantly, Jean hovered to Scott's glare.

"I'll make sure this doesn't get out of hand." She volunteered, rising to the level of the other girls. "You _guys_," She tried not to lecture, feeling the air crackle with static. "This exercise is for all of us. Not just... You guys." She tried, uneasily. Wanda didn't pay her mind, chasing the simulated army members with her powers. Street lights shattered as they ran.

"Lay off, Jean." Rogue snapped. "If Ah make the point of how effective it is, Logan will back off of me." She frowned, lightning striking a jeep and flipping it over. Jean watched as she wielded all the powers she'd absorbed. It just didn't seem like a good idea to her, she had a feeling.

"Somehow, I don't think so. What if you guys get separated, what if it doesn't work as good as you think? You safety is important, Rogue." She tried to ignore the patch of hair Wanda shaved above her ears. She can't see where the girl's eyes are with the sunglasses on. Wanda was clutching a fist absentmindedly, listening to the preppy girl talk as if she wasn't there.

She flicked a wrist, carefully, and a van flew in the air. Right at Jean. It slammed into the red head, knocking the wind from her as Scott screamed.

_"JEAN,_" Rogue turned her attention when Scott and Logan shouted. She reached out and grunted, slowing Jean's descent to Scott's arms. When she cried out in pain, holding her side, the barrel chested Weapon X project came forward.

"End simulation!" Logan roared as Rogue glided down from the sky and to the telepath's side.

"What kind of course... You okay?" She grumbled to herself, not seeing that Wanda could've had something to do with it. The others had some suspicions or feelings, but no proof. Jean had a good hunch, and a look on the girl's face. For a second, it was worth taking the bait. She can't be uncomfortable in her own home. She rocketed from Scott's arms, her eyes fixed on the witch behind Rogue.

She stared back, daring the accusation to be thrown. _"Jean?_" Rogue questioned, the hair on her arms standing on edge.

"Jean, what is it." Scott demanded. All he needed her to say was that Wanda made that happen, and she was over. A part of her really wanted to, but something held her back from starting it all.

"I..." Wanda's eyes narrowed slightly, and Jean felt anger rising in her.

'_Red, I'm saw it all.'. Didn't see anything that didn't seem an accident. You know I'm watchin'.'_

"Nothing." She finished, Rogue's heart hammering in her chest. Scott pressed his mouth in a grim line. He didn't buy it, not for a second.

_'Jean...'_

_'It's nothing, Scott. Maybe I'm just off my game.'_

_'Doubt it.'_ He shot back She sighed. Rogue looked between everyone, feeling the tenseness in everyone's bodies. She didn't like the way everyone was looking at her. She had demonstrated that she could control all her abilities. If anything, she just made the whole team more powerful. "What're y'all lookin' at?" Logan squinted at her.

"They ain't lookin' at you. What's up, kid? We are a team, not a series of partnerships. It doesn't matter if you or you _two_ can handle a protest, what about the whole team? You were selfish, and all you've done is extend this training session. Everyone but _Elvira and Stripes_, hit the hay." He turned back to the girls, both their eyes rimmed heavily in makeup. "I'll figure out something to do with _these two_." He cracked his knuckles, but is shocked when Rogue speaks back.

"No, you won't. We're going to an art gallery. Ororo and the professor already said so, it's for_ school._" He looked towards the last stragglers lingering in the Danger Room, waiting to see what happened next. Rogue had never taken this tone with Wolverine, before. The room cleared out quickly and only those three stood. Logan exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Wanda. Do you think you could head out, too? We'll reschedule another session with Ororo and the professor, too." She made no signs of moving, she just eyed him intently. He squared his shoulders when neither girl moved. _'What the hell is going on?' _

"I won't go..." The implication that Rogue would need to have access to her many powers for some reason stung him. _'What the hell's gotten into them?'_ He turned his attention back to the stripe haired girl.

"You got somethin' you wanna_ say_, Marie? We weren't pullin' any punches before." The wild man fought the urge to glare at Magneto's daughter. He placed his hands on his hips and waited for an explanation. Wanda tugged on her, but she pulled away.

"Yeah. Ah do. _Scott and Jean_ have been up each other's bottoms since before Ah came here. And, Kurt and Kitty have worked together on _any_ assignment you allowed them to. But, when_ Ah'm_ buddied up with someone it's a problem? Rogue can't have a partner?" She stared into his face, searching for the truth. His mouth hung open, shocked that her paranoia was reaching even him. Her eyes are wild, her breaths quickening in a panic. "Ah'm easier to _control_ when Ah'm isolated, all alone-"

He grabbed her arm, his eyes shimmering with emotion. Wanda suppresses a growl as he tries to understand what's made her think all this. "What are you even _sayin'_, Rogue. Think about this." His stare reached behind her. "Is anyone fillin' your head with this? Your psyches getting to you, what is it? Tell me how to he-" She wrenched away from him, again. He grabbed out for her arm but she squirmed away.

"J-Just... Back off of me,_ okay!_" She took to the air suddenly, hovering as Wanda followed after her. Her expression unreadable.

"Marie," Logan barked. "Don't turn your back on me!" Wanda raised a hand, hexing the elevator closed before he could do anything. "God,_ damn it_."


	10. Liberation

When the Canadian mutant caught Rogue's scent nearby, he stomped towards the door of the piano room. Ororo stood in front of him with a sweeping, olive colored nightgown. She was as beautiful as she was smart, but not even her words could soothe him. When he went to move around her, the wind pushed him back. "She's upset, Logan. The girls are feeding off of each others energy." Her face softened when he growled. He'd never fought with the girl, not like this. "Rogue feels the mansion is against Wanda, so she is feeling they are against_ her,_ as well. Let me-"

He snarled when she reached for him. Magneto was trying turn the one student who understood him against them, and he wasn't going to let it happen. "She ain't_ never_ been so paranoid before, definitely not of me." He wast trying and mostly failing to conceal his mounting panic. Rogue was susceptible to manipulation, Mystique had guaranteed that with her games. "She's gettin' to her Storm. She sinks her claws in any fu-" His shot out, on cue. He wouldn't watch Rogue go through this, either.

"I_ know_, Logan. It is a delicate situation. Let _me_ try." He shut his eyes. If this was a plot, he would only drive the rift further.

"Only because I trust you, with her." He grumbled. The girl held a great deal of respect for the African teacher.

"I want to protect her too, all of us." She shrugged a plum shawl over her shoulders to see Rogue and Wanda standing by the door. Ororo kept her face even, doing her best not to seem like she was studying them. Rogue's eye makeup was red instead of purple and grey, her lips darker than usual. The weather goddess just pressed her lips in a grim line.

"Wanda, Rogue. I had to work a miracle to get Logan to allow you girls to go, tonight. Anna." Wanda's eyes dropped when the woman peered in concern down at Rogue. "Everything okay, dear?" She could get Rogue to go to that vulnerable place even faster than Logan. It was her kind eyes and gentle voice. Storm had always advocated for the girl's perspective, known the horrors Mystique had put her through. "You can talk to us, Rogue." The girl had barely found her feet after Apocalypse, lord knows she wasn't ready to support someone else. But, she steeled her face.

"Ah know, Ah'm okay. Ah... _We,_ just need a night out." She murmured, burning under intense eyes. The administrator tried to smile.

"Yes, please don't be late. Logan and Scott will worry." Rogue tried not to pout.

"We'll be okay." She waved as Wanda came beside her, both of them filing out and boarding Rogue's motorcycle. She sighed, watching from the window as they took off.

"Godspeed..."

* * *

Wanda looked at the short, ripped black shorts Rogue was wearing, athletic leggings with stripes down the side, underneath. Her black cami was short, low-cut, but she had an oversized leather jacket on over top. She had a pretty miraculous body, a bit on the thin side, but good musculature underneath. Her tiny body had taken her far, Wanda could admire that.

She kicked the kickstand down and marveled at the building, students hanging around outside. She didn't particularly feel like going inside the small, cramped space. But, it was better than the institute. Wanda looked down at her own red sweatshirt and tight, leather pants. "It sucks you have to wear so many clothes. It's a _crime_, actually." She grinned when the girl's face turned bright scarlet.

She'd been few of words, the institute had been a little tense. She thought it'd be best for the other girl if she tried to hold it together. Slowly, a shy smile spread over Rogue's face as she stepped closer to the teenage girl. They hadn't had much time to spend together, to learn about each other. She'd been busy guarding the uniquely fragile girl.

"Use to it..." She mumbled, staring into Wanda's icy eyes. So blue, but different than her roommate's. She shivered as the girl reached out and touched her neck. Rogue never got used to her bare touch. Both Destiny and Mystique had avoided touching her, knowing when her mutation could truly manifest at any time. She shut her eyes, letting the feeling sink in.

"I don't want to go to the art gallery." Wanda whispered, holding Rogue's unsure, grey eyes. She placed her gloved hand over her's. "I want to show you, _only_ you." Tears welled in blue eyes, and she didn't even know why. "I want to show you, about me." Rogue was already nodding, not sure what that meant. They could bullshit a couple of excerpts about the art, Wanda could even hex it. This is what she wanted.

"Yes," She whispered, moving towards her emerald green bike. The scenery changed around them, Rogue looking around in alarmed confusion.

"Silly girl." Wanda laughed. "I'll take care of the transport." Rogue didn't recognize her surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the bright, red lights. Wherever it was, it made her skin crawl. It smelled sterile, like the infirmary. A smell she had come to hate._ 'W-What is this place...'_ She shivered involuntarily as it began t become a hospital. Not quite an infirmary. Her eyes welled. _'An asylum.'_

"This is where I spent most of my childhood." Rogue stared at the little girl with dark, tangled hair projected in front of them. Sobbing into broken toys. "My powers manifested when my mother died..." That was the part conveniently left out by her father. Rogue's fringe knowledge said her mother was Romani, and some form of magic or their customs affected her abilities. And, only her mom would understand that. "You've _seen_ how my father deals with things..." Rogue bristled.

She was not a fan of Erik Lensherr, everyone knew that. "I thought he overwrote your memories, Wanda." She fiddled with her jacket. There was the time her rage abruptly subsided. Mesmero had royally fucked her mind, her father admitted to altering her memories for the world's safety. She only chuckled, bitterly.

"I am everything, Rogue. _Know_, everything. After Apocalypse..." A tear slid down her face despite the rueful smile. "I undid whatever petty trick_ Jason_ placed on me. It took nothing. I can't even have the gift of delusion..." She shook her head. "Your precious _Charle_s left me here, too."

Rogue gripped the girl's hand, tight. "He _tried _to help, Wanda. He's always wanted you to come to the institute-"

"He wants to make a world where mutants and humans live, Rogue. Why not help his people, first?" Hundreds of children filled the asylum as Rogue looked on. "How many children with night terrors, who injure themselves,_ with delusions,_ hallucinations..." The madness seeped into Rogue's eyes as she pressed forward, the walls becoming white and padded. "He wheeled in there, tried to fix my head, wheeled out. How many mutants do you think he rolled right past? How many doctors would believe you had an identity disorder if you didn't get powers?" Her eyes burned through Rogue.

_"Wanda..."_ She was right, Rogue lived with the knowledge that very little kept her from being batshit insane. And maybe, someday, she would be. She gripped her gloved hands, tight.

"Charles wants to help the people he _wants_ to help." Rogue dropped her eyes, even if she were right.

"You can't turn me against them." She murmured, reluctantly. She would defend the girl against what she needed to, but the X-Men were her family. The only one she was going to have. She wanted Wanda to become a part of it, a part of her. So badly. The short haired mutant only smiled, her eyes unreadable.

"I know. I don't want to. I want to help people. My way. I know you want to." Rogue gasped as the scenery changed to a real mental hospital, filled with real patients their age. "Three of these kids are mutants. Some form of psi-based powered or telepaths. Dimensional dealing. Doctors think they're violently ill." Rogue couldn't imagine._ 'Imprisoned. Like you..'_ One could argue she had to be locked up, but that was another story.

She tucked the sliver of hair near her right ear out of habit, looking at the Maximoff's face. She clutched her fists.

"Then, let's _get_ them."

* * *

_"Several, juvenile children were forcefully taken from the Jerusalem Zion Orphanage by figures shrouded in darkness. This is especially bad, because they were in various states of mental decompensation, or suffering from different mental illnesses after spending their whole lives in the system. Some so much so, they are considered dangerous. Authorities have no idea why these children or who could've done this as there was virtual no evidence left at the scene. More, up next." _

Logan managed to shut the television off without smashing it. He didn't care what the others thought, he knew what happened. Ororo leaned against the wall a hand on her face. "Some_ talk_ ya gave her, 'Ro." Jean held up her hands, but Scott shook his head.

"We don't know..."_ 'Skkknt.'_

"Oh, we _know_ exactly what's about to happen. Wanda was left in a looney bin, unwarranted up for debate. But, we know she busted them out. _And_, we know who helped her." Jean sighed.

"Can we really be mad at them for this?" Scott said, finally. His brow was furrowed, deep in thought. "I'm assuming they had deluded mutants locked in the psych wards of orphanages?" Scott spent his early life in the foster-care system, and it kept him up at night. Awake. Wondering if he could ever have children. What if his cause left them orphaned? It was too much.

"Scott..." Logan began to growl. Wanda was a top level manipulator, that was for sure. But, he wouldn't let it work.

"Oh, hold on." He snapped. "We are a school for mutants. Not a _wayward_ home. How the hell are we supposed to tell if they're sane? Mutant, or not? How many crazy mutants do _we_ know?" Scott refused to meet his stare. He had a point, but still. It bothers him that Rogue and Wanda did something before he even knew. _'You're supposed to be keeping us in the loop, professor...'_

Logan shifted uncomfortably. He'd had no idea, either. But, right now the mansion had enough on it's plate with powerful, emotional teens. There was no shortage of them, and now they had some rebounding from orphans and psych wards. He groaned, wiping his face with his hand. Rogue was getting out of hand, fast. He had warned everyone, but nobody listened.

When Kitty screeched in the kitchen, he ran first. "You _WHAT_?" She heard following footsteps. In the kitchen stood Rogue, Wanda, and three variously aged mutants. An asian girl, Kitty's age with long, purple hair. She had on a ratty grey sweatsuit, marveling at the mansion's interior. Another was a boy, about ten, clinging to Rogue's leg. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face covered in freckles. Finally, a girl taller than Rogue, with short brown hair.

Kitty had dropped her cup of juice, already in her pajamas and not expecting company. "God, Rogue. You _always-_"

"Don't you get it, Kitty?" Her roommate hissed back. "They needed help, look at them!" Kitty chewed her lip. She agreed, but nobody was going to be happy with their lone wolf act. They were spending too much time together, and if nobody else would say it, Logan was about to. Wanda glared at the shorter girl beside Rogue, her arms crossed.

"You've just gotten yourself grounded for the_ whole year_, regardless." Her stare shifted to Wanda. "What's _with_ you? Why do you like, need a babysittte-" Wanda started forward, but Rogue's arm held her back.

"Relax, Kitty. We used to do stuff like this _all_ the time." The brunette's brow furrowed. Emphasis on the 'used to'.

"Yeah, Rogue. And, we actually_ helped_ people." She eyed the strange kids. "I never would've talked you into-"

"Into _what,_ pretty Kitty? _You_ ever been kidnapped on these missions? Rogue has. I've been locked away, what about you. You're speaking really candidly abou-" Logan entered the kitchen and immediately was in front of Kitty. His nose erupted into dozens of strange, new smells. He growled, so angry at how easily he'd predicted this.

"Oh, no. It wasn't them. We have no _proof._ What's this?" His claws shot out on instinct, causing on of the girl's foreheads to glow bright pink.

"No, Betsy! It's okay! Wait!" Charles, Ororo, and Hank appeared behind Logan.

"Oh, my_ stars and garters._.." Hank gasped, staring at the missing children. He owed Logan a beer or two based on the bet they'd just made.

"They're mutants." Wanda blurted, desperately as she stood beside Rogue. "People just thought they were crazy,"

"How the _hel_l do we..." Logan cut himself off. _'This could be all sorts of a trap, Chuck.'_

_'Or, my mistake for not making a move. It shouldn't have come to this-'_

_'She's manipulating u-'_

_'What if she is trying to change, like Rogue?'_

_'Rogue never changed. No matter what Mystique did, she couldn't make Rogue the obedient daughter she wanted. She always had her own morals. She told us about Kurt, and she saved Jean. That was before we ever taught her anything.'_ Logan's rebuttal silence the concerned telepath.

"Rogue... You broke many laws and rules. And, you've put the establishment you call home in danger." Charles was trying to sound stern, but he's mostly astonished. Jean stood behind him and Ororo, Hank stoked his chin. Pensive. Confused as to when Rogue and the scarlet witch got so close. And, what was really going on.

"Any_ number_ people could've followed you or seized the institute for them." Jean added. She pressed her lips shut when Wanda snorted.

"Don't you people get how my powers work? I gave Rogue control of all her powers. I _made_ it so they didn't see anything. I got us here. They don't know they're mutants, they think they're crazy children. How long will they look?" Logan failed to stifle a snarl as he examined the new load.

"Maybe." Is all Hank says after a moment. "Perhaps."

"Do you know what powers you have?" Jean asked, examining the children. The purple haired girl's forehead began to glow.

'_I can read minds... I have some other powers, but I don't know how to explain.'_ Betsy ventured into all their minds. Logan groaned. Another telepath. Charles' eyes went to the small boy_. 'I slipped up and told someone about these voices...'_

"And you?" Wanda reached and grabbed Kitty's hand, forcing her to touch Rogue's exposed skin.

"Hey, what th-"

"I shut down mutations... My frequent headaches with no sign of physical ailment got me labeled a hypochondriac." He explained. Kitty looked up at Rogue in wonder.

"Whoa..._ Weird_." Kitty rubbed her hand, after.

"Oh my goodness." Charles covered his mouth. _'Nullifies mutations...'_

"And you," Logan grunted, still annoyed. "What do you do?" He shivered when he felt a tap on his shoulder, despite the girl standing in front of him.

_'I can leave my body in stasis, and travel amongst the astral plane.'_ He barked out a yell when something hit his head, despite being invisible. _'I can hit things while intangible._' He rubbed his head, muttering.

_"Great_. Just great."

"Come," Ororo volunteered quietly. She didn't want to see Logan's tantrum, anyhow. "Hank and I will have you examined and get you set up with somewhere to sleep, tonight." The children all nodded mutely, moving around Wanda and Rogue to obey. When they were out of earshot, Logan exhaled.

"Out." He demanded. "Everybody _out._"

"Logan," Charles started.

"Except you." He pointed a clawed finger at Rogue. "You, skunk. You stay. Wanda, I need you to retire somewhere else." She crackled with static electricity, but Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Wanda. Give us a minute." She didn't take her eyes off the wild man, but he would not give Magneto's daughter the satisfaction of looking back. Reluctant, she stomped off and finally untethered herself from Rogue. Logan sneered, a lot of things he'd been wanting to say since the other girl showed up. Rogue stared back, unafraid. She could go tit for tat with the best of them.

"Oh? Fightin' your own_ battles_, again, Stripe?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ah never needed_ no one_ to do that." She anchored her hands on narrow hips. He folded his arms and shook his head, trying to recognize the girl in front of him. He didn't with this blood-lusty makeup, making her seem way paler and more vampiric than normal. Malevolent, which she wasn't. Not like Wanda. He kept himself from sighing.

"What in the seven layers of _Hell_ were you thinking? Have I taught you nothing? Blowing off a _school assignmen_t, hatching some crazy liberation plan without so much of a peep to your team? All cause Wanda said so? You lettin' her hex you or are y'all just starting a coven?" He stared into grey eyes he was beginning not to know. That pissed him off to no end, and he was trying his best not to unleash that on the girl. She wouldn't forget it. "I mean it Rogue, what is it?"

"If we hadn't done, who _would?_ Who would've told me if Wanda hadn't? Did the professor know?" Logan shut his eyes, conjuring patience.

"Rogue, it's a lot harder to run a school of mutants than you think. Charles has to make decisions for dozens and dozens of best interests every d-"

"Oh? But, he keeps us in the dark about things that matter. _To us._ Like, Mystique as our principal, Kurt's mother. Mesmero, and Apocalypse..." He sees the fear sink into her eyes again, her lack of control. Forced to be an agent of Apocalypse, forever. Forced to watch. "Ah coulda _died._ And, Ah-" He grabbed her wrist, his eyes shining.

"And, I climbed through_ whatever_ I had to to make sure that didn't happen." Her posture sagged. "The professor and Jean didn't leave Cerebro. Kurt ran through the batteries of five communicators so he and Kitty could know, step by step, how your recovery was doing. Scott was up for over 36 hours. Worried to death he'd failed you, the whole world." Rogue looked away._ 'Those are your friends, Rogue. Us. Not this girl, bewitching you.'_ The Rogue he knew would want to help those kids, desperately. But, she would've trusted in her team to do it, together.

"You don't understand what it's _like,_ Logan." She shivered. He forced her to look at him.

"Don't I? You never used to say that before, kid." She shut her eyes.

"Not to be abandoned to crazy people, not to live your life every day in the fear that that's where you end up! No matter what good you did. What happens..." She wrenched away from him. "I feel somewhat sane around her. We all know what happens if Ah keep usin' my mutation, Logan." He was frowning at her now, deeply. "Charles said as much when he asked me ten times if Ah_ really_ wanted to be on the team. One day, Ah'm gonna run outta room like be-"

"We will _find another way._" He snarled, his hands trembling. "And if we don't." He looked away from her. "Then, I will take _care of you,_ Rogue. But, I swear on my life. On my healing factor, you will never be abandoned like that. I think you did the right thing, but the wrong way. You put us in danger, inadvertently or not. And, you went around your team. I just want you to examine why." She sighed, she knew he wouldn't understand.

"She_ needs_ me, Logan." His mouth tugged downwards.

"You need to show up for yourself." She crossed her arms, so stubborn.

"Ah'm just sayin-"

"There isn't a comparable scenario, Rogue. Not to this. This isn't about persecuting you, or thinking you're unstable. I.." She watches it break his heart to think. "I don't want to see you be manipulat-" She tore away from him, sneakers squeaking on the floor. "Marie-"

"That's what you really think of me? All our relationship is? Just making sure Ah don't get Apocalypse'd again?" He felt a knife twist in his heart. "_Babysitting_ me?"

"Rogue, you're letting her get into your hea-" He reached out for her, again. She smacked his hand away, tears obscuring her vision.

"She's the only one who sees me for what I am, past Apocalypse. Past my power. Past it all." Logan watched, helpless as she tore off to the girls wing. It was all going perfectly to plan.


	11. Juliet & Juliet

Wanda felt guilty when she stepped out into the hallway as Rogue ascended the stairs. She wanted to see how viciously Wolverine would come for her. She didn't make Rogue do anything, she wanted to help the children. She doesn't seem to mind as she bats at her eyes, Wanda approaching her. "You chose me..." She murmured, admiring perfect, porcelain skin. "Nobody's... Ever chose me for anything. Except destruction." She held her elbows.

Rogue huffed, blowing on her bangs in exasperation. "Believe me, Wanda. Ah know the feelin'." She dipped her head when Wanda brought her close to her. She didn't realize how far that really went for her. There were no X-Men. Wolverine. Magneto. It was just them to, to her. All she needed. She tipped her head to look at her, her eyes shining.

"I will _always_ pick you." She held her stare, eyes open as she placed her lips against Rogue in a soft, chaste kiss. Rogue froze. Had she ever had one? Gambit's didn't count. Neither of them remembered it. Is this who she wanted her first real kiss from? Yes. She did. She closed her eyes, leaning back as Wanda pushed her against the wall, her hands finding their way up her shirt. Rogue shook when she moaned, involuntarily.

At first, Rogue was terrified someone would see this PDA and it would be the final straw between them. But, then she thought about all the PDA _she'd_ seen, even Logan and Ororo, rarely. Scott and Jean were always all over each other, and not so secretly. Ever since they publicly claimed their relationship, they were always pawing at each other (or worse). Rogue didn't think about the things she'd seen accidentally, wandering around at night.

Kitty and even Kurt, too. Everyone seemed to have a special someone. Except her. Could a school of mutants be intolerant of two girls? Most had speculated Amara and Tabitha were bi, together. Something (they aren't). They would get over it. Rogue was happy, and feeling more normal than she'd ever felt in her miserable life. This was supposed to happen to her years ago, like a normal teenager. Not saving the world.

She placed a gloved hand at the base of Wanda's short hair, both of them kissing the other, feverishly. She moaned as they stumbled against the wall, trying to melt into each other. Now, Rogue understood Jean and Scott's outrageous PDA. It felt _good._ They didn't stop, not even when Bobby rounded the corner. He dropped all of the binders in his hands, rubbing his eyes to see if this was somehow a prank. But, it wasn't. Both girls stopped and spared the boy a glance. Even, a smile.

This was like when the girls got together and made their own superhero group. But, clearly gone much further. It had been a running joke of the institute. But, Wanda and Rogue really _were_ an item. And they petting each other, heavily. Wanda's hand slipped down Rogue's shorts, her leggings, too. But, nothing seemed to happen. Bobby began to sweat, feeling he should look away, but unable to.

Wanda pulled away to let out a breathy laugh. _"Aw_, look." Bobby began to panic, knowing he was unable to speak. Luckily, Scott rescued him. His own face as red, redder than his glasses. Than his girlfriend's hair. Still, he stood his ground.

"Bobby, get to your room. It's late." He managed to say, his sight clearly pointed at the ground. Wanda didn't lean up from Rogue, and she didn't remove her hand. "Y-_You_ guys..."

"Yeah, I get it." Scott watched with his mouth open as they both disappeared. _'This is getting bad.'_

* * *

When it was determined that Rogue and Wanda left the mansion together, Scott pulled some of the other team to discuss what he and Bobby saw. Kurt had his eyes covered, as if they could see what they talked about. "_Kissing?_" He repeated, incredulously. He knew his sister well enough to suspect that she had a puppy-dog crush on the girl. She'd had one on Risty, too. That's what made it worse that she was Mystique.

But, if his sister would go around kissing someone in the mansion, things were beyond serious.

"Did.. Anyone _know_ Rogue likes girls?" Amara asked, innocently. They all knew she'd had it bad for Scott. Not much was actually known about Rogue, even to the people closest to her. It wasn't the most left out of field thing, just nobody had suspected_ Wanda_. The Brazilian mutant remembered her stint in the girl gang. Things certainly felt better around women, but she wouldn't say she was into them.

"I don't think it's that_ simple_, Amara." Jean answered, levelly. Scott's face was still red, trying not to invade his teammate's privacy with his speculation.

"I always thought Destiny and Mystique were together..." Kitty says, her arms crossed.

_"Kitty_," Scott admonished. "That doesn't mean that Rog-"

"Not what I was saying." Kitty continued, her eyes shut. "Just that_ they_ were together, they took care of her. Plus, all the people in Rogue's head... Orientation and gender, it might not be the same to _her_ as it is to us. We wake up feeling relatively the same, everyday." Everyone's head bowed in thought. "She doesn't."

"Exactly." Jean agreed. Rogue's identity was a complex topic. Still, this didn't help with the problem of what to do about it.

"We can't... Snitch on that to the professor, I mean... Nobody snitched on you and Jean. Everybody knew about you and Lance..." Bobby rubbed his arm. It would be unfair to persecute the girl for her preferences, especially as they were all mutants. Scott shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not that Rogue would like a girl," Scott began, his hand stroking his chin.

"It's... That it's _Vanda._" Kurt followed, solemnly. It was clear that she was a bad influence on her. Rogue had a hard image, and was only bested in the Danger Room by Scott. But, she was secretly soft. Wanda, on the other hand. The others were not so sure. She was bringing out a side to their teammate they hadn't seen, before. "Vhat if this is all for Magneto to get to her, vhat if they run off together? It all sounds dangerous."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"But, if we're _wrong_ about this... Press her before she's ready, she could pull away for good." Her boyfriend frowned.

"I hope they're just girlfriends." He already knew for the X-Men, it was never all that simple.

* * *

"Okay, Augustus." Logan grunted, eyeing the three new students the institute had acquired. They never would've turned the children away, it was just the principal of Wanda and Rogue moving moving separately of their teammates that concerned him. "Try shuttin' Psylocke down." The Canadian mutant was getting a feel for the kids and get them acclimated to training. They all had the potential to be very valuable team members, one day.

He's blonde haired and scrawny, but not much worse than Kurt always has been. He shivered in his New Recruit suit, staring at the girl glowing in purple. Her hand enveloped with a purple energy, she leapt in the air. Logan noted her agility. She was taking to the training the easiest of the three. She's built like Kitty, but made to kill. No fat on her, all well conditioned muscle. Guess there'd been nothing to do but exercise at the orphanage.

His face sours as he stares, in his black X-Suit. The psych ward of an orphanage couldn't have been easy. He looked down at the Danger Room session roster for the rest of the day and quirked an eyebrow._ 'Chuck,'_ He called out while the children kept sparring. Hope entered the astral plane, keeping Augustus from shutting off Betsy's powers. '_Why are Rogue and Wanda not on for trainin', later?'_

He was on warning for the arguments he had gotten into with Rogue, certain she had snuck out but Wanda had changed things to cover it up. Others could not sense the changes her powers left on the world, but he could. They drove the man mad. He growled when there was a silence._ 'Charles?'_

_'There was an event I promised Rogue, a long time ago. Before, even graduation...'_ He was squeezing a fist tight, now.

_'And that means Wanda gets to go?'_

_'I asked everyone else, it is a heavy metal concert, Logan. They don't want to go...'_

'_I've got a string of articles about two woman vigilante teams to tell you why you shouldn't do this.'_ Charles sighed in his head. He hated that he didn't fully understand Wanda's powers. They encompassed more than they did during Apocalypse, and he didn't realize he wasn't necessarily equipped to handle them.

_'Do you realize how her heart would be broken if I reneged now? Logan, I cannot. I will be keeping an ey-'_

_'Do you really want to reward her behavior?_' The New Recruits stared when he snarled, livid from his mental conversation. "What are_ you _lookin' at, half fries? They hurriedly got back to the assignment. _'Chuck...'_

_'Even when she is acting out, she means well, Logan. And, I do believe she's positively affecting Wanda. Just, be patient. Try not to worry-'_ He shook his head in disappointment.

_'You know I can't do that.'_ He sighed. "Alright, good matches. Go, hit the showers." He watched the huffing adolescents clear the Danger Room. He showered and changed, his mind weighted with worried feelings. His relationship with Rogue was already suffering because of Wanda. She was quietly and expertly stoking the girl's paranoia. '_But, even if I'm not her friend right now. I need to discipline her.'_

When he was washed and changed, he headed down to see the girls standing in the the foyer. He looked at his watch and it was about seven in the evening. Wanda was wearing her normal red ensemble without the jacket, making it look a little more salacious. Rogue was wearing a similar getup, but black with tears throughout. Long, fishnet gloves covered white arms, her hair tousled and her makeup black.

Her silver bangs were twisted and pulled away from her face, making her look more like a brunette. The man had never seen her hide her bangs before, not in all the time he'd known her. He frowned, he'd gotten used to her soft purple makeup. But, it'd started changing since Wanda arrived. He folded his arms as they rifled through purses, double checking they had everything. "Gonna be ridin' tonight too, Stripe." He called down the stairway, sternly. She only sucked her teeth.

"_Figured_ you would. We won't be doin' anythin', so don't waste your time." She waved as they exited through the front door, Ororo watching from the doorway. He sighed, rubbing pulsing temples that had been hurting since dawn. He heard the weather mutant's footfall, but he didn't turn to look at her as he listened to a motorcycle drive off.

"Let me come help." She insisted behind him. Rogue's dilemma had made him distant. He groaned, but she could tell he wasn't denying her offer. "You were right. My intervention did_ not_ help, much." He turned and frowned down at her, studying the olive colored shirt she was wearing.

"I was just snapping because I was upset. This ain't on you. I promised to protect her." She placed a soft hand on the side of his face.

"And, you do everything you can to. Let me help." He nodded, his eyes dark. The keys jingled in his hands.

"Let's go take a ride."

* * *

Rogue wasn't sure if Wanda was doing something to reality or if the concert was as incredible as it felt. Every drumbeat, every cymbal crash went through them. Set their bodies on fire. Made them view the world differently. Everyone moved around them, but all they saw was each other. Here, in the dark basement, they could make out as much as they wanted. Touch how they wanted. Dance like they wanted. Be how they wanted.

Hold hands. Mosh. It didn't matter. Rogue wasn't Rogue for tonight. And, she wasn't the Scarlet Witch. They were just two hot girls, having fun. It was especially triumphant for Rogue. Weeks ago, she never would've agreed to go to a concert. That was where she lost control the first time, realized that Mystique was Risty.

Rogue had never felt so free in her life. She looked into Wanda's eyes, her stare almost scaring her. Cutting right through her. "Let's go somewhere _else._" She mouthed, pulling her fishnetted arm along, outside. Rogue ran into the crisp night air, trailing to keep up with girl in front of her. She had no idea what kind of trouble they were about to get into, but she was ready for it.

She laughed, a little buzzed from the bourbon they drank earlier. Her head was swimming, Wanda's hand warm in her grasp. She hiccuped and the girl chuckled. Rogue watched as the short haired mutant waved her hands, casting her magic with the same ease she breathed. They vanished, right as Logan's motorcycle pulled up into the alley. "_Damn it_, those powers..." Ororo sighed, clutching to his waist on the back of his bike. She nuzzled against his back, absent-mindedly.

"So much for tracking them..." She stared at the spot they'd last been. Logan snarled.

"I should've known she'd sense me. No matter, I got a free night." Ororo leaned in as his bike took off into the night.

* * *

Trouble led them to an underground, illegal warehouse show. Grimy local bands, all sorts of degenerates, the real punk scene. Just how Rogue liked it. But, their quest for adventure led to trouble. The Friends Of Humanity kind of trouble. They had cornered a few straggling Morlocks in Mutie Town and were setting up to make an example of them.

The show would have to wait. Both girls moved in unison, following the hate group into the shadows. Rogue looks at Wanda and she can see in her stare. _'We should warn the others.'_ She shook her head.

"They will want us to hang back," She whispered. "They don't have time, Anna." Rogue winces at her real name, but she was right. Logan insisted on treating her like a faberge egg. "We'll update after." She added impatiently, grabbing Rogue's hand and tugging them further down the Meat Packing district. The street lamps became few and far between as they approached a worn down warehouse.

Rogue wrapped an arm around Wanda and phased them in, easily. A scaley skinned mutant and a white skinned, black eyed child cowered in the corner of the storage warehouse. The militia members had crowbars and pipes, torches as they pressed the defenseless people back. "We found 'em... Two stinkin' muties. Graydon is gonna be so pleased, I'll be a _general._" He rubbed his hands together.

"P-Please... We just want to go home. W-We can't even do anything!" The smaller of the two shouted. The men only laughed in response.

"That's what they all say, monster. Say goodnight." The tan skinned man raised the pipe high over his head.

_"Think again._" The item was wrenched from his grip, making the group huddle closer together.

"Liars! They _do_ have power!" Someone screamed.

"No..." Crates and boxes began to rattle with red energy.

"But, _we_ do!" Rogue gestured towards herself, and all the melee weapons flew to the warehouse's floor. She summoned an earthquake and jammed rocks through the wall behind the mutants. "Now, hurry!" They watched in shock as Wanda began levitating the stock crates around herself.

"You need to pay." She seethed, launched the boxes with ease. Rogue summoned a wind to blow, but noticed more Friends Of Humanity members came rushing through a side entrance, like ants. With weapons of some sort, military grade guns_. 'Too many, even with all my powers...'_ She ducked behind a crate and pulled her communicator out.

_"Logan,_" She called hoarsely.

"Rogue? _Are y-_"

"Wanda and Ah went to an afterparty, we ran into the Friend's Of Humanity near Mutie Town." She heard him inhale on the other side.

"Ororo and I are trackin' your coodinates, now. Rogue," She flinched, hearing Wanda growl above her. "Thanks for callin'." She tucked it safely back into her belt and stood, sending a telekinetic blast that knocked down half of the advancing soldiers.

"Wanda, we should go! The others will b-" An explosion sent Rogue rocketing into a steel reinforced wall. Though she meant to calm her, seeing Rogue get attacked only boldened her rage. Panels of metal ripped from the wall as she whipped them around her, her eyes shining with an unholy, red light. But, the Friends Of humanity were starting to get crafty with how they dealt with mutants.

One member shot a gun the wrapped Wanda in a net. One that restrained her arms. The romani mutant required her hands free for intricate hexes, like the one placed on Rogue to control all her powers. She felt the ability leave her when Wanda's arms were tied. A rage simmered in her blue eyes as the men leered at her behind sunglasses. Like she was food. A piece of meat. For their consumption. Like the men at the asylum.

_"No..."_ She wrenched but it was no use, her hands were binded by her side. Rogue could feel the panic crawling up her skin. Soon, they were all about to be in danger. _"Let. Me. Go."_ The whole building's foundation began to shake. Rogue looked around her bangs jostling free as she tried to make her way to free Wanda. A red haired man with a military cut tackled her, first.

His skin accidentally touched her collarbone, and he knocked himself out. Rogue screamed bloody murder, the life of Trent Sampson flooding her scrambled mind. "Christ," She drawled, forcing herself to her feet. Wanda was shrieking, fully lost and immersed in her own, traumatic memories. White padded rooms. White jackets. No visitors or human contacts, for weeks. Months._ 'No... Not again!'_

Light bulbs began bursting above them, raining glass on those that remained. _"Wanda!"_ Rogue shouted, shielding her eyes from glass shrapnel. Even the Friends Of Humanity members were beginning to think she was more than they could handle. Her eyes flashed red, pipes ripping from the wall and crawling like sentient insect legs.

_"You won't leave me here to rot."_ She hissed, her voice unrecognizable. Cursing to herself, Rogue ripped one of her gloves off of her hand. It was up to her to stop Wanda from seriously hurting someone. The remaining mutant haters lifted their weapons, hailing a storm of bullets and lasers. Wanda's power sent them careening off course into stock and flammable substances.

Rogue shielded her eyes as multiple explosions lit the warehouse. "Wanda,_ no_!" The fire was spreading quickly, the men fleeing for their lives. But, her rage didn't stop there. Everyone was her enemy, and anyone could pay for the pain she was in. Frantic, Rogue moved as quickly as she could to grasp Wanda's bare skin. Her powers incinerated the rope tying her, and she flung an arm behind her that propelled Rogue all the way across the warehouse. Through a stack of heavy, filled crates.

The manic Wanda did not notice. Fires spread around her as she threw her hands, smashing boxes and crates into dust. She tried to fight the current of her memories, but all she can think about is being abandoned by her father. Left, to fend for herself. To become everything she is. '_Why... Why?'_

Logan smells the smoke on the air a mile away, his skin rippling with tension beneath Ororo's fingers. Something's wrong. Really wrong. "There's fire smoke blowing down wind from where this is taking us. I _knew_ they shouldn't have gone!" His white haired teammate held him tighter. He only growled in response.

"We will be there soon, Logan. She will be alright." If anything's happened to her, he won't forgive himself. They both know that.

_'Logan, Ororo. I sense you both. You seem tense, worried. What is going on?'_ Charles could ignore their alarming signatures no longer. He shared a psychic rapport with them both.

_'Somethin' fishy goin' on after that concert. Going to make sure the girls are alright.'_

_'Thank you, please let me know.'_ The telepath had learned to trust the man's instincts. Seldom were they wrong. Ororo took to the air when Logan was ready to ditch his bike. He let it spin into itself and land on its side, an indication of how worried he was. The thought flying into a burning, warehouse made Ororo feel lightheaded. But, for a student, she would do much more.

The smoke and fire is worse than it seemed on the outside, forcing the weather witch to let out a startled cry. "_Rain, 'Ro. We need rain!_" Logan rasped desperately, burning his lungs trying to catch Rogue or Wanda's scent. Fighting against her instinct to panic, Ororo rose and summoned sheets of rain to douse the fires. Wanda was sitting huddled in a bubble of her own red energy. Sopping wet, now. Dead to the world.

Logan sniffed, his senses overwhelmed by the many scents. Toxic gases. Ash. Dozens of men. When he finally caught it, he shot like a bullet past Magneto's daughter. He saw a pale, gloved hand reaching out from shattered pallets. Ororo flew beside him when he yelled, her eyes preying for any sign of Rogue. She gasped when Logan began tearing through rubble, his teeth bared in a snarl._ 'C'mon, kid. Be okay.'_

She bent down to help him, tugging when she caught sight of an arm. _"Easy,"_ He warned, his voice pulled tight. "Watch out for her skin." They laid her out and examined her in a frenzy.

"Heavens, Logan. What's wrong with her? _Logan?"_ He grunted, gloved fingers pressed to her neck. He looked up at Wanda, still sitting in a near catatonic state.

"I don't know, Storm."


	12. Hex Factor

When another explosion sounded, it reminded Logan that they were all breathing in noxious gases. Being set on fire. Cursing, he ripped off his jacket and tossed it around Ororo and an incapacitated Rogue. _"Out,"_ He demanded with a point, black eyes roving the area. "We have no idea what's burnin' in here, go on. I'll get Wanda, _go_!" Her eyes tearing, she grabbed the girl and obeyed. She used the winds to purify the air around them as much as as she could.

Logan rushed, the flames licking at his flesh as he sought the Scarlet Witch through the smog. He grabbed onto her and wrenched, the girl not even seeming to register that he'd lifted her. He rushed through the smoke and deposited her on the ground outside, rushing to the weather goddess. She was frowning over Rogue and looked panicked, more panicked than he'd ever seen her.

_"How is she,_" He breathes, leaning by them both and feeling for injuries. One of her wrists was popping, some of her ribs felt out of place. He shifted her position while Ororo watched. Wanda was behind them, staring into the dirt._ 'God damn it. What triggered her like this?'_ Rogue only smelled like one man. One man and _Wanda,_ and he didn't think the man did this to her. He couldn't describe it. Her vitals, all of her organs and functions were going into a depression._ 'Why?'_

Feeling helpless, he jostled her. "Stripe? C'mon._ Stay with us._" Her psyches were really bothering her, he didn't want to add to that stress. But, he would if he was left no option. When she moaned, his chest tightened. She tried to move, but her body was too fatigued. "Rogue?"

_"Logan..." _He leaned closer, straining to hear her weak voice. All the bickering, the fights. It all seemed pointless, now. _"Nnnnghh."_

"Don't speak, child." Ororo worried, wishing they had dragged Hank along with them. She prayed her body was strained and that it wasn't neurological. Her hand gripped Rogue's shoulder, tight. "Logan and I are here, you're going to be fine." She could tell from her partner's body language that he didn't necessarily agree. He was breathing in tense, staccato breaths and rushing to find a way to help her. Struggling to identify the source of Rogue's ailment. It wasn't like any injury he had seen.

He pulled a glove off of his hand with his teeth, black eyes focused intently on Rogue's face. "Keep your eyes open, Rogue." He barked, abandoning his glove as he battled with his choices. Her slight lucidity seemed to be gone, she was unresponsive and slumped against Ororo. When she pulled her gloves, back she saw they were stained and sticky, dark with blood. He felt her heart drop as they both realized the extent of her injuries.

The scent of her blood had been occluded by chemicals, smoke, and fire_. "She's_..." Ororo can't bring herself to finish, hands shaking. Logan looked down at the teen in anguish. "There's pressure building in her skull..." She half whispered. The weather mutant watched a savage emotion melt into his eyes. Desperate. One of a man who will do anything. He studied blue eyes, ones that understood and wouldn't judge him, either way.

He placed a bare hand on the girl's chin and gasped when nothing happened. Since she'd joined the institute, since they'd _known_ her, her skin had never negated absorption at touch. Both of the senior X-Men's eyes went wide. He felt the drop in air pressure. _"Logan-" _She was either too weak to absorb, or...

"Her heart's _still_ beating." He bit out, and if Ororo didn't know him so well, she would've assumed he was angry with her. He was only gravely worried, his tone becoming rougher the more concerned he got. He left out that her heart was beating slower than it should've been, and slower than it was inside the warehouse. He couldn't stress her too much, it was never good when Storm freaked out._ "C'mon_, Rogue. I'm givin' my healin to you, but you _gotta_ take it." He pressed against her harder, grunting ferally while Storm could only watch.

Logan looked at her when the winds picked up, and thunder began to sound all over the sky. This wasn't just a nasty concussion. "_Wanda_**,**" The woman began, her eyes white. She had been born a warrior, and she fought for her family. "_What_ did you do to Rogue?" Logan watched as lightning struck the ground beside her, and if he weren't so worried he'd be proud. But, even if she _did_ do it, they could not afford to stoke the Omega level mutant. "Wanda, you answer me! Help her! She's your _friend!_" Lightning flashed. If the matter was above Logan's healing factor, they had no choice but to beg. "Wanda!"

"Enough, 'Ro. She's not with us. I _need_ you." His exposed knuckle was white, veins sticking out on his neck. Feeling helpless and small, Ororo obeyed. Their best wasn't cutting it. "Take her.." Logan murmurs, tears shining behind his eyes. Ororo obeyed, grabbing the girl beneath her armpits. She screamed when Logan revealed his claws.

_"No-"_

"We don't have a choice." He hated doing things like this in front of the woman. She was strong, but sensitive, at the same time. She and Jean hated it when he hurt himself, but sometimes, it was necessary. He knew the meaning of the word. Roaring, he jabbed at his own wrist. Down to the silver metal inside. She inhaled sharply, but only watched Rogue's porcelain skin for a change. Still, nothing.

Enraged, Logan jabbed himself, again. Ororo pressed her eyes shut tight, gripping Rogue's slack shoulders. He cut near his side, eyes not leaving the black makeup smeared on the girl's face. If this didn't work, what were they going to do? He slashed at himself violently, blood spilling on him and Rogue despite his skin healing. _'Don't do this...'_ This was on nobody but him if she wasn't okay. "Wanda, if _anyone_ has the power to save Rogue right now..." His stare simmered on the girl, one of her hands tracing in the dirt.

It was like she had broken herself, somehow._ "Wanda_, this girl went on a limb for you! Help her! Make my healing factor strong enough to..." Rogue dangled in his arms, a rag doll. If he was pleading to Magneto's unstable daughter, then she was as good as gone. "Come on! Or, are you just like your _damn father_!" Tears were accumulating in his eyes, but he was too tense to shed them.

He watched as the silver haired woman laid Rogue gently down. Fighting was not her preferred method, but the woman would fight. "Answer for what's happened, Wanda. Help her, o_r else!_" Thunder clapped above them, again. They had seen her erase evidence, disappear into thin air. Surely, she could help. But, she just sat there.

_'Or are you just like your damn father!'_ Haunted, blue eyes raised.

_"Wanda, no!" The fire was spreading quickly, the men fleeing for their lives. But, her rage didn't stop there. Everyone was her enemy, and anyone could pay for the pain she was in. Frantic, Rogue moved as quickly as she could to grasp Wanda's bare skin. If the news caught wind of this, they were in trouble. Her powers incinerated the rope tying her, and she flung an arm behind her that propelled Rogue all the way across the warehouse._

_Tendrils of red light pierced her, passing through her body. Through her soul. A coldness spread through her body as she slammed into the boxes. __Through a stack of heavy, filled crates._

_Their bond, no matter how strong, did not exist as Wanda's fears took her over. She didn't hear it then, but now she head the deafening smack as Rogue collided with the wooden boxes, the whole stack collapsing on top of her. _

_"This is my fault. Rogue asked me to hex control over all of her powers." His eyes went wide when she looked down at her, one of her fingers gently touching the skin of her forearm. "It worked, but her chaos... Everyone has chaos inside of them. But, Rogue has more than most. Because of the psyches... Memories. It started to affect my magic. I didn't mean to hurt her."_

_"I didn't mean to hurt her..." _

_'No...'_

_"Wanda..."_ Ororo had never heard the man beg like this, but she couldn't blame him. Rogue's skin had managed to get even whiter, and she was shaking fiercely in the man's grip. His mouth pulled back in snarl. _"Please._ For her." He gestured to the girl in his arms and it snapped Wanda back to reality. The concert. Her father. _Rogue._ The Friends Of Humanity.

She clutched her head, sharp nails digging into short hair. "W-What?" She rubbed her eyes before she saw Rogue in Wolverine's arms. Her hands twisted sharply, and they began to glow. Ororo stifled a sob as the red energy wrapped around both Logan and Rogue. The girl took in a deep breath, and Logan began to feel his essence being drained from him, his power and his memory.

Rogue's lips pursed, and her back arched as her mutation finally kicked in. Logan meant to sigh in relief, but it came out a growl as the familiar pain coursed through his veins. Wanda watched, sweat and makeup running down her face. She was trying to piece together what had happened, happened before she came to on the ground, X-Men beside her.

Her dissociative episodes were not as bad as they used to be. Neither were her rages, but they were not eliminated completely. These issues subsided greatly after Apocalypse, but it was all a battle she was still fighting. When the color returned to Rogue's skin (however much could, anyway), Ororo gently pried Logan's hands from her face. He would suck himself dry to heal her, but he would be no use to the girl passed out.

He grunted, but Storm heard the gratitude hidden in his voice. He leaned his palms flat on the ground and panted, thoughts assaulting his tired mind. Had it been enough? Would the girl ever reach a limit of how many times he could heal her? In her fragile state, could she _handle_ his memories? Ones of torture, vivisection, things that would make the most cruel and violent people weep.

His gloved hand remained on her shoulder, waiting for his own healing factor to work on the adverse effects of Rogue's power. She whimpered, and Ororo placed the glove of her uniform on her head.

"We are_ here_," Is all she says, trying to steady her own voice. When Rogue was breathing steadily, Logan leaned back as if he hadn't been freaking out. A single tear slipped out of Rogue's grey eye, memories temporarily stealing her ability to speak. What was happening? The concert? Wanda? Her head was so scrambled, she could barely remember. Think. Breathe. Her whole body ached, something was wrong. Wronger than usual.

When her eyes met with Logan's, he can see she wanted to speak. Questions and anxiety were in her eyes, but he doesn't even know what happened to her. Or, if his power has healed it. "It's _okay,_" He says, his voice uncharacteristically tired. It's then she realizes whatever it was, he's healed her. '_What happened to me? Where's Wanda?_' She tried to push herself up on her elbows, but they were too weak. Her side hurt, too. She usually felt much better after his touch. Ororo ushered her back when she moaned. "Try not to move."

"What _happened_," She clutched her side. "_Where's Wanda-_" Logan prevented her from rolling over, the short haired girl's head popping up more than he had seen that night. She stumbled to her feet, feeling like a new born deer. She fully expected the girl to hate her, be angry. Tell them she lost control and nearly knocked her block off. But, she was trying to move her weak body towards her. '_She's not...'_

She started walking to her, but Logan began to growl. His hair stood on end. Ororo was standing quicker than anyone had seen the woman move. Her posture was tense, but she was trying to promote peace between the mutants. "We need to get you both checked out, by Dr. Hank." The chord needed to be cut, whatever was going on between the two, someone needed to make sure it was safe. And, Ororo didn't mind volunteering.

"'Ro, _don't..._" Rogue tries, but she's still too weak to move. Wanda was fragile right now, she didn't need to be ganged up on. Even with Logan's personality dominating hers, she couldn't hold herself up. His arm is hooked under her, gently but determined not to let her injure herself further. "Wanda-" She cried out when Rogue collapsed, Logan catching her.

The hex mutant moved to go to her side, but thunder clapped. Her and Logan were suspicious, and Rogue wasn't conscious to tell them otherwise. But, what could she tell them? Wanda _had_ raged out and practically attacked her after an attack by the Friends Of Humanity. She was dangerous, especially to her. She panting, both mutants sensing her hostile energy.

"Wanda," Ororo tried, her own voice breathy.

"Let's all get back and-" Her makeup streaking down her face, she vanished. Logan only grunted, lifting Rogue carefully. "Forgive me for saying this, but I'm glad she's gone. We got enough to deal with." His teammate didn't answer, she was busy rubbing her forehead. "Y'alright, 'Ro? Everythin's fine, for now." She sighed, loudly.

"Yes. _For now_." She covered her face in her hands. He gave her a sympathetic look, this was more excitement than she bargained for.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

Charles had woken Hank to prep the infirmary after his correspondence with Logan. He knew where that anger and frustration was stemming from, a deep care. The commotion and worry woke Jean, which in turn, woke her boyfriend. He convinced her to get back to sleep and tossed a sweatshirt on, wondering if Rogue and Wanda's antics had finally gotten the professor involved. But, he only saw Hank galloping in the dark, grabbing medical equipment and supplies.

_'Infirmary,'_ He thought. Someone's hurt. No wonder Jean had woken up wailing after feeling the deep worry. He stood in the dimly lit foyer, not speaking beside Professor Xavier. He looked too worn out to talk, his mind clearly working a mile a minute in the darkness. Scott is the leader of the X-Men, and an instructor, now. He needed to to have a say in these kinds of discussions.

Logan acted like all of their den mothers. But, when a shaking Ororo opened the door and and Rogue appeared in Wolverine's arms, his posture deflated. "Is she _okay_?!"

"Fine," The man snarled. "Healed her." Both Scott and Charles' eyes went wide, both of their expressions saying 'then, why does she look like that?' Charles rubbed his his face and moaned, realizing how his hope towards Wanda and Rogue forging a friendship had put the child in danger, just like when she was taken and used to aid Apocalypse.

"B-But _wh,"_

_"Not now, Scott. Go to bed."_ The tone of his voice makes even the college student shrink. He's stressed. Scared. He didn't normally bark like this.

"Might you make this tired woman some tea?" Ororo's skin was pallid, clammy. And her hands were trembling_. 'Did they fight?'_ Logan and Rogue seemed covered in soot, and a burnt, chemical smell followed them all. Charles feels the panic rising beside him as Scott tries to piece together what others aren't telling him.

"You look as if you could use some, Storm. Scott,_ please."_ He clenched his jaw, but carefully led the weather mutant towards, the kitchen, casting a look back in the dark. Charles sighed, looking up at Logan as he took off towards the infirmary. "How is she doing? Is she _alright_? This is all my fault... Wanda, please Logan. Is s-"

"I don't know, Charles." The girl was shaking in his grasp, his face twisted in anguish. "To any of it. I don't know. I healed her, but she's still got her injuries." The telepath's brow wrinkled. He had never seen his longtime friend and teammate so shaken, before.

_'This leads me to think that your healing factor healed something else. But, what?'_ He kept the thought to himself, following the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent down the corridor. Hank's face was serious as he stepped aside, allowing an anxious Logan entry. He'd prefer to examine her alone, but he knew the man wouldn't leave her side until she was better. The blue mutant sighed, tired of seeing the girl Medbay.

He frowned when he realized she still had injuries. "You told me you _healed her,_ Wolverine." He admonished, wondering how those wires became crossed. He pulled out a stethoscope with a sigh.

"I _did_." Hank pulled the instrument from his ears. "Charles, you have to... You _have to_ read her mind. 'Ro and I, we don't know what happened. Never seen her, none of them injured like this." He scrubbed his face with his hands. The psychic's face was steeped against his fingers, deep in thought. They needed to know what happened, and what Wanda was capable of.

"Logan..."

"We don't know where Wanda is. Only _her_ scent and one human man's scent was on her. He didn't do this." Hank silently inserted an IV into Rogue's pale, clammy arm.

"We must_ find_ her, Logan. Magnus has entrusted her care to me." The bald man looked close to tears, in over his head for the first time since the Canadian has met him. Rogue was troubled enough. He fought a growl.

"We will, but first. We need to know what happened, Rogue's absorption wouldn't work._ Now,_ it's not healing her wounds. Whatever she did, Wanda _reversed it_. Then, she took my healing factor." Charles' eyes went wide. Even knocked out, the girl had accidentally absorbed people. Wanda may have had more to do with her than they thought.

"You're right. When Hank is done... I will scan through the events of the evening. But, I will have to tell her." He shut his eyes, grimly.

"I'll tell her I asked ya to, don't worry about that." His dark eyes focused on Hank.


	13. Ultimatums

Hank studied his medical findings very quietly while Logan watched. Charles was silent, probing Rogue's unconscious mind as gently as he could. Logan cursed his talent for reading body language, but his blue friend was sitting on knowledge. Knowledge he didn't want to share. "Spit it_ out_, Henry." He growled, eyeing the thick packet of medical information on the high school student.

"Rogue's got elevated levels of a rare, pancreatic enzyme." He was stroking the blue fur on his chin.

_"Meanin'?"_

"Your healing factor didn't heal her injuries, it was healing multiple _failing organs._" He flipped back through the pages on his clipboard. "Like all her major organs began to decline, at once..." He frowned as Logan began to growl, he knew what he was thinking. "Logan, Wanda is just a_ child._ Like Rogue. A horribly lonely one, who was abandoned." He reached out for the stout man but he jerked away. He'd been screaming from the rooftops that Wanda was dangerous, but nobody would listen. "Even if she _did_ cause this, what are the odds it was on purpose? You do not punish Rogue when she loses control..."

"She was _dyin',_ Hank. Rogue is a _toy_ to that girl. Storm snapped her out of her tantrum and she fixed _everything._ If it lasted any longer I woulda brought you a body in a box. This has gone on long enough." Charles pulled away with a startled gasp, cutting into the intense conversation.

"Charles, everything alright?" Both feral mutants peered at him. He wiped at his brow, streaked with sweat.

"I... I don't know." The barrel chested man scrubbed at his face, growling to keep from cursing. "I don't understand how Wanda and Rogue's power interact it, it seems to go beyond scien-"

"Might I make a hypothesis?" Hank can't help but grin now that they at least know Rogue would be alright.

_"English,_ Henry." Logan barked, studying the color slowly returning to the goth mutant's skin. Her original colorless color, anyways.

"I think it's fair to postulate that Wanda does not fully understand her powers. When Mystique liberated her from the mental hospital, her mind was nearly fractured from her abandonment by her father._ Now,_" He gestured to Rogue's resting form, the sheet pulled over the outfit Wanda had lent her. "She has found kin. Someone who _understands_ her, tries to and not out of obligation. A relationship. Maybe, Wanda's feelings are impacting her powers. How they interact together..."

Charles sagged with fatigue and the troubling things he felt guilty for seeing. "I think you may be exactly right, Rogue and Wanda's powers may be developing a symbiotic relationship. Something... Something happened when Wanda became overwhelmed. Instead of empowering her, they began to drain off her life. But, why?" He felt he barely was equipped to help Rogue, how could the man aid Wanda?

"She's alright now, right?" Hank nodded.

"She's alright, your mutation assured that. She will need some tlc and time to let her ribs heal. That's all." He clapped a blue hand on his soft flannel. "Catch a few winks, friend. Ororo is not the only one looking tired." He snarled, settling down in a seat next to the bed.

"I'll sleep when I'm_ dead,_ Henry." His stare settled on a chair next to Rogue as Hank exited the infirmary. His glare darkened. "What do we do about Wanda?"

"I don't know, Logan." The telepath couldn't bring himself to meet his stare. There's an 'I told you so' somewhere in there, and he probably deserves it.

"Do you think she's a _danger_, right now?" He studied the psychic for micro-expressions.

"Right now, no. If we push her..." The hairy man sighed. Maybe, she really was still capable of anything.

"Fine. But, don't expect me to let _that one_ out of my sight." He jabbed a gnarled finger towards the girl in the bed, one arm draped across her chest. Charles smiled, tiredly. He didn't, and he was grateful for that.

"Of course, Logan. I will contact Erik in the morning." He watched with dark eyes as he rolled out of the room._ 'What are we gonna do with you, kid?'_ Wanda, her behavior, all of that could wait. He's just glad she's okay. He hadn't been so scared since he found her in the tomb, Apocalypse's hand gripping her.

* * *

He didn't know why he volunteered to brief the kids in the morning. Scott had shared with Jean, who shared with Rogue's worried roommate. Now, the infirmary was full of grumpy, worried, pajama clad teenagers in the medbay. The buzz was making the former Weapon X project's head spin.. Once one started, they all chimed in. Ororo stood beside him in her nightgown and a robe tied overtop.

"Did_ Wanda_ put Rogue in the infirmary?" Kitty demanded, arms folded in front of her massive, pink pajama shirt. She was doing a good Wolverine impression, her brow furrowed as much as she could make it. Her little foot stomping.

"P-Please, I vant to be there if she vakes..." Kurt twiddled his fingers, nervously. He'd felt the institute's newest member had been pulling his sister away from everyone else. "Is she alright?"

"Where _is_ Wanda? Normally, I can sense her. But.. She's not here." Jean looked around slowly, then she met Logan's stare. Her green eyes were solemn, of course she knew that Storm and Logan weren't telling the whole truth. Scott folded his arms, beside her.

"Not sure." Logan growled, his limited patience wearing thin. "Listen_ up_, you guys. You can visit with Rogue, but but no pressin' her about anything. It's important she get her rest so she can get back on the team." He turned dark, turbulent eyes on Kitty. She'd been going since well before dawn, and she was relentless, like Scott. "_No bringing up Wanda._ Let the girl relax."

"But," Scott says, despite Jean's sleepy protests. "_Did_ Wanda put Rogue in the infirmary? Did something happen? I'm the leader of the X-Men, s-"

"Scott, _please._" Ororo sighed. He was starting to rub off on the younger students.

"No offense, but it's kind of obvious something happened." Bobby chimed in with a yawn and rubbing one eye. "This is the longest they've been apart sine she came here." Logan's eyes narrowed at Bobby's sudden observantness. He was right, Rogue had barely left the Maximoff's side. Until now. He sent Ororo a weary look. It was only getting harder to keep things from them.

"Wanda... Had some trouble with her powers. We believe this was an accident, and when she comes home we are to welcome her." The silver haired woman tried through clenched teeth.

_"Welcome_ her?" If Kitty were any angrier she would've snarled.

"Half-pint, relax!" Logan warned, wagging a thick finger._ 'When did they all get so... So ornery?' _He didn't want to think that he was rubbing off on them. A noise from inside the infirmary caught his attention. "Hold 'em off a little longer." He growled at his teammate, doubling back to head inside. He froze when he saw her, clutching an aching side and tugging ferociously on IVs_. "Marie?_" His voice is small. She still looks like shit, but she's looking better.

"Logan." She froze, her eyes automatically filled with tears. She'd been a brat, banking on Logan to back off of her to get away with things. And, he'd _still_ saved them, both. "Logan, Ah'm-" He filled the space between them quickly and she threw herself into his arms. "Ah'm _sorry."_

"Rogue. Don't be." He sighed, patting her head gently. When they broke apart he looked down at her with shining eyes. "You're a kid, stuff's weird and hard to figure out. No matter _how_ mad I seem." He met her eyes with his. "I'll always be here for you. And, if_ you_ need me, I'll come." She batted at her eyes, embarrassed for feeling emotional.

"Ah _know._" She mostly whimpered. She rubbed her head, memories of the Canadian wild lands sloshing around in her mind. "Is Wanda _okay_? Everyone camped out in the infirmary, yet?" She turned to face him more seriously when his eyes dropped. "Logan?"

"She hasn't come home, yet." Panic surged through the girl, forcing her to stand. She hissed when she felt her side hitch in pain. _"Easy,_ you need to rest. I had to heal _you,_ again. Let us worry ab-"

"Logan." Jean was leaned against the doorway, Scott staring blankly into the distance. The rough man just frowned.

"Hey you guys, I think St-"

"Something happened, Wolverine. I know Rogue needs to rest, but the professor says we need to see this_. All_ of us." Logan helped the girl stand wearily, both of them confused and worried by the how the couple was acting. Charles would rouse the girl from the infirmary for nothing less than urgent. When they left the sterile room, the crowd had dissipated, Even Ororo. Now, Logan was very curious what they were all being summoned for.

Jean approached Rogue's other side, carefully grabbing her gloves and letting her lean her weight on her. Rogue's brow knit, but she didn't say anything as they carefully made it to the mission room. Charles is white, and Scott and Jean both drop their heads when they see their blue, furry teammate. Both he and Kitty light up when they see Rogue, rushing to her side.

"Easy, children. Rogue's still_ very_ tired." Ororo cautioned anxiously, watching to see if they were gentle, enough. Logan held out a stiff arm, but both mutants squirmed around him.

"Her _ribs,"_ He snarled, watching as Kurt took her gently into his arms.

"S-Sister.." He leaned his forehead against her hair in relief. Kitty came beside them.

_"There,_ you are. I've been up since six am, Rogue. This the first time I've gotten to see you witho-" A look from Logan silenced the brunette. "I'm sorry, I just _miss_ you. I miss my best friend." Guilt pierced the goth's heart. She had inadvertently neglected her friends looking out for Wanda's well being.

"Ah'm sorry, Kit. Everythin's okay, now." She pulled the girl to her in a careful embrace, Jean fighting the impulse to wipe her eyes when she feels the warm, strong feelings of friendship between the three.

"Rogue." Charles' voice is quiet, and makes Jean bite her lip. "Forgive me for disturbing you." The silver haired mutant frowned.

"No, professor. Ah'm... Sorry for the trouble Ah've caused, lately. Ah want to be here, with everyone else." She meant those words, but she couldn't help but think of Wanda. Was she okay? Was she back with her father? Did she need her? Her head was swimming too much to focus on this announcement, whatever it was. And, as crappy as she felt, she wouldn't be going on any mission, right now.

He smiled warmly and looked out into the young faces. "Something... Something happened. And, I am not sure what it means." Jean and Scott looked at each other. "Kurt, Rogue... Everyone." The siblings clasped hands, unsure of why they were being singled out. "Please. Just... Watch." They all turned to the massive screen behind them, those that had already viewed looking ill.

Logan crossed his arms, wondering what this had to do with Rogue and Kurt, respectively. But, he was sure he didn't want to find out. It was a news broadcast, and Magneto was floating through the sky. Both Kurt and Rogue paled, but for very different reasons. There was a parade happening in uptown for Thanksgiving, and the professor's ally had crashed it.

_"Mutant overloard, Magneto appears to have broken his peace treaty and is attacking a parade in Manhattan, now sources report he is battling another mutant. One with the ability to transform into anything? I'm not making this up, New Yorkers... We have some helicopter footage where you'll see them fighting on top of the parade floats!"_ Multiple team members gasped when the camera cut to the sky, zooming in on Magneto pursing Mystique relentlessly.

_"V-Vhat..._?" Logan put a hand on the skinny teenagers shoulder. "B-But... Vhy..." Ororo hung her head.

"We don't know, Kurt." She turned a disconcerted look back at the screen. Magneto was stripping metal recklessly, desperate to halt Mystique for whatever reason. She appeared to be pleading with him, begging almost. Logan didn't like how it looked, because that woman never begged for anything. She was clutching an arm that looked torn into, maybe from a previous encounter.

_'What... What does this mean?'_ Rogue thought, looking to her brother. _'Where's Wanda... Why?'_

They were having an exchange, metal levied at the shapeshifter while news crews watched. They could all almost see Mystique say 'please'. Magneto looks angry, almost mad. His eyes shining with unshed tears, like he had to submit to this chaos. Like this was some greater good. Kitty had her face covered, Jean turned away from the screen and refused to watch, again. Scott sighed, loudly.

Everyone gasps when he knocks her off the float, stories in the air. Kurt jumped to his feet in shock, the professor's head buried in his hands. "I'm _sorry,_ Kurt. I've been scanning for your mother since, but..." The blue mutant just shook his head. This didn't make any sense.

"But, I..." Kitty stood abruptly.

"I'm_ sorry, Kurt_. Rewind it. I... I think I can make out some of the conversation." The room burst into shocked murmurs. She placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "We need to know if Magneto was the aggressor, or if he was trying to save us." Mystique had been largely responsible for the Apocalypse mess they'd all been put through. Kurt clutched his hand in a fist, hating that his friend was right.

"My mother has done a lot of things, but even_ she._.." He was too shocked to continue. Rogue remained silent, her exhausted mind swimming. Hank reluctantly rewound the footage, his head lowered. The camera panned in to the mutants squaring off, having a full conversation as they took video. There's too much noise interference to hear, but Kitty watches them both closely.

_"Please."_ She says quietly. Mystique gestured to herself. "I.. I don't care about myself. But _her,_ there's another way-" Magneto says something, and Kitty squints. "This_ is_ the way" he says. What are they..." She didn't want to contemplate who 'her' referred to. "Do what I told you, they will never..." Kitty huffed in frustration, staring at Mystique before she's shot off the edge. "Sorry, one more time..." Hank obeyed, and Kitty leaned onto a table. "They will never... Never get_ Rogue's DNA._"

The girl jumped up in surprise, Logan nearly popping his claws. Even Mystique's last words had been about Rogue, not her_ own son._ If she didn't feel so weak, Rogue would've punched the wall in anger. All she ever wanted was for Mystique to leave her alone. Atone for the things she did to her biological son. But, she never did. It was always her.

"What the hell were they talking about?" Scott's face became serious. "Where in the _hell_ is Wanda?" He didn't want to hurt Rogue, but he was beginning to believe that she had the answers they needed.

"Right _here_." Jean wailed, clutching her head as Wanda stood before them in her familiar, ripped Brotherhood bodysuit. Sweat dripped down the red head's forehead as she struggled to keep her powers in control. Rogue moved to run to her, but Kurt and Logan held her back. Something wasn't right, starting with the look in her eyes. She looked mad, like her father. Desperate. Hopeless. Beyond Rogue's saving. _"Rogue..."_

Logan watched her carefully, knowing now the full ramifications of her power. "Wanda, let's keep things calm." He tries, his eyes on the white banged girl beside him. The shorthaired girl blinks, but she doesn't acknowledge him. Her eyes are locked on the white skinned girl in front of her, in Nightcrawler in Wolverine's arms. She would never leave them, even if she loved her.

And, her father was coming. His actions at the parade proved it._ 'There is no appealing to my father. To them. To her.'_ She shut her eyes._ 'I have to do this.'_ Rogue struggled weakly, tears welling in her eyes. "W-Wanda! Just, tell me if you're alright." She begged, wishing she could just melt into the girl's arms. But, Kurt's mother was dead. They needed answers. Now.

"You can't stay here." Is all Wanda says tearfully, her face like a renaissance painting. Flawless. "My father... Everything. Please, just _believe me._" They didn't believe that she wasn't crazy in the asylum. They wouldn't believe her, now. It was the tall telepath who moved forward, her brow mobbed with sweat.

"Wanda, this is Rogue's home. We want to make it yours too, but you have to talk to us about-" Jean began scream as she levitated and slammed into the wall of the War Room.

"Wanda, NO!" Rogue screamed, wrenching free from her teammates' grasps. "Stop it, you're _safe_ here!" The black haired girl began to glow, bright red.

"I know, but _you're_ not." Logan shot his claws out, but Wanda ignored him. Scott fired an optic blast, but it froze.

"Everyone, everyone please! Wanda, this isn't_ necessary_!" She only waved a hand as everyone scrambled.

"You won't get into my mind, Charles." She looked at Rogue, searching grey eyes as everyone panicked. "_Don't make me do this."_

"Please, just explain. Ah _trust_ them, Wanda. You ca-" Rogue dropped mid-sentence, the hair on Logan's arms raising. Kitty and Ororo had just helped Jean to her feet when she began shrieking, once more.

_"Wake her up,_ Wanda. This isn't funny. There are gonna be serious ramifications for this." Scott warned, his voice shaking more with every word.

"Wanda!" Kitty screamed over Jean's wailing. "What are you doing to Jean, stop it!" Tears were streaming down the goth teenagers face as Logan bent down, slowly realizing what she'd done. _'She's crazy... She'll...'_ He looked up at her and saw no regret. The eyes of a kid too far gone, who wasn't going to lose her only friend. Her everything.

"Wanda, stop it." He demanded, pressing a gloved hand to the girl's throat. "_WANDA,_"

"She is not safe from my father, here. She is_ not_ safe from the people who will weaponize her, here. She is only safe with me. Only I can protect her, and if you won't let me..." The intensity of her glow rose and became blinding, making Jean scream louder. Kurt began yelling once he realized what Wanda meant. Let her have Rogue, or let her die.

_"VAIT, fraulein!_ Please! Rogue cares about you, don't hurt he-"

_"Then, don't make me!"_ Wanda hissed, her eyes red. Mascara streamed down her face as she waited for them to make a decision. The mansion began to shake, Charles joining in on Jean's screeching. Roaring, Logan lifted Rogue's limp body and stood in front of Wanda despite Scott's yelling.

"WOLVERINE, WHAT'R-" He handed the girl off to her without a word and they both faded away.

"No,_ wait!_" Ororo screamed, trying to calm Charles. Logan clutched his fists tight as Scott broke from Jean's side, grabbing his navy t-shirt and wrenching.

"Are you_ out of y-"_

"She was gonna_ kill her,_ Scott. _You_ ever fuckin' killed?" The venom in his voice makes Jean run to Scott's side, and the X-Men's leader back away, slowly. "I looked into her eyes and madness looked back. She could take Rogue away from us and restore who in her_ own_ life, she's a fuckin' witch. So tell me," He shot a claw angrily, aghast that Scott dared question what he did in Rogue's interest. "Would you have rather had a fune-"

Kitty wedged herself between them._ "Enough!,_ we have to find her! Not argue amongst ourselves. That's what she wants, and it's working!" The shaking brunette looked between them both. "Kurt lost his mother, and Wanda just took Rogue. We have to get her back." Logan snarled, turning to face the wall in rage. This wasn't the time for an I told you so, but he'd always known the apple never fell far from the tree with Wanda. And, even he couldn't have predicted how dangerous she was.

Kurt looked up, Ororo's arm around him. "She said... She needed to protect her from her father, though. And... Kitty said they talked about her. Maybe... As messed up as she is, she_ is_ trying to keep her safe." Charles stroked his temple, his head aching dully.

"Let _me_ handle her father. You all, please try to locate Wanda and Rogue as soon as possible. The deeper their bond goes, the more damage Wanda's powers can do to Rogue." Logan frowned.

"On the jet, let's go."


	14. The Tower

Rogue twitched, feeling her sore back pressed against an unusually hard surface, even for the institute lab. Her memories were hazy, spilling over in her mind like a glass that's too full. She pushed against what felt like stone, her arms shaking with fatigue._ 'What the hell is wrong with me...'_ It was beginning to feel like an elaborate and realistic dream. She couldn't remember how she got in this predicament.

She sat up with great effort and saw Wanda was standing there, shrouded in clouds. She looked beautiful. Breathtaking. But, anxiety overtook her growing infatuation. She was in the infirmary, she was supposed to be home. And, where ever they are, it's nowhere near Bayville. "Wanda, what's..." Rogue looked around at the strange, medieval construction of the tower they were in. Filled with stone.

She blinked and found herself draped in a lowcut, forest green dress that laced up the bodice. Not the hospital gown she last remembered being in._ 'Think, Rogue. What was..._' Logan, the infirmary, Wanda. She clutched her head and the other teenager rushed forward, blood red fabrics draping across the ground. Rogue watched crimson cloths dance around Wanda's feet as she stooped to Rogue's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Slender fingers tickled the shaved patch of Rogue's hair, but she shivered.

"W-Wanda..." The short-haired girl frowned. Rogue sounded like she might cry, her head so scrambled and confused. "What's going on, why aren't we..." Her brain was too tired to conjure up the memories in order. Last she remembered she was in the infirmary. She didn't feel healed and she knew everyone had to be worried, even if it was just Wanda's magic.

The witch winced at the thought of Rogue remembering what's transpired, but it was necessary. "I had to bring you here, it wasn't safe." Rogue shot to her feet despite numerous pains, moving quickly in the cumbersome dress. This meant the others were in danger.

"Then, we have to get back-"

"They're not in trouble._ You_ were." She grabbed Rogue's milky arms and forced herself to stare at her face and not her chest. "It wasn't safe for you, Rogue. They didn't understand, but I _had_ to keep you safe." The silver banged mutant shivered at the fact she could not see where her powers started and they ended. She hugged herself and forced her pounding head to think.

"N-Not safe for me, how?" The horrible video, Mystique's apparent death, Kurt's face. Wanda's father. "Why did your father... She was _Kurt's mother,_ Wanda." Tears gather in her eyes, for Kurt. Not for her. Wanda looks away, like Rogue would see the truth in her eyes. It hurt to think, especially when all her friends had insinuated this from the start. She clutched her fists tight. "Wanda, have you_ ever_ been a part of a plan of your fathers... Anyones, Ah... Need to know."

_The hex mutant moved to go to her side, but thunder clapped. Her and Logan were suspicious, and Rogue wasn't conscious to tell them otherwise. But, what could she tell them? Wanda had raged out and practically attacked her after an attack by the Friends Of Humanity. She was dangerous, especially to her. She panting, both mutants sensing her hostile energy._

_"Wanda," Ororo tried, her own voice breathy._

_"Let's all get back and-" Her makeup streaking down her face, she vanished. Logan only grunted, lifting Rogue carefully. "Forgive me for saying this, but I'm glad she's gone. We got enough to deal with." His teammate didn't answer, she was busy rubbing her forehead. "Y'alright, 'Ro? Everythin's fine, for now." She sighed, loudly._

_Wanda reappeared in front of her father, in the looming castle. He doesn't seem surprised to see her. Her face is almost black from all the smeared makeup. She's feels stupid and foolish, like her father warned her against this. But, she really wanted to be with Rogue. She'd almost thought it wouldn't come at a price. _

_"Foolish girl." He sighs, his face worn. Pietro is nowhere to be seen. "You've been playing. Having a best girl friend you never had, while I've been in the real world. Don't you see? Mystique was captured. What was the plan supposed to be?" The slender teenager backed up as her father advanced, hovering menacingly toward her. "She was to be at our side so she was safe. We never planned for you to go there, and look what good it's done. You are here, crying. They see you for what you really are..." _

_She shook her head in shock. "What I really am, is nothing but what you made me." She hissed, crackling with red power. Just like he always remembered her, left behind at the asylum. _

_"You are unstable. Uncontrollable. Unreliable, Wanda. And, I relied on you anyways. But, this is all my fault. I let you make this as painful as possible..." She watched in horror as he placed his helmet on. "Mystique was taken by a private, research lab. I know what I must do." His offspring was already shaking her head. "I will go for Mystique first, and then she must go. We will not sacrifice our kind for one, not even a blameless one." _

_"Father, NO! You aren't this man, I-" Metal groaned in the house as iron wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from hexing. _

_"I will do anything to protect you. All of us." She squealed when he tightened the iron. "All it takes is one sinister, brilliant scientist. Of which there are many, daughter. They will crack her DNA to end us, end us all." _

_"You're wrong, she would ne-" _

_"It's not up to her, not anymore." Wanda's mouth dropped open as her father hovered in the air. Spitting like a cat, the iron flew from her hands.  
_

_"You won't touch her, father." _

_"I'm sorry. I don't want this to be like this." She watched in disbelief as he floating out of a wide, open window. Rogue was in danger. After Mystique, he would take her out next. Nothing could convince him, otherwise. _

_'I have to get to her first.' _

Slowly, the red dress faded to to her normal, red uniform. "My father. He saw things when Apocalypse controlled him. Like I'm sure your professor did." Rogue sagged. She was no stranger to disturbing visions.

_"Ah saw things, too."_ She whispered, and Wanda closed the distance between them. The girl always went colorless when she thinks about reviving the mutant, his eyes as he sucked everything out of her.

"He's chasing_ smoke,_ Rogue. Unravelling by the things he's terrified will come true. That's why he went after Mystique." She reached out and caressed milky skin. "That's why he'll come after you. Some dystopian hallucination he thinks Apocalypse showed him, on purpose." Rogue took a deep breath and let the truth sink in, like soil. It certainly shed some light on his erratic behavior, she can even see him having a right. But, what has she done but the right thing? At every chance. "I can't let him hurt you. I won't." She nuzzled into her hand.

"The others must be worried. We're all safer together." Wanda dropped her stare. How long would she compete with them for love.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I had a choice. I tried to reason with him, Rogue. He can't be reached right now." Rogue looked down at the stone beneath their feet. This didn't feel right, but if Magneto were after her hiding might be a good idea. She only wished she could let them know she's fine.

"Contact them, explain. Please, or they'll lead him here."

"They won't find us." Wanda asserted, madness leaking into her eyes. "I _won't_ let him take you." Rogue winced when her grip on her forearm tightened.

"Wanda,"

"Trust me, Rogue. Please." Guilt swirled in her chest. She did trust Wanda, but she knew she didn't trust her team. If her father had it out for her, they needed to be with her them. "I know you don't want you to be away from them." She tipped her head up and looked into grey eyes. "It'll be okay. I promise." She pulled the white banged girl closer to her, filling the negative space. She stared into the sky, wrapping her arms tighter.

"Ah trust you, Wanda." Rogue shut her eyes, tight. _'Everyone...' _

* * *

Logan lowered Jean carefully into her seat, a hand clasped over her mouth. She hadn't calmed down enough to explain what had made her shriek so terribly. Kurt was leaned in and waiting for some sort of news or indication where they needed to go. Only Scott was closer, willing to do anything to keep his girlfriend from screaming like that. It makes his heart stop each time.

"It's okay, now Red. Wanda's gone. We'll find her." Logan assured with a dark look on his face. Jean took in a shuddering breath.

"Did she do something to you, Jean? Are you alright?" Scott fired immediately, his hands jittering as he remembers her slamming into the wall. She raked a hand through long, locks.

"D-Do you know vhere they vent, h-how to find Vanda?" Kurt pressed, his tail swaying. He didn't trust his sister in the arms of someone as unstable as her.

"You don't understand..." She explains, breathless. "I share a link with Scott. It's always open. It's how... It's how I knew he needed us when Mystique got him. It's... Not as intense, but I share one with one of you. All of you. It's how I know when you and Bobby are sneaking out, Kurt. Or, Kitty. You thought I liked Lance, but I was just empathetically picking up on your feelings. Even Rogue, I always sense her when she's near." Her forehead wrinkled. "I started screaming because I didn't _feel_ her any..." Her breath hitched.

"She wouldn't do that, Jean. They're hiding." Scott says quickly, panic flowing to his fingertips. What was Wanda capable of?

"Yeah," Logan snarled. "She would." He rose from Jean's side with a a fierce scowl. "Rogue's fine now, she got what she wanted. _Her_. She just must be powerful enough to cloak their signatures from you and the professor. We'll find them the old fashion way." Jean doesn't look much less concerned as Kitty rubs her back.

"Her powers... They've grown too much. If she doesn't want us to find her, how will we?" She asked in confusion. She could hide them forever.

"She doesn't want to be found..." Logan growled.

"But, Rogue will. She'll communicate with us. She'll talk Wanda into bringing her back here." Scott set his face firmly. "We'll find her." Logan placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Let's get suited up and to the jet. We don't want them running around any longer than they have to. Wanda... Girl is not thinkin' straight. Her powers, not good." He still wasn't over finding Rogue dying. If she hurt anyone else that way, he'd lose his mind because he can't heal them. He looked at Jean anxiously, his blood rising at the thought. "And, when we find 'em, everyone be_ careful_ when engaging." He eyed Scott and Kitty especially.

"Right." They both mumbled in unison.

_'Magneto is up to something at the Statue Of Liberty. I want the team to neutralize him, and to pray Rogue and Wanda do not show. Logan, since you're plated in adamantium I want you still searching for Wanda and Rogue. Rogue will convince her to uncloak them both soon, I'm sure of it.'_ Logan didn't want to abandon the team to Charles' rival, but he was more of a weapon than an ally. _'I contacted Magneto, briefly. He is rabid... I cannot get through to him.'_ He admitted, regrettably.

_'On it.'_ He watched as the team took off to change and get take off for the mission. The footage of him fighting Mystique was burned into his brain. He knew how ruthless the man was, he'd kill Rogue. _'We gotta stop him.'_

_'We'll do something, Logan. We must.'_


End file.
